Pokemon Trilogy: The reawakening of the Legends
by Legendary Fairy
Summary: Alright, I'm back after four years of inactivity. Book 1 of 3. Susanne Matthews's life changes with her sister's mysterious disappearance and moving to Hoenn, but what happens when she gets her first Pokemon? An adventure starts, but she and some news friends will have to face Team Aqua and Team Magma. Some elements from the Anime. R&R.
1. Prologue

**Pokemon Book 1: The reawakening of Legends.**

**Prologue: Life Before Hoenn.**

**Summary: **_Susanne's life was a normal one, she lived to Olivine City, in Johto with her family for sixteen years of her life, but her brother was about to leave Johto for Hoenn when he got the permission to start a Daycare near Mauville City with his fiancé, Aisha, while instead her and her family were about to move to Hoenn too, but to Littleroot Town, because of her father's job as Professor Birch's assistant...but before the big move...something happens, that will turn the Matthews' life upside down. First Book of a Trilogy._

* * *

_**Johto Region.**_

It's been almost three years since Ash Ketchum and his Pikachu explored the Johto Region with Brock and Misty, but the Region hasn't changed much since their adventures there...even if for a year and half strange disappearances have been happening around the Johto Region and no one has an explanation to this.

They disappear from their beds in the night like thin air and the police has no clue so far, because if kidnappers are involved, they leave no clues behind, and so far just few people have been found but in horrible conditions that need to be brought to the hospital, where they need a long time to recover.

However our adventure here doesn't involve these disappearances, because our heroine is about to move from Johto to the Hoenn Region with her family.

Her name? Susanne Matthews.

Susanne Matthews is a sixteen years old girl, with short black hair and blue eyes, that wears a light blue T-shirt, with a black jacket, a dark blue skirt, white socks and black shoes, together to a light blue bag and she has been dreaming to start her Pokemon Journey since she was five, but a promise with her youngest sister, that was younger than her by six years, made her postpone her journey until her sister was ten.

Luna had asked her older sister to begin their journey together, even if truth to be told Susanne wasn't really that excited to wait six year before really beginning her journey, Luna bugged her until she agreed.

To the beginning, Luna wanted to become a Pokemon Trainer like her, but when they heard that the family was moving to Hoenn, the home of Pokemon Contest, Luna decided to become a Top Coordinator.

You want to know why they're moving? Well, Jack Matthews, Susanne and Luna's father, had been invited to become Professor Birch's, Hoenn's region's professor, new assistant and he had to move to Hoenn with all their family, but Anthony, Susanne and Luna's older brother, had also other news: he and Aisha Rossi, his girlfriend, were going to start a Daycare near Mauville City, so they were moving in together.

His family was happy for him, since they knew that this was the path he wanted to take, after discovering that the Pokemon Trainer's path wasn't for him, and wished them best luck.

What they didn't know, was that something else was budging Luna and that another disappearance, the last one, was about to happen.

Luna Matthews was a girl with dirty blond hair and green eyes, around her ten years old and a gentle nature, as Susanne usually would describe her during her journey, but sometime childish, but it was difficult to not give in, because she could bug people until they agree or giving them the puppy dog's eyes, but her heart was always in the right place.

That's why Susanne gave in to her request of starting their Pokemon Journey together, even if she didn't want to.

Susanne, since her schooldays ended, passed the time helping her brother with his Pokemon, learning about also about the species that populated the seven regions thanks to Anthony's studies to become a Pokemon Breeder, while Luna continued to study to her old school and had meet two girls that became her best friends: Sheila Kamiya and Coral Yang, but these girls were two of the people that disappeared over the night, Sheila was the first to disappear, around six months ago, her mother found the bed empty and had been missing ever since.

Even Coral, three months after Sheila's disappearance, had disappeared, but had been found around a month ago, but she was in critical conditions and had been in a coma ever since, and Luna had gone to visit her friend every day.

And Luna sincerely didn't want to leave her friends without knowing if they were going to be okay, but what she didn't know, was that her next dream was going to throw her into her adventure and that Susanne would start her Pokemon Journey without her, but going to follow her dream too...or at least part of it.

And it all began with the strange dream that would change her whole life.

* * *

_**Luna's dream.**_

Luna woke up seeing nothing but swirling colors and the ten years old girl couldn't help but ask herself what was going on.

_Alright, this isn't one of my usual dreams. _the ten years old realized. _Also because I would never think like this in a dream._

Then she suddenly heard a voice.

* * *

_You..._

_You who can now hear my voice..._

_Might you be..._

_...a human?_

* * *

Luna looked around, confused by the whole ordeal, but she didn't see anything that could tell her whose voice was, only swirling colors.

To the end she decided to answer.

"Yes, I am an human." she said, even if she was asking herself why they couldn't tell it.

* * *

_Good, can you help us?_

* * *

Luna was getting more and more confused and sincerely was asking herself what was going on.

"Yeah...?" she said, even if her tone was really unsure.

But if the voice noticed her insecurity, it didn't say anything.

* * *

_Thank you, help us save the Pokemon World._

* * *

Luna sincerely wasn't understanding any of it and sincerely she wasn't really convinced, but to the end, even if she wasn't really convinced about the whole thing, she decided to go with it.

"Okay..." she said, but it was clear by her voice that she wasn't really convinced.

But even now, the voice decided to ignore it if he noticed that.

* * *

_Thanks, now I'll explain what's going..._

* * *

But suddenly, with Luna jumping for how fast it happened, the background turned purple and the voice screamed.

* * *

_HELP!_

* * *

_What the...? _Luna exclaimed before the scene changed and the girl saw a Munna chased by an Hydreigon.

How did she know about what Pokemon were since these two Pokemon lived in the Unova Region and she was just in the Johto region?

Well, it was thanks to her brothers books and also school.

Before she could do something, light filled her vision and even outside the Matthews' house, if someone was out in the night, would have seen light flashing.

* * *

_**Next day.**_

The family had woken up at 7 am to finish packing the lat things in their suitcases, since they were moving to Hoenn in two days.

They noticed that Luna wasn't up, but the other members have decided to let her sleep a little more, since the girl was stressed in these days with her friends' disappearances and with one of them being found, heavily injured and in a coma and had opposed until the end to moving, but to the end she gave in.

Two hours passed, but Luna had still to come down and to the end Mina decided that it was time that someone went to wake her up.

"Susanne." Mina called to her second child, that looked up from her suitcase.

"Yes, mom?" she asked.

"Can you go and wake your sister up?"

The sixteen years old girl nodded.

"Alright, mom." she said and went up the stairs.

* * *

**Susanne: **_Truth to be told, I didn't hear any sounds coming from her room when I woke up, my room is near hers._

* * *

The girl reached the door and noticed that it was quiet...too quiet, and that had really worried her, since her sister snores, not loudly like her dad, but she snores enough to be heard.

It should worry her, but she brushes her worries aside and knocks on the door.

"Luna, is time to wake up!" she calls.

But she doesn't get any answer, not even a moan.

_Alright, now I'm starting to worry._ she thought, but knocked again.

"Luna?" she calls again, but again no response.

She decided to try a last time and if she doesn't answer, she will enter.

She does that.

"Alright, Luna." she announced. "Ready or not, I'm coming in."

Truth to be told, when she turned the knob, she was hoping that this was something Luna planned to show her displeasure to them moving away, not what she was instead fearing was coming.

_I just hope it's not what I'm starting instead to fear..._ she thought, remembering the disappearances cases.

Unluckily, as she saw, finding the bed empty and no signs of her anywhere, not even the window was open, and to the end, that was all she needed for the answer.

"No..." she whispered. "Not her too..."

The girl turns and runs out of the room.

"Mom, dad!" the house echoes with her cries. "Luna has disappeared!"

* * *

**Susanne: **_A month passed since that day, both dad and Anthony managed to postpone their transfer for a month, so that they could help the police finding some clues to help us find Luna...but still nothing. Anthony, to keep me from thinking the worst, gave me a Pokemon egg...a Shiny Shinx's...and revealed that he wanted to gift us both an egg...his female Luxray and Aisha's Shiny male Pyroar's offspring: he knew I loved Shinx and so the Shiny Shinx's egg came to me...while even the second egg, a Litleo's, was a brighter color than normal Litleo...so I came in possession of my Shiny Shinx's egg. However, returning to things to matter, Luna has yet to be found, and my dad and Anthony have to leave, because they can't postpone their transfer any longer because, even if Professor Birch and the landowners understand the gravity of the situation, they could lose their job in Hoenn, dad, and the land contract, Anthony. Mom decided to remain in Olivine, so that a family member was still there if Luna was found...Me...on the other hand, I don't know...a part of me wants to stay with mom, but the other part wants to go with dad and Anthony...I have a night to make my final decision._

* * *

**Alright, guys, I'm back writing after four years of inactivity, and I'm rewriting 'The reawakening of the Legends', but this time, don't worry, I'm planning everything down.**

**Indeed, right now I have planned 38 chapters plots, excluding the prologue, and I'm going to continue.**

**Right now, this prologue explains a little of Susanne's life before her Hoenn Journey and this time I'm going to change some things.**

**For example, this time no OC, I discovered that I really suck at jostling other people's OC, so I probably should stay to my OC.**

**The beginning of the adventure will start on next chapter.**

**As you can see, there are other two books planned, one with Alessandra's Journey in Kalos and another in the Luna region, even if I'll need to reprogram it, since the files of the Luna region were in my old computer and meanwhile I'm cancelling the first book, the other, I need it again for when I start writing it down, to remember to not mess things up.**

**Also will be planning some spin-off, six, but don't worry, not going to write them all together, the first one will be posted with this, and the second one won't be on before the spin-off is halfway done, well, however I need to plan the stories too, so it'll be a while before the other spin-off will appear.**

**Ah, don't worry, Luna's adventure will be in the first spin-off, so she appeared just in this prologue.**

**Updates will be once in a week, since I will need to write them and also editing them, before posting.**

**Well, hope you'll be able to enjoy it.**

**I'm working on the first chapter of the story, that is longer than this one, while my spin-off Prologue will take some time.**

**Reviews and constructive criticism are accepted, but no OFFENSIVE reviews, please, because if someone doesn't like this, you can say it, but don't go saying offensive things.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Arrival and new friends.**

**Summary: **_Susanne's decision has been to go to Hoenn with her father, her brother and her brother's fiancé...and when she and her father reach Littleroot Town, Susanne's journey will finally start._

* * *

_**Susanne: **__To the end, I have decided to go with dad, Anthony and Aisha to the Hoenn region, where we reached the land that Aisha and Anthony bought and I, dad and the driver of the van, remained in the Daycare for a day, before we started moving, next day, to Littleroot Town, after we said goodbye to Anthony and Aisha._

* * *

_**Inside the van.**_

The girl was once again behind in the van, now alone instead with her brother and fiancé and she looked to her Pokemon Egg.

It was a dark yellow and black egg, resting on a nice light blue pillow and inside a dark blue container, with a white pearl on the top.

Susanne grabbed the container and looked to the egg, wondering when the egg would hatch, since it has been two weeks since she got it from her brother.

She was wishing that it could hatch soon, so she could start training the Shinx and then start her journey when they would be ready_._

_Even if probably it'll take weeks... _Susanne thought sadly. _I can't start training a baby!_

She knew she promised her sister she would wait for her, but...it looks like she was going to break her promise, because even if she told herself she would wait for her, she doesn't think she can wait until she came back.

_I just hope she can forgive me for starting my Pokemon Journey without her. _she thought.

If only she knew what fate had in store for her and other people that were coming to Hoenn from different regions.

* * *

_**Oldtale Town, next day.**_

Oldale Town hadn't really changed much since when Ash Ketchum went through this journey, even if now the town had an airport.

It was small, yeah, but it was useful, also because we're joining two of our main characters there.

"So, where are you from?" a girl asked to a boy.

The girl was a girl with honey brown hair, that reaches her waist and that was tied into a low ponytail with a pink ribbon and a sakura hairclip, she had pink eyes, with an hint of red, she wore a light blue blouse, with a black jacket, white jeans, black socks and white shoes, around her waist she had two Poke Balls, while she had a black backpack with her.

Near her, she had an Alolan Vulpix.

The girl looked eleven and she came from the beautiful Alolan Region, where she got there her Starter Pokemon and an Alolan Vulpix from her parents, but she decided to go to Hoenn to start her Coordinator career.

As everyone knows, Vulpix are known as fire types and are small, quadruped, fox-like Pokemon, with red-brown pelt with a cream colored underbelly, brown eyes, large pointed ears with dark brown insides and a triangular dark brown nose.

Their paws are slightly darker than the rest of its pelt and have light brown paw pads, while on the top of its head are three curled locks of orange fur with bangs, and it has orange tails with curled tips.

It's mostly commonly seen with six tails, however, it's known that when Vulpix are born, they have only a white tail, that splits as Vulpix grows.

The girl's Vulpix instead comes from the Alola region, where Vulpx have adopted to snowy mountain peaks and developed a snowy white pelt, becoming also an Ice Type.

Alolan Vulpix have pale blue paws, blue eyes and dark blue insides its ears, it's snouth is more pronounced and pointed than that of non-Alolan Vulpix.

The locks of hair on its head and its six tails are curlier and have a wispy appearance.

The girl was talking to a boy that looked a year older than her, that had black hair, with red streaks, green eyes and wore a plain white and black stripped T-shirt, green military pants, white socks, black shoes and a green military backpack.

"I come from Sinnoh." the boy said. "Jubilife City, you?"

"I come from Alola Region, Iki Town." the girl admitted.

They were Sakura Moon and Greg Le Blanc, two new trainers that were looking to start their careers in the beautiful Hoenn region, Sakura was looking to become a Top Coordinator and Greg a Pokemon Master...and they're adventure were about to start.

* * *

_**On a boat, that was directing toward Slateport City.**_

"So this will be your last journey, Alyson." a boy asked to his friend.

The boy had red hair and aquamarine eyes, he was wearing a grey sweater, with a hoodie, black pants, white socks and dark blue shoes, looking also a 19 years old.

He was talking to a girl that was one year younger than him, with dark brown hair that reached her mid-back and had a dark blue ribbon tied in her hair and aquamarine eyes.

She was wearing a black T-shirt, a grey jacket with a hoodie, an indigo skirt, with black socks and red and black running shoes.

Around her waist there was a blue waist-bag where you could see six Poke Balls.

"Yeah, I've decided against going also to Kalos and try and win the Unova League after journeying in Hoenn, Chris." the girl said.

Behind them, you could see Chris's Pokemon relaxing or flying.

There were a Meganium, a Luxray, a Espeon, a Flareon, a Gyarados and a Mandibuzz, named respectively Petal, Thunder, Psy, Flame, Rage and Mandy.

Meganium are generally pale green, sauropod-like Pokemon with yellow eyes, having also two stamen-like protrusions sprouting from the top of its nose, each tipped with its own anther. You can tell if a Meganium is a female or male from how long are these protrusions, if they're long it's a male, if shorter they're female. It has four feet, each of which have three toes. Around its neck the Pokemon have a large pink flower with a yellow central pattern and white tips. Petal is surely a female Meganium, having short protrusions, but is a little bigger than normal and has blue eyes.

Also Meganium is the last evolution form of Chikorita, the Grass Pokemon Starter of the Johto Region, homeland of Chris Black, that has chosen the Herb Pokemon as his Starter 9 years ago and now was watching Star and Flare, the youngest of the team, playing around.

Luxray is a quadruped Pokemon resembling a fully-grown lion. While its face, hind legs, torso and the back of its front legs are blue, much of its body is covered with shaggy, black fur. The fur is longer around the shoulders and the base of the tail and forms a mane on its head. Even here you can tell if a Luxray is a male or a female, because if its mane is larger is a male, while if its shorter is a female. It has yellow eyes with red sclera, a blunt muzzle and rounded ears with yellow insides. There are three yellow, half rings on the back of each foreleg. Its long, thin tail is tipped with a yellow four-pointed star. Thunder is a male Luxray, but has a small problem, he was born without eyesight, but Chris helped him overcome this problem and trained him to use his other four senses to move around and right now he was taking a nap near Petal.

Star and Flame are brother and sister having born from Chris's mother Shiny Glaceon and Umbreon.

Star is a young male Espeon, while Flame is a young female Shiny Flareon.

Espeon is a quadruped, mammalian Pokemon with slender legs and dainty paws. Usually they're covered in fine, lilac fur, while in light green fur if they're Shinies. It's said that this velvety fur is sensitive for Espeon to sense minute shifts in the air, thus allowing it to predict the weather. Its ears are large and it has purple eyes with white pupils. There are tufts of fur near its eyes, and a small, red gem embedded in its forehead. That gem boosts the psychic powers that it gained to protect its Trainer from harm. It also has a thin, forked tail that it is said that it quivers when it predicts its opponent's moves. Star strangely has white fur, with indigo eyes and instead of a small, round shaped, red gem, the gem was blue and shaped like a star, gaining the name indeed of Star. He's still young but he's a tough opponent and is learning fast.

Flareon are quadruped Pokemon with three small toes and a yellow paw pad on each foot. It has long ears, dark eyes and a small black noise. Usually its body is covered in reddish-orange fur, while its bushy tail, fluffy collar and a tuft of fur on its head are yellow. Flame, as I said, is a Shiny Flareon so it means is differently colored. The two youngster were playing tag, being watched from the sky from Mandy.

Mandibuzz are vulture-like Pokemon, particularly resembling a turkey vulture. It has a bare, pink head and neck, along with a notched black beak and red eyes. There are black eyelashes or eyeliner-like markings above its eyes. A long brown tuft with a bone in the middle extends from the back of its head, while it has a tan ruff at the base of its neck and shaggy darker brown wings with grey tips. Mandibuzz also has a shaggy brown tail feathers, while it has decorated itself with bones, a jaw with sharp teeth, to form a skirt. Its pink feet have black talons. Their species are only females with no true male counterpart, like also Braviary, another Unova Pokemon that are all males with no true female counterpart.

As I mentioned, Chris has also a male Gyarados, that is named Rage, but is in his Poke Ball, to not scare the passengers of the boat.

Alyson strangely didn't have Pokemon with her, she didn't know what Pokemon to bring to start her last Pokemon Journey, so she decided to take the time to think about it.

Both teenagers were watching the sea, ready to take on the Hoenn Region by storm...but they didn't know what they were pulling themselves into.

They were about to get into a journey that would decide the fate of not only Hoenn, but of all the world, of the lives of the humans and Pokemon alike.

A fate caused by the reawakening of the primordial forms of two of the three Legendaries that form the weather trio: Groudon and Kyogre.

Will they be ready to face it? Only time will tell.

* * *

_**Lillycove Town.**_

Lillycove Town hasn't changed a lot since Ash Kethcum reached the region with a sick Pikachu, but you could see new houses around the town.

But we're going to enter a specific house, where a certain girl has just passed her first night.

Sunlight rays broke through the window of the white and cream colored room, where you could see a blue bed with white sheets, where Susanne was sleeping.

Near the bed there was a nightstand, with a blue lamp.

You could also see a brown closet, where Susanne's dresses rested, a white carpet where a big Lapras doll and the smaller dolls of the Johto Starters could be seen, a TV with a Wii and a Wii U.

The Shiny Shinx egg was on the white desk.

Suddenly Susanne groaned, as the sunlight rays blinded her for a second.

"Hmmmm...I was sleeping so well." she groaned, but she got up however, knowing that there was no use in trying to sleep when today she could get her first Pokemon.

She went to the closet, took her chosen clothes and put them on after getting rid of her light blue pajamas.

To the end she was wearing a black T-shirt with white roses, blue pants, white socks and red running shoes, while she had tied to her waist a light blue sweater, that was covering a white and blue waist-bag and she wasn't still sure about it being also her travelling clothes when it'll be time.

The girl went down to have breakfast.

* * *

_**In the kitchen.**_

She went down the stairs and went to the kitchen, that was simple but had the necessary to cook and to keep the food fresh.

The girl was about to open the fridge and take the milk when she noticed a note attached to the door of the fridge thanks to a small magnet.

The girl took it and read the note.

'_Susanne, I'm off to the lab, as soon as you wake up and have breakfast, come to the lab. The professor wants to meet you._

_Dad.'_

The girl couldn't wait to meet the region's professor, so she decided to hurry, eat, wash her face and teeth, get her egg and go to the lab.

What she didn't know was that her journey was about to start.

* * *

_**Professor Birch's lab, around an hour later.**_

Jack Matthews, a 40 years old man with black hair and kind brown eyes, was putting some books back in the shelves in the lab when he heard someone knock to the door.

_I bet this is Susanne. _he thought, knowing that the Professor wasn't waiting any new Trainers today.

Indeed, when he opened the door, he saw the sixteen years old.

"Hi, Susanne." he greeted her. "Good morning."

Susanne nodded, with a smile.

"Morning dad." she greeted back. "I read the note that you wrote."

Looking in the lab.

"Is the professor here?"

Jack sighed.

"No, I'm sorry." he said. "He rushed out to study Pokemon on the field, so you have to wait until he comes back."

Susanne's face fell.

"Oh..." was all she could say.

Jack didn't want to see her daughter so down, so he found a way to cheer her up.

"Professor Birch told me he has a soon around your age, his name is Brendan." he told her. "If you want, you can go and meet him."

Susanne thought about it and a part of her wasn't sure if she wanted to go and meet this boy, being sometimes shy around new people, but then she decided it was a way as another to pass time while the professor finished his field trip.

"Alright, I'm going to meet him." she said. "Where does he live?"

Jack smiled and ruffled her hair.

"He lives near our house, so it shouldn't be difficult to find him."

Susanne nodded.

"Alright." she said, but then she remembered something and grabbed the container that contained her egg.

"Hem, can you keep my Shinx egg with you?" she asked him, handing the egg container.

"Of course, but remember to take it back when you come back, alright?" he recommended, while taking the container from his daughter's hands.

Susanne nodded.

"Of course I will!" Susanne told him. "The Shinx that will hatch from it, will be my first Pokemon, so I need to take care of the egg now and then of the Pokemon."

"Good, now go and meet Brendan." he said. "If you're lucky, when you'll come back, the professor might be back."

Susanne nodded.

"Alright, see you later." she said, turning around and running, not even sparring a glance to her father.

Jack laughed.

"Ah, that girl..." he said, while entering the lab and settling the container on the table, before returning to his work.

He didn't notice that the egg glowed, signaling that it could hatch any moment now.

* * *

_**Professor Birch's house.**_

Anes Birch, Professor Birch's wife, was cooking breakfast for her and her son Brendan when the bell rang.

_I wonder who it is... _Anes thought, while turning the stove off, to make sure that the food wouldn't get burn while she was talking to the person.

She went to the door, taking off her apron, and opened it.

When she did that, she was looking to a girl with black hair and green eyes and the girl looked embarrassed, but managed to smile.

"Hello, madam..." she said politely.

"Hello, miss." Anes welcomed her politely. "And you are?"

"My name is Susanne Matthews..." the girl presented herself shyly. "I'm the daughter of Jack Matthews, Professor Birch's new assistant."

The name clicked in the woman's memory of her husband telling her that his new assistant was arriving, after they decided what to do, since the youngest child of the three that the couple had, was missing.

Also he told her that his first daughter, the family's second child, was a girl that was Brendan's age.

"Oh, so you're Susanne." she said. "Our son, Brendan is around your age."

Susanne nodded.

"Yeah, dad told me that." she said. "Is he at home?"

The woman smiled and nodded.

"Yes, if you want, you can meet him." she said.

Susanne nodded, since she knew she had to pass sometime before trying once again to see if Professor Birch was back.

"Thank you." she said.

The woman then moved to the side.

"You can enter." the older woman said.

Susanne gave a small smile and entered the house.

* * *

_**Inside the house.**_

The woman brought Susanne in the living room and brought her near a blue couch.

"I call him." Anes told Susanne. "You get comfy."

Susanne nodded and sat on the couch, while Anes went to call her son.

While she was waiting, the girl took a look to the living room, that was composed by the couch she was sitting on, a white table that was on a black carpet, with four brown chairs and the black TV that was on the wooden floor.

It was simple, but Susanne liked simple things better than expensive ones.

She didn't know how much time passed, but soon Anes came down and a minute or two after that, a boy, around her age, comes down.

He was a boy with brown hair, she could tell because she could see part of it even if hidden from the white cap, with a black strip and red Poke Ball.

He had a slightly tanned body and grey eyes, while he was wearing a red and black T-shirt, , black and grey pants and green and white shoes, with a green bag over his shoulder.

"Hum...hi..." the girl greeted, even if shyly.

She was still getting used to her new town and new people, since they arrived just yesterday.

"Hi!" the boy greeted back. "Mom told me that you wanted to meet me."

Susanne nodded and then took a breath to calm herself down.

"Yeah I'm Susanne Matthews, your new neighbor." she said, getting up. "My dad got transferred here to work with your dad."

The boy smiled and offered his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Susanne." he said. "I'm Brendan Birch."

The girl smiled and the two shook hands.

_He's really nice. _she concluded, deciding that she would like to live in this town until she was ready to start her Pokemon Journey.

After the introduction, a minute of silence passed between the two, a silence that Brendan decided to break.

"So, why are you here?"

"Well, dad left me a note where he said that your father wanted to meet me, but then when I reached the lab, I found out that he went to a field study."

"Yeah, dad is like that."

Susanne nodded and then another minute passed, since both of them didn't know what else to say...well, until Brendan got an idea.

"Do you have any Pokemon?" he asked.

Susanne raised a brow to that request, but to the end she answered.

"Well, not counting the Shinx egg that hasn't still hatched, no."

"Well, if you want to start your Pokemon Journey today, you need a Pokemon."

"I know, but..."

Truth to be told, she wanted to tell him she was going to wait for the day when her Shinx egg would hatch and when she was ready to be trained, she would start her Pokemon Journey, but she supposed she could start the journey and when her Shinx hatched, she would take care of her and then when she would be ready, she would train her.

_Well, I guess it's alright to go and choose a Pokemon..._ she thought and to the end she gave in, even if she didn't sound really that convinced

"Alright, I guess." she said.

Brendan smiled, not noticing the insecurity of her tone.

"Alright, let's go and see my father." he said, grabbing her hand.

The girl blushed, in embarrassment, but then she remembered an important dettail.

"Brendan, wait!" she called and the boy, that was taking her to the door, stopped.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Dad told me that your father is now on a field study, he can be anywhere."

Brendan smiled.

"I know where we can find him."

Susanne blushed to that, chastising herself for not having thought that since he was his son, he would know where the professor was.

"Alrighty, then." she said, sounding more convincing this time, deciding that she might as well go with starting her Pokemon Journey with a Pokemon and taking care of the egg and the Shinx that would come out of it, during her journey. "Let's go."

Brendan smiled and the two exited the house.

* * *

_**Outside.**_

Susanne and Brendan just reached the end of Littleroot Town when someone yelled, scaring Susanne out of her wits, because she didn't expect that.

"Alright..." she said, to the end. "What was that scream for?"

Brendan, recognizing the scream, sighed, knowing fully well what was gong on.

"Here we go again..." he said.

Susanne looked to him confused.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Brendan however knew there was no time for questions and grabbed, once again, her hand.

"There's no time." he said.

Before Susanne could say something else, she was dragged toward the scream.

* * *

**Susanne: **_What we didn't know, was that we weren't the only ones that heard the scream, since two people had heard that too and were running to help_.

* * *

_**Route 1.**_

When they reached the place where the scream came from, Susanne stared open mouthed to what she was seeing...and didn't know what to say, since she was keeping opening and closing her mouth, but with no sound coming out from her.

A man, around his mid thirties, with brown hair and beard, black eyes, wearing a blue T-shirt, a white lab coat, green knee-long pants held by a black belt and sandals, was hanging from a tree, trying to make sure to not be in reach of the Pokemon that was trying to get him from the ground.

The Pokemon was a white, sloth-like, bidepal Pokemon with a teardrop-shaped tuft of red fur on its forehead. It has stubby ears, two small, triangular visible teeth in each jaw, and large eyes encircled by brown rings. The two stripes on its back and maw are also brown. Its arms are long, and its hands and feet have two sharp black claws. The undersides of its hands and feet have circular red pads, with its rear also having a baboon-like patch of red.

To the end however, Susanne found her voice and decided to voice at least one of the things she was thinking.

"What Pokemon is that?" she exclaimed.

"That's a Vigoroth!" Brendan exclaimed.

The two voices attired the attention of the man to the two teenagers and he recognized Brendan.

"Brendan!" he called. "I'm so glad to see you."

Then noticing Susanne.

"And you must be Susann, my new assistant's daughter."

Sincerely, Susanne was baffled.

_Seriously?! _she thought. _He's talking about this, while he's in danger?!_

Truth to be told, Susanne wanted so much to say what she thought out loud, but she decided against it.

"No offence, but I don't think that right now it's time for presentations." she said instead.

Professor Birch had to admit she was right.

_Yeah, she's right and the only way to help me is... _he thought, then he noticed that his bag, where he contained the three Hoenn Pokemon Starter was near the two.

_Good, it's near them. _he thought and then looked to Brendan.

"Brendan, take the bag near you."

Brendan looked confused until he noticed the bag that was near his feet and recognized it.

"This is...!" he said, amazed also that he was probably allowing them to use two of the Hoenn Starters.

But before he could ask if he was really allowing them to use them, Professor Birch spoke.

"Open it and both of you chose one of the Poke Balls inside it, then use the Pokemon inside of them and battle this Vigoroth."

Brendan nodded, knowing that there was only a way to help his father and he was about to open the bag, when suddenly a new voice was heard.

"Hey, what's going on here?!"

Everyone, even Vigoroth, turned their attention to who spoke and saw Sakura, her Alolan Vulpix and Greg that were watching the scene with open mouths.

None answered and Sakura looked to Susanne and Brendan.

"No, really, what's going on here?"

Susanne sweatdropped.

_Truth to be told, I don't even know how to explain what happened..._ she thought, but to the end, Brendan decided there was no time for that.

"Can you help us defeat Vigoroth?"

He knew that four were better than two, so they would manage to defeat Slakoth's final evolution faster.

The two nodded and Sakura released also a Popplio.

Popplio is a pinniped Pokemon that is primarily blue, it has large eyes, a long, white snout with black whiskers, and round, pink nose.

There is a small, rounded earflap on each side of its head and around its neck is a light blue ruff, which extends past its shoulders and it has four flippers.

The front flippers are larger than the hind and have white markings separating its toes.

Brendan would have been interested to study two Pokemon that came from the Alola region, but he remembers there was no time and he quickly opened the bag and between documents and other things, there were three Poke Balls, one green, one red and one blue.

Susanne gave a look and decided than to speak.

"I know that I shouldn't ask right now..." she said. "But what Pokemon are in these Poke Balls?"

"In the Green there's the Grass Type, Treecko." Brendan explained. "In the red one the Fire Type Torchic and in the blue one the Water Type Mudkip."

"I have already a Pokemon Starter." Sakura said, indicating her Popplio. "And another Pokemon, you three can choose them."

The three looked to her, then to each other and then nodded.

Brendan went up first and grabbed the Poke Ball containing Mudkip, Susanne instead took the one containing Torchic and to the end, Greg took the last one that contained Treecko.

"Mudkip, let's go!" Brendan called.

"Torchic, I need your help!" Susanne called.

"Treecko, come out." Greg called.

From Brendan's chosen Poke Ball came out the Water Type Pokemon known as Mudkip.

Mudkip is a small amphibious quadruped Pokemon. It has a blue body with a light blue underside. It has a large head with a blue fin on top, and a light-blue tail fin. It has black, beady eyes and orange, star-shaped gills on its cheeks.

Instead from Susanne's chosen Poke Ball came out the Fire Type Pokemon known as Torchic.

Torchic is a small, chick Pokemon with stubby, downy, yellow wings. Its body is covered with orange feathers. There is an orange and yellow crest on its head that resembles a flame. Its two thin legs and shot beak are a light brownish yellow, and the feet have three toes in front and one in the back. To signal if a Torchic was a male or a female one, the male one would have a small black speck on its rear while females won't have one.

Susanne's Torchic was a male since it has a small black speck on its rear.

From Greg's chosen Poke Ball came out the Grass Type Pokemon known as Treecko.

Treecko is a small, green, bidepal reptilian Pokemon. It has yellow eyes with long, narrow pupils. Treecko's hands and feet each have three digits covered with tiny spikes. These spikes allow it to scale vertical walls with ease. Its stomach and throat are red. It also has a line across on its stomach resembling a pouch. Treecko has a large, dark green tail with two separate lobes.

The five Pokemon were ready to fight and Vigoroth, seeing them, was ready to change target.

But to Susanne a thought came out of her mind.

"Hem...what moves do they know?" she asked.

That was a nice question, but the answer came from the Professor.

"Brendan, Mudkip knows Tackle, Growl, Water Gun and has a particular move: Blizzard." he called to his son.

Susanne was shocked.

"How can he know Blizzard?" she called.

"I explain later." Brendan said. "I think I know how he found them with these particular moves."

The others nodded.

"Susanne, Torchic knows Scratch, Growl, Ember and his particular move is Flamethrower." he called to the young girl. "And you...ehm..."

"I'm Greg Le Blanc." the boy spoke.

"Treecko knows Pound, Leer, Absorb and his particular move is Dragon Claw."

"Alright, hold tight, professor!" Susanne called. "We'll get you down as quick as we can."

Meanwhile Vigoroth knew they were enemies and decided to start the battle, by running toward them, with the intention to launch a Scratch attack.

"Seems he has evolved recently." Brendan said. "If we're lucky, he doesn't know many moves."

The others nodded and ordered their Pokemon to dodge.

The smaller Pokemon managed to dodge the bigger one, succeeding however on making the Wild Monkey Pokemon angrier.

Sakura was going to try and use their combo moves.

_Time to see if I can manage to do that move. _she thought, before going up first and calling the attacks.

"Popplio! Vulpix!" she called to her Pokemon. "Go and mix Bubble with Icy Windy!"

Sakura's Popplio was the first to attack, using Bubble, while her Alolan Vulpix fired an icy wind, that turned the bubbles into small balls of ice.

_Yes, it worked. _Sakura thought, glad that one of her first Contest moves worked.

The Icy wind also brought the Icy Bubbles to hit the Wild Monkey Pokemon and made it flinch and brought the others to start attacking.

"Mudkip! Blizzard!" Brendan was the first one to call an attack.

And his Mudkip, nodding, started firing the attack, hitting Vigoroth hard and causing some damage.

The Wild Monkey Pokemon then started running toward the Mud Fish Pokemon and Susanne knew she to act fast.

"Torchic, Flamethrower!" she called.

The Chick Pokemon fired from his beak a jet of flames, that caused more damage to the Wild Monkey Pokemon and Thomas was next.

"Treecko! Dragon Claw!"

The Wood Gecko Pokemon run forward, with a glowing claw and struck hard the Wild Monkey Pokemon, but the Pokemon wasn't still giving up and Sakura decided to finish.

"Popplio! Bubblebeam!" she called. "Vulpix, Tackle!"

Popplio sent bubbles toward the Wild Monkey Pokemon, striking him and then the Alolan Vulpix finished the touch using Tackle, forcing Vigoroth to run away.

"Yes!" Susanne cheered. "We won!"

Brendan looked to Professor Birch.

"Dad, you can come down!" he called.

The professor climbed down and reached them.

"Thank you, guys, this time it was really close."

Susanne had the funny feeling this wasn't the first time he encountered some troubles, but couldn't say anything because they saw Jack running toward them.

"Susanne!" he called, reaching them. "I found you."

"What's wrong, dad?" Susanne asked, confused.

"Your egg, Susanne."

Susanne's heart was filled with fear, because she thought something happened to the Pokemon inside.

"What happened? It's okay?" she asked.

Jack smiled.

"Don't worry, it's just hatching."

* * *

**Narrator: **_And this is how Susanne's first day has started...she got her first Pokemon, a Torchic, met new friends and finally, the egg decided it was time to hatch...but what would happen next?_

* * *

**End of chapter 1, alright took it longer than I thought, but I needed to write it down better and to also then edit it.**

**Next chapter we'll see Susanne getting her Shiny Shinx and Susanne and Sakura's first Pokemon capture and also introducing Team Aqua and a Pokemon that Alyson knows.**

**Pokemon (to remember and not forget them. XD):**

**Susanne:**

**On hand: Torchic, Egg (about to hatch)**

**Sakura:**

**On hand: Popplio, Alolan Vulpix**

**Christian:**

**On hand: Meganium (Flora), Luxray (Thunder), Espeon (Star), Shiny Flareon (Flare), Mandibuzz (Mandy) and Gyarados (Rage)**

**Greg:**

**On hand: Treecko**

**Brendan:**

**On hand: Mudkip**

**From here, it's my rant on AshxMay is Canon people:**

**Now, I need to answer to a review from AshXMay is Canon people...Just because someone likes another shipping, you don't go and be offensive, I never said anything about Advanceshippers and I never hated the shipping of Ash and May, truth to be told, of Hoenn I watched not many episodes, first because of school and second because Hoenn, besides Unova, hasn't been exactly my favourite region...not because of his travelling companions, just getting used to Contests or just because I watched less episodes because of school...however, my dear reviewer, I stuck to Pokeshipping because I started watching from the first episode and even through after Johto, Ash's female travelling companion changed, likewise after Sinnoh with the male travelling companions changing, I stuck with it, but that doesn't mean I hate them, alright I kinda dislike Almiashipping, I read about them, but just can't seem to like them all the way, and now I'm also okay with Ikarishipping...I have just a little question.**

**You just go writing offensive reviews just because someone likes another shipping? Everyone has their views, everyone has their points, everyone likes what shipping they like, NONE has to be forced by someone that just thinks they're on the right about their shippings! You don't like people that don't like Advanceshipping? Well, you can go and write your own stories, instead of reviewing other people's stories, belittle them, just to feel good with yourself. Just grow up and accept that there are other shippings that people will like, not only Advanceshipping.**

**I don't care about your facts of why Ash and May is canon, everyone likes their shippings, you don't like my response? Well, go and write your stories, but deal with the fact that not everything rotates around Advanceshipping and you, so stop losing times writing reviews like this, because you're just bothering me and other authors if I'm not the first one you reviewed, and if you hope I'm going to turn into an Advanceshipper just because of your opinion, well, you're very wrong, I'm going to always like what I ship, I don't follow the orders of someone that go and tell people these things because you want to feel good with themselves!**

**If you want to act like an immature person, AshxMay is Canon, people, well go and bother your friends, cause I don't have time to lose with someone that just can't accept that people like other shippings, I don't have time for someone that just insults people...so go, do your own fanfictions, but don't ever bother me again, because I prefer writing for people that want only to read, only one to review, than have reviews that just come to insult me because I like something they don't like.**

**You like Advanceshipping? Well, good for you, I don't care about clues or the fact she has the greatest 'assets', there's NO a RULE where we have to only like Advanceshipping, so stop bothering people, because I don't give a care about your motives why Advanceshipping is canon, I'm asking instead myself how can people stand you, if you go and be an insulting brat because people don't like what you like, so I give you a nice suggestion: stop bothering me, I don't have time to only rant about your comments, if you want to review my story, okay, you're welcome, but if you're only going to insult me because I like another shipping, well, you can ignore my story, because I'm not going to be an Advanceshipper, I don't have anything against Ash and May, but I'm not going to change my shippings because you would continue insulting me.**

**Sorry for all Advanceshippers, as I said, I don't have anything against them, but I didn't watch much of Ash's adventure in Hoenn, I watched the first four episodes, Ash capturing Treecko, said Treecko evolving into a Grovyle...so bear with me.**

**...I apologize for readers to have read this harsh reply, but this person can't just go and write an offensive review and then think they can get out with it...everyone has the right to have their favourite shippings that's not Advanceshipping, Pokeshipping, Ikarishipping, Contestshipping...and so on, since if I start writing every shipping down, I think it will take ages to write them all down.**

**People have every right to like the ships they choose to ship, so continue writing about what you like, don't fear the haters, because they're just people that think they can go and belittle people just to feel good with themselves, because they think they're on the right, but everyone has the right to write about the anime, games, cartoons, movies and crossovers they like, without fearing about haters, continue writing to your heart content and don't stop because someone doesn't like the stories and just write offensive things...they just think they're on the right and need to write these things down because they just need to feel good about themselves.**

**Also instead accept constructive criticism, they help you get good at writing, if they don't like your stories, well, everyone has their right to like or not.**

**Maybe I'm the immature one or I deserve to be insulted, but I like what I like, I have my flaws like everyone, I'm not perfect, but I'm not going to go down just because someone needs to feel good with himself and doesn't have problems to go and say things like hating me and calling me something because I have different views from them.**

**I'm sorry for not having updated on Sunday 13****th**** October...on that morning, dad came back home and he told me that my uncle died in the night...and it really shocked me down to the core, also because the day before, we saw him, he was okay...we talked to him, said our goodbyes and we went where we needed to go...I never expected it, to be the last time we would see him alive...the suddenness of it, hit hard, really hard...and I didn't feel like writing, I needed time to wrap my mind about what happened, then I wanted to see him and also his funeral...so sorry for taking so long, but I wasn't in the mood to write.**

**The next chapter will be up on Sunday 27****th****, since this Sunday I'm off for a weekend, also since I have just finished this chapter, I have to write the next one.**

**My spin-off has took some time, I just realized that I will divide it in two parts, I don't know if the prologue will come out tomorrow, but as soon as I edit it, I will post it.**

**Meanwhile read and review, also because I accept constructive criticism and if there are some mistakes, feel free to point them out.**

**Still sorry for the wait, for the long Autor Note, but see ya next Sunday.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The egg hatches and Susanne and Sakura's first captures.**

**Summary: **_As Susanne welcomes the new addition to her team and she and Sakura capture their first Pokemon, Alyson and Christian arrive in Hoenn at Slateport City and are already heading to Littleroot Town...but come face to face with a Pokemon that Alyson has meet in the past seven years and an evil team._

* * *

_**Professor Birch's lab.**_

The group returned to Littleroot Town and returned also to Professor Birch's lab and entering, they could see that the egg that Susanne left in her father's care, was effectively glowing and Susanne rushes to take off the glass container.

It reveals that she did it just in time, because as soon as the glass container was lifted, the egg gave a last glow, that blinded everyone, and when it faded, Susanne's Shiny Shinx was left behind.

Shinx is a quadruped, feline Pokemon resembling a lion cub or lynx kitten, with its front half that is light blue, while the rear is black.

There's a short tuft of fur on its head and smaller tufts on each cheek, the top tuft is smaller on the female Shinx and It has large, oval ears with yellow, star-shaped markings on the insides, yellow eyes and a tiny, red nose.

A black marking encircles its neck like a collar and there are yellow bands above its forepaws, while instead the hind paws are black on the male Shinx and blue on the female, while spiked fur surrounds the base of its long tail, which is tipped with a yellow star shape.

That's for the normal Shinx, but this Shinx instead of blue was yellow, indicating that it was a Shiny and the smaller tuff and blue paws, indicated that she was a female.

Susanne picked her newly hatched Pokemon up, before the Shiny Shinx started wailing, signaling she was already hungry.

That action shocked Susanne a little.

_Whoa, she just hatched and she's already hungry? _she thought, before she shook her head mentally. _Well, it's normal, I guess, she has just hatched._

However, it was clear that, before anything else, she needed to feed her new Pokemon, and she looked to Professor Birch, hoping he had some milk, knowing that if he didn't she needed to go to her house to get it.

"It's in the fridge." the man told Susanne and the girl smiled and rushed to get it, holding the Shiny Shinx, while she was watched from the others.

* * *

_**Five minutes later.**_

After Susanne made sure that the Shiny Shinx was feed, she captured her with the Poke Ball Anthony gave her with the egg, but the Shiny Shinx got out almost quickly and Susanne understood that perhaps, until she was older enough, she would keep her out.

_I guess it's better that until she has grown, I keep her out, since she's a baby and who knows when she'll get hungry...so until she has grown up a little, I'll keep her out with me._

At the end, she, Sakura, Greg and Brendan were standing near Professor Birch, with Susanne asking herself what was going to happen, if they could keep them or they were going to give them back.

Secretly, she hoped the latter wasn't the case, she really wanted to keep her Torchic.

I mean, yes, she told Brendan she was okay with waiting for her Shinx to hatch and wait until she was ready to start training to start her journey, but that was before she had to save Professor Birch...and she really wanted to start her Pokemon Journey soon.

What she didn't know was that her hopes were shared by the others, that were hoping to be able to keep their Pokemon too.

Professor Birch must have read, somehow, their thoughts, because he spoke.

"First of all, I want to thank you for saving me." he told them. "Without you, I don't want to think what would have happened to me."

_Probably, he would still be hanging on that tree._ Susanne thought.

"It's not a problem, sir." Sakura said. "I'm just glad he's safe."

The other three nodded in agreement and the professor smiled.

_They're really good boys. _he thought, before he coughed and he went to what he was going to say next.

"Now, back to business." he said. "As a thank you, you three can keep the Pokemon that you choose to help me."

It was clear that he made them happy with that decision, since the three smiled.

Thank you." the three of them thanked him at the same time.

"Can I call my Torchic, Blaze and my Shiny Shinx, Elettra?" Susanne asked, with Sakura perking up to that question.

She never thought to have asked to Kakuha Hala if she could nickname her Popplio, and she didn't even think about nicknaming her Alolan Vulpix...she just hoped she could still nickname her two Pokemon.

Meanwhile, Professor Birch nodded.

"Of course." he told the girl, that smiled.

Sakura then decided if she could do the same and walked forward.

"Can I choose a nickname for my Popplio and my Alolan Vulpix?" she asked, while letting out her two Pokemon.

Susanne now could take a look to her Pokemon, having never seen them, since she knew the Pokemon from Kanto to Kalos, thanks to her brother, but still didn't know about Alola region, since her brother didn't study about that region still...Alola and the region called Galar.

Even Professor Birch was interested on the two Alolan Pokemon and Sakura decided to clear things out.

"Hum, they're from the Alola Region, like me..." she said. "Popplio is the Water Pokemon Starter of that region, while my Vulpix is the Alolan variation of the Kantonian Vulpix."

Indeed, now that Professor Birch, Susanne and Brendan thought about it, Greg wasn't that surprised since he saw her since this morning, that Vulpix was different from the Fire Types they were used to see, with Susanne remembering that effectively, Sakura's Vulpix used Ice-type moves, while the ones she was used to see used Fire-types ones.

To the end, Professor Birch nodded.

"Well, if you want, you can give them a nickname." Professor Birch said to the end

Sakura nodded, but took the time to decide what nicknames to choose and by the end.

* * *

_**A little later on.**_

To the end, Sakura nicknamed her Popplio Mystic and her Alolan Vulpix Aurora, and the four received their Pokedex: Susanne's was purple, Sakura's pink, Greg's green and Brendan's blue, together to five Poke Balls each.

After that, the group was dismissed and the four went outside, wondering what they were going to do next.

"So, what are you going to do while in Hoenn?"

It was Susanne that broke the silence first, wanting to know what careers they wanted to pursue here.

"I want to participate to the Ever Grande Conference." Greg admitted first. "I want to become a Pokemon Master."

"I want to participate to the Hoenn Grand Festival." Sakura admitted.

Susanne understood that Greg and Sakura were going to be her rivals, since she was going to participate to both Ever Grande Conference and Grand Festival. "I want to become a Top Coordinator."

"I'm going to do both." Susanne announced. "While I want to try and become a Top Coordinator, I want to try to become or a Pokemon Champion or an Elite Four in the future."

"I'm going to travel around Hoenn to see what Pokemon live around Hoenn." Brendan announced. "I want to help dad complete the Pokedex and I heard that there are Pokemon from other regions now."

That caught Susanne's interest, because she wanted to see if she could catch Pokemon that weren't native of Hoenn.

To the end, however it was clear that probably, the four new Trainers were going to travel together to Oldale Town, since there was only one road to reach it.

"So..." Sakura decided to voice what probably everyone was thinking. "What do you say we go to Oldale Town together and then we go our separate ways?"

Susanne nodded.

"Not a bad idea." she admitted, while the boys nodded.

They decided however to start their journeys tomorrow, since they wanted to pass the day training, or better the afternoon training, since their stomach growled and it was clear that it was, thanks to Brendan's PokeNav, past midday.

* * *

**Narrator: **_To the end the four trainers went to eat to Brendan's house, where Anes cooked them lunch and meanwhile the Trainer checked their Pokemon informations and in case of Susanne, even Elettra's moves and she was shocked to discover that the Shiny Shinx knew the moves: Take Down, Fire Fang, Thunder Fang and Tackle._

* * *

_**Route 101, that afternoon.**_

Susanne, letting her newly hatched Shiny Shinx, which she nicknamed Elettra, out and near where she could be seen, since the girl decided to wait at least two weeks before introducing her to Pokemon Battles, let out her Torchic, while even Sakura, Greg and Brendan let out their Pokemon.

Susanne and Greg decided to train together, since they were both training for their Gym Battles and Susanne wasn't sure her Torchic knew the right moves for Contest, at least right now, while Sakura continued to train on Contest moves and Brendan instead went to find what Pokemon live in the area.

While they were training, unbeknownst to them, Elettra decided to wander off, curious about her surroundings and Susanne and Greg were too busy to notice it...at least until they heard Elettra's cries.

* * *

**Narrator: **_Elettra, with her curiosity, had walked into the territory of a fierce Poochyena and also got noticed by a Wurmple, and the small Shiny Shinx was now cornered._

* * *

"Elettra!" Susanne yelled, rushing to her Pokemon, to help her out, followed by Greg, Sakura and Brendan, that had heard the Flash Pokemon's cries.

* * *

_**Where Elettra was.**_

Susanne, Greg, Sakura, Brendan and their Pokemon found the Shiny Shinx cornered by a two Pokemon.

One was a quadruped Pokemon similar in appearance to hyenas and canines, its body is primarily gray with a black face and throath, paws and belly, its eyes are red with yellow sclera and it has a red nose, its lower jaw has two pointed teeth sticking out, the fur at the base of its tail is rumpled and shaggy, while its three-toed paws have gray paw pads on them.

Its companion was instead a small, caterpillar-like Pokemon.

Its body is mainly red with a cream underside and face, it has large yellow eyes with dark pupils and they have one sharp yellow stinger on its head and two of them on its rear, it has a tall, erect, red spine behind its forehead and a similar, smaller spine behind that, it has small spikes running down the top portions of its body and five pairs of stubby white limbs.

Susanne identified both the two Pokemon as Poochyena and Wurmple, but she knew there was no time to use the Pokedex to see their informations, since Elettra needed to be saved.

"Blaze, you're up." Susanne called to her Torchic, that rushed ahead and got between the Poochyena and Wurmple and his teammate.

Sakura, that was interested on catching the Wurmple, decided to help her

"Aurora, go." She called her Alolan Vulpix, that rushed to help Blaze.

The Poochyena and the Wurmple knew that to get to the Shiny Shinx, they had to beat the two Pokemon first and while Poochyena went against Blaze, Wurmple went against Aurora.

"Blaze, go with Flamethrower!" Susanne called.

The Torchic fired a stream of flames at Poochyena that dodged, but then to everyone shock, the Poochyena launched himself against Blaze, with his fangs turning to ice.

_Wait, what?!_ Susanne thought, identifying the move as Ice Fang and being shocked to see that the Pokemon knew that move.

It was a shock because that Poochyena knew the move Ice Fang, since she never saw a Poochyena knowing that move but luckily she recovered quickly enough to tell her Pokemon to dodge and to use once again Flamethrower.

* * *

**Narrator: **_She would later learn, from Brendan, that there were some Pokemon that could have some special moves in their moveset, like their Pokemon Starter and the Poochyena._

* * *

This time the attack struck, but the Poochyena got up and launched himself in a Tackle attack, striking the Chick Pokemon down, but the Torchic come up again.

"Ember and then follow up with Flamethrower!" Susanne called and the Torchic was quick to execute the attacks.

After the Flamethrower hit, the Poochyena was down for the count and Susanne took the opportunity to throw the Poke Ball.

It shook three times, before stopping with a ding, announcing a successful capture.

"Alrighty!" the girl announced running to pick up the Poke Ball. "I caught Poochyena."

Another ding sounded and Susanne looked to see that even Sakura caught the Wurmple, with both the girls having got to three Pokemon each.

To the end, the group made sure that Elettra was okay, and then, seeing that it was getting late, the group returned to Littleroot Town, and since Sakura and Greg didn't live there, Susanne invited Sakura to stay at her home today, while Brendan asked Greg, with the two accepting.

* * *

**Narrator: **_This is what happened to Susanne and her new friends, but meanwhile, in Slateport City, the boat that had Alyson Cesarini and Christian Black arrived to the harbor, and the two were about to get on the road to get their Pokedex updated._

* * *

_**With Alyson and Christian, at Slateport City, at the same time Susane and her friends trained.**_

Alyson and Christian had just arrived in Slateport City and Alyson to the end called Professor Juniper and asked for her Starter, King the Serperior, back with her female Lapras, tha she had nicknamed Aqua, and her female Darmanitan, Fiamma.

_To the end, I have decided for now to get my Starter, King, that had red eyes instead of orange ones, my Lapras and my Darmanitan...and later on will decide who else to take. _Alyson thought.

The two had just left, after eating lunch, Slateport and were heading to Route 103 to ride on their Water Pokemon to reach Oldale Town, where they would take the route 101 to reach Littleroot Town, to get their Pokedex updated.

Truth to be told, neither Alyson nor Christian knew where the Hoenn regional professor was, but thanks to Slateport City's Nurse Joy, that gave them indications, they knew where to go now, even if they knew they would probably have to stop to Oldale Town for the night, before going to Littleroot Town.

They were expecting the journey to Oldale Town to be uneventful, but as they were reaching Route 103, they heard a Pokemon cry that was coming from that same route.

_It can't be him. _Alyson thought, recognizing the cry, even though it has been six months he last saw it.

The last time she saw that Pokemon, she was in the Kanto Region, and she run into him a last time, before he disappeared, and she thought that was the last time she would see him.

But probably, he had returned to Unova, where it must have found where she was going for her last Pokemon Journey...if it was always him.

Meanwhile, Christian was confused, also noticing that his girlfriend had paled considerably when she heard the cry.

"Uh, what's going on?" he voiced and Alyson just sighed.

"You'll see...follow me." she said and she run toward the voice, followed by Christian.

* * *

_**Route 103.**_

_Yep, it's him..._ Alyson thought, when the two reached the scene.

They saw a Pokemon being cornered by two men dressed in a white and blue stripped T-shirt, with blue pants and a dark blue bandana and dark blue and white shoes.

The Pokemon was a quadruped, colt-like Pokemon with a cream colored body, it has a short, rounded snout with large nostrils, and blue eyes, it has also a large, feathery red mane, long, dark blue, ridged eyebrow-like protrusions, and a single cream-colored horn that curves slightly. The back of its head, as well as its neck, is covered with fluffy, light blue fur.

Keldeo has blue hooves and its tail is light blue with white spots and resembles an elaborate feather in a cap.

Christian was surprised to identify it as a Keldeo, since he knew it was a Legendary Pokemon.

* * *

**Narrator: **_Christian didn't know that, because Alyson always forgot it, but Alyson and Keldeo met seven years ago...truth to be told, she was getting to Opelucid City for her last badge, when they met the first time and then...for six years they met...it was clear that he followed her...and the girl didn't exactly know why...was he trying to see if she was worth to become its trainer or he was looking for a worth opponent? Alyson still hasn't found out...he would disappear before she would even try to battle him._

* * *

Alyson sighs and runs toward the two men and the Colt Pokemon.

"Stop!" she called and the two men and the Colt like Pokemon turned to look to her.

She knew she might have caught himself in troubles, but she wasn't going to let them get Keldeo and, even though he was thinking something about expecting this, Christian followed her.

The two men growled.

"Leave us alone!" one of them said. "We just want to get that Pokemon and then we leave."

Alyson shook her head.

"No, not going to happen." she said.

The two men then knew they weren't going to go away that easily, so they were to have to use force.

"Fine, it's your funeral." the second man said and both of them sent out two Golbat.

Golbat were large, blue bat-like Pokemon with purple wings membranes, they have small, slit pupiled eyes, tiny triangular ears with purple insides, and a massive mouth with two fangs in each jaw, that are smaller on female Golbats, while its mouth seems to be otherwise empty, Golbat occasionally displays a long, purple tongue.

They also have short legs with long feet.

It was clear, that the two Golbat were males.

Meanwhile, instead Alyson and Christian went with their Water Pokemon, Aqua the Lapras and Rage the Gyarados.

* * *

_**Five minutes later.**_

The battle didn't last too long, since Aqua and Rage were strong Pokemon and Aqua knocked her opponent out with an Hydropump followed by Ice Beam, while Rage ended his battle with an Aqua Tail followed by Ice Fang.

"Done, now leave." Alyson ordered, as the two Golbat were returned.

"You will regret going against Team Aqua." one of the two men said and then they run away.

"Great, another evil team." Alyson said and then thought. _First Team Plasma1, now Team Aqua...then what?! Alright, it's been almost five years since I faced Team Plasma, but that doesn't mean I like evil teams!_

Christian, obvious to his girlfriend's internal conflict, turned to the Colt Pokemon, to see if he was okay, but was surprised to see that the Colt Pokemon has disappeared.

"Keldeo disappeared!" he called to Alyson, that turned and saw that the Colt Pokemon was missing.

_Yep, he hasn't changed..._ Alyson sighed, but then decided that after facing Team Aqua, she wasn't in the mood to deal with Keldeo, also because it was clear that probably she will never get answers about his behavior and motives of why he was following her.

"It's not the first time he does that." she told her boyfriend. "Forget about it and let's continue."

Alyson jumped on her Lapras and the Transport Pokemon started to move, with Christian looking to her shocked, before following her on his Gyarados.

Unbeknownst to them, Keldeo was watching them from behind the trees, revealing that he hasn't exactly run away, while Alyson knew that one day she would end this game of cat and mouse and confront the Colt Pokemon once and for all.

* * *

**Narrator: **_And so, while Susanne's journey is about to start, two trainers are getting closer and closer to Littleroot Town...but meanwhile, Alyson and Christian not only met a Pokemon from Alyson's past, but met also a new evil Team, that have still unknown intentions...what will happen when their intentions are known?_

* * *

**End of chapter 2, alright took it longer than I thought again, but I got sick and then other things brought me to not be able to write on my computer, since I'm also studying and doing ping-pong, so from now on, I'll update when I'm done with both writing and editing, since even if I say a date, things get in my way.**

**Meanwhile, Elettra's moveset might be a little extreme, but I wanted it this way and I checked the breeding moves too, so that's why Elettra knows Fire Fang and Take Down, since Elettra's mother is a female Pyroar.**

**However, on an happy note, I finished plotting the whole Book 1, there will be 76 chapters in total, well, there can be more in case the plot for the gym battles will change.**

****I forgot to mention it, but when I'll be reaching the gym battles, I will post a plot to make you choose how it ends (win, lose, draw with badge or draw with a rematch needed) and then I will see what to do in base at them, since what happens will change the outcome of battles and in that case, I will have to add a chapter to the story for the rematch.****

**I also know this chapter is shorter, but the length will be based on how long the chapter story is.**

**In case you ask, no there won't be any Pokemon from Galar, in this book, only three Pokemon and their evolution from Alola will appear, but there won't be more than these three Alola Pokemon, while Galar is just ****ONLY**** mentioned.**

**Next chapter we'll see the journey to Oldale Town, Greg battling Brendan and the group separating for their separate journeys.**

**Pokemon:**

**Susanne:**

**On hand: Torchic (Blaze, male), Shinx (Elettra, female, Shiny, newly hatched) and Poochyena (Dark, male, new)**

**Sakura:**

**On hand: Popplio (Mystic, female), Alolan Vulpix (Aurora, female) and Wurmple (Female, new)**

**Christian:**

**On hand: Meganium (Flora, female), Luxray (Thunder, male), Espeon (Star, male), Shiny Flareon (Flare, female), Mandibuzz (Mandy, female2) and Gyaridos (Rage, male)**

**Alyson:**

**On hand: Serperior (King, male), Lapras (Aqua, female) and Darmanitan (Fiamma, female)**

**Greg:**

**On hand: Treecko (Male)**

**Brendan:**

**On hand: Mudkip (Male)**

**I don't know when the next chapter will be on, also because on Friday I'll be getting Pokemon Shield, also I'm having still Ping-pong training and studying, but as soon as I'm done with the next chapter and the edit, I'll post it.**

**See you next time.**

1 Yep, I know what happens in the Anime, but since there's Coldress, here I make the first game that happens in Unova happen...Alyson was the hero of Truth...I know that Reshiram is free in the Anime, but don't worry, I have something planned.

2 Obviously. XD


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Oldale Town, new friends and Greg's first capture.**

**Summary: **_Next day, Susanne and her new friends reach Oldale Town, where Susanne, Greg and Sakura registered to the Pokemon League and/or Grand Festival and pass the morning training, but while Greg captures his first Pokemon, he is challenged by Brendan...what will happen?_

* * *

_**Next day.**_

The night went without problems, but at 6 am, Susanne was awoken by Elettra's cries and she sat up in her bed, looking to the bed she had made for the Flash Pokemon, before taking a look to her alarm.

_6 am..._ she thought, while stifling a yawn. _I think I'll have some rough wake-up calls in the next days._

She then sighed and got up, grabbing the small Pokemon and lulling her to calm down.

_Well, no use on making a fuss over it. _she thought. _Better start going down and prepare some breakfast._

She got to the door and opened it, before glancing to the closed door where she knew Sakura was sleeping.

_Man, she's an heavy sleeper. _she thought. _Well, then she doesn't have a baby Pokemon that wakes her up demanding food._

* * *

**Narrator: **_Even through Susanne wasn't clearly excited about the wake up calls for food, that didn't mean she wasn't happy to have a Pokemon to take care of from an egg, even if taking care of an hatchling has their up and down._

* * *

_**In the kitchen.**_

Susanne took from the fridge the milk, getting also the keetle to warm it up, and the salad, for Sakura's Wurmple.

As the keetle was warming some of the milk she poured in, Susanne looked in the cupboard in search for sic bowls for the Pokemon, two bowls for her and Sakura, complete with spoons and some cereals.

She let out her Pokemon and put some Pokemon food inside of the two bowls for them and the Torchic and the Poochyena started eating it.

As she poured some cold milk inside her bowl, she remembered also the orange juice and two glasses, and after pouring some cereals, the keetle whistled, signaling the warm milk was ready.

She grabbed it and after putting some honey on it and, after it cooled, put it in the bowl meant for Elettra and the Flash Pokemon lapped into it eagerly, while she filled two balls with Pokemon Food and one with the salad she picked up earlier.

Meanwhile, the Chick Pokemon and the Bite Pokemon had finished eating and started chasing each other, while Sakura emerged in the kitchen, with her purple pajamas and yawning.

Sakura looked to her and noticed that it was all ready for breakfast.

"I've prepared breakfast, since Elettra woke me up demanding food." Susanne said, as she sat down. "I've also put some food for your Pokemon."

Sakura didn't know what to say, but to the end, she gave a smile.

"Thank you."

"No problem, now let's dig in."

Sakura nodded and the two started eating, getting to know each other.

* * *

**Narrator: **_Breakfast wasn't that eventful, also as the girls prepared themselves, but to the end, 8 am hit the clock and we find Sakura and Susanne outside, dressed up and waiting for Brendan and Greg._

* * *

_**Outside Susanne's house.**_

Susanne and Sakura were waiting the boys, since Anes told them that they were getting ready and in three minutes, they would arrive, but meanwhile Susanne had the feeling she forgot something.

And to the end she remembered, she wanted to say bye to his father, even though he told her she didn't have too, but she wanted.

"I'm going to say goodbye to dad." Susanne told Sakura. "I'll be back in a jiffy."

The brown haired girl nodded.

"Alright." she said. "We'll wait for you."

Susanne took off to the lab.

* * *

**Narrator: **_In five minutes, Susanne was back to the others, after she said goodbye to his father and the four headed to Oldale Town, ending up battling some wild Pokemon and when the clock hit 9 am, they had reached the town._

* * *

_**Oldale Town.**_

The group reached Oldale Town and they knew that their first stop would be the Pokemon Center, since they not only needed to heal their Pokemon, but Greg, Susanne and Sakura had to register for the Pokemon League and/or the Grand Festival.

And Susanne was really looking for her registration, since she knew that from then on, she could start her journey for real...something that she has been waiting for six years...and whoever was looking to her, could tell that she was eager to start, so they headed for the Center.

* * *

**Narrator: **_It took twenty minutes to sort things out, but to the end, Sakura was registered for the Contests, receiving her Contest Pass, Ribbon case and her Pokeblocks kits, while Greg was registered to participate to the Hoenn League, getting a Badge case, while Susanne was registered to both of them and got everything, with her starting to think she should buy a bigger bag one day, however to the end, everything was sorted and the four decided to head outside to discuss what they were going to do next._

* * *

_**Outside.**_

The group looked to each other and then Susanne decided to speak.

"So what are you going to do now?" she asked. "I'm going to buy some supplies before deciding to go to Petalburg City."

"I'm going to train my Pokemon for the Rustboro Contest." Sakura admitted. "So, I'm going back to Route 101."

"Well, I'm going to study the Pokemon that road for Route 103." Brendan said.

"And I'm looking for another Pokemon." Greg said. "I need to start form a team, I can't really hope to take on Norman without another teammate."

Susanne nodded, getting the logic of his reasoning.

* * *

**Narrator: **_So the group split up, but we're going to follow only Greg, since he's looking for a new Pokemon to add to his Pokemon Team, and later on Susanne._

* * *

_**Route 103.**_

Greg was looking around and found some Pokemon like Poochyena and Wurmple, but he didn't capture them.

Truth to be told, Greg liked Dark Types, but Poochyena weren't exactly is favourite Dark types, and Wurmple, he thought they suited better Coordinators.

However, he was thinking to give up, when he heard a bush rustling and he saw a Pokemon.

It was a small, white Pokemon similar to a seagull, its head makes up a large portion of its body, as it appears to lack a neck.

It has thin, simplistic eyes, two triangular tufts on top of its head, and an orange beak with a hooked, black tip, three blue-tipped feathers gives it a fan-like tail.

Its small, orange feet have two webbed toes and two long, flat wings with light blue stripes near the tips.

Greg took out his Pokedex and pointed it to the Pokemon.

"_Wingull, the Seagull Pokemon." _the robotic voice told Greg. _"Wingull will fly through the sky as though surfing waves. It normally carries food and other valuable items, then hides them here and there."_

Greg decided that this Wingull was going to be his newest Pokemon and took out the Poke Ball containing his Treecko.

"Treecko, let's go!" he called.

The Wood Gecko Pokemon appeared and seeing the Seagull Pokemon, prepared himself for battle.

* * *

**Narrator: **_It took a while, but to the end, Greg managed to capture the Wingull, but had to return to the Pokemon Center to heal his Pokemon, since they were in bad shapes...and after that, he once again returned to Route 103 to train his newly caught Pokemon._

* * *

_**Sometime later, back to the Pokemon Centre.**_

Greg passed the time training his newly caught Wingull, letting his Treecko chill for a bit, also so he could get used to the Water and Flying type Pokemon and as he was doing that, he run into Brendan.

* * *

**Narrator: **_Brendan had passed his time studying the Pokemon that lived there and was about to return to Oldale Town to return to Littleroot Town to let his father know about what he found out, before hitting the road for real, when he runs into Greg._

* * *

The two ended up doing a 1vs1 battle, since even if Greg just caught a Wingull, Brendan had only his Treecko still.

So Greg and Brendan sent their Pokemon and the battle began.

_I have to be careful. _Greg thought, remembering what Professor Birch told them about their Starter Moveset. _I have the type advantage, but his Mudkip knows Blizzard and that can push my Treecko in a very difficult position._

Unbeknownst to him, Brendan was thinking something in these lines, but he was hoping to manage to win the battle even through he only had Blizzard to attack from distance, since Tackle would require getting close to Treecko and in this case he couldn't afford it, since Greg could then use or Absorb or Dragon Claw.

Yeah, there was also Water Gun, but that move wouldn't help much in this case, but he decided that he would go for it.

However the battle began and Greg went first.

"Treecko, go with Pound!" he called.

The Wood Gecko Pokemon nodded and launched himself toward the Mud Fish Pokemon, with Brendan acting fast.

"Mudkip, dodge and go with Water Gun!" he called.

He knew that the attack wouldn't do much damage, but if he was lucky, he would get a close range Blizzard or Tackle.

Mudkip dodged and fired his Water Gun, sending the Geecko Pokemon a little far.

"Now, Blizzard!" he called.

The Mud Fish Pokemon didn't lose time and opened his mouth, as small snowflakes were then shot out of it, forming then also a Blizzard that hit Treecko.

Greg gritted his teeth, but then decided to do something risky, while the Blizzard continued.

_But I'm really going to risk it? _he thought. _Treecko is lucky to not have been frozen yet, but to do so, I might risk that my Treecko faints._

Greg was about to decide to forfeit, when he saw the Wood Gecko Pokemon looking to him and nodding, shocking him since he seemed to have read his thought and was nodding, to tell him to take the risk, but to the end he nodded back.

They were a team, they could lose this battle, but at least they would try and do their best until the end.

"Treecko, run against the Blizzard and use Pound on Mudkip!" he called.

Treecko nodded and started running forward, shocking both Brendan and Mudkip, the last one so shocked that stopped inadvertently his Blizzard while Treecko continued running toward him, even if some part of it were frozen, and pounded onto him, while Greg didn't lose time.

"Go with Absorb!" he called his next move.

Treecko did so and started absorbing Mudkip's energy and regaining some health, but not so much, since he was still partially frozen and he was painting a little.

Mudkip meanwhile managed to use Water Gun, to send Treecko away and both Trainers could tell that both their Pokemon were almost out, so they went for an all-in.

"Mudkip, go with Blizzard!" Brendan called.

Mudkip started to form once again Blizzard, but Greg this time was ready, since he decided to use the surrounding trees and Treecko's speed to his advantage.

"Treecko, be ready." he called to the Geecko Pokemon, that nodded.

Mudkip fired his Blizzard attack, but Greg was ready with his plan.

"Treecko, jump over the trees to dodge and then land on Mudkip!" he ordered.

The Wood Gecko Pokemon, even through partially frozen and on his last feet, managed to do what his Trainer ordered and jumped over the trees, shocking Brendan and Mudkip once again, but before one of the Trainers could react, Treecko had landed on Mudkip.

"Absorb, once again!" he called.

And that last attack signed Greg's victory, since the Mud Fish Pokemon fainted.

"Alright!" Greg cheered, as his Treecko then fell for exhaustion, even though he was still conscious.

Both Trainers recalled their Pokemon, thanking them, and then meet to the center of the battlefield, to shake hands.

"It was a nice battle." Greg said. "I must admit you almost cornered me after that Blizzard."

"Yeah, but you showed your bond with your Treecko, since he trusted you on going against that Blizzard to land two attacks, and you also showed to use the field to your advantage, you will be a good trainer."

Greg smiled, while to the end, the two headed to the Pokemon Center to heal their Pokemon.

* * *

**Narrator: **_Meanwhile, Susanne had finally finished buying some Poke Balls and Potions for her Pokemon, after having waited sometime because there was a long line before it was her turn and was just getting out the store._

* * *

_**With Susanne.**_

Susanne was humming some song she heard when she was a little girl, as she was checking if she bought everything and if she had some money still for any other emergencies.

_Better be safe than sorry if something happens and I need an Antidote for my Pokemon. _she thought.

Her Shiny Shinx was currently inside her Poke Ball, since Susanne wasn't feeling really comfortable to be seen with a Shiny, since she heard that there were people that would ask her to trade her...and she wasn't okay with that and since right now she was just a baby, of course she didn't want to put her at risk for that.

She was thinking to return to the Pokemon Center and let out both Elettra and Blaze, so she started going that way, but she didn't notice that a girl and a boy were getting out the Pokemon Centre and she bumped into the girl, the force of it making her fall to the ground.

"Ow!" she exclaimed, as she rubbed her bottom.

"I'm sorry!" someone said and Susanne looked up to see Alyson offering an hand.

The black haired girl blushed in embarrassment, but accepted the hand and she was helped back to her feet, however she knew she should be the one to apologize.

"No, I'm the one that should apologize." she said. "I wasn't looking."

The dark brown haired girl smiled and shook her head.

"It's okay." she said.

* * *

**Narrator: **_The group after presenting themselves, separate their ways, since Alyson and Christian needed to go to Littleroot Town to update their Pokedex, while Susanne was thinking to find some new Pokemon._

* * *

_**Later.**_

Susanne hasn't found any Pokemon she wanted to capture and she was thinking of going to Petalburg City alone, but two things stopped her: one the fact she saw that she wasn't the only one to have been still in Oldale and second that her stomach growled.

That and the fact that Elettra, that has been strangely quiet for a while, started crying demanding food.

However, since they saw each other, Susanne knew she has to at least say goodbye before she needed to go and feed her Pokemon and herself.

* * *

**Narrator:** _That was when the group separated, Greg hit the road almost quickly, after he hate a snack at the Pokemon Center and having bought Pokemon Food for his Pokemon, Brendan decided to return to Littleroot Town to let his father know of the Pokemon he saw in Route 103, while Sakura decided to eat lunch with her and then they would hit the road to Petalburg City together, before separating ways__**. **__So this is where our part with Susanne and her friends end, because let's see where Alyson and Christian are._

* * *

_**To Littleroot Town, professor Birch's lab.**_

Someone knocked to the door and Professor Birch went to open it, finding an 18 years old girl and a nineteen years old girl.

* * *

**Narrator: **_Alyson and Christian reached Littleroot Town and are meeting Professor Birch, but now we're leaving them here, since our journey is with Susanne, not with them, but I can tell you that their paths will meet with Susanne and her friends again._

* * *

**Alright, Chapter 3 is done, sorry for the wait, but after the chapter was done, I wasn't proud of the result so, this time I needed to give an even bigger editing than the last three times.**

**As you can see, this is where Susanne, Brendan, Greg and Sakura separate ways, but while Susanne and Sakura will travel together for another chapter (whoops, spoilers. XD), Greg and Brendan won't appear for a while, likewise Alyson and Chris.**

**Ah, in case you're asking yourself about why Sakura's Wurmple doesn't have a nickname, she'll get one, but as soon as she reaches her final stage.**

**I also apologize for the many narrator, but at times, I didn't know what to put for the dialogue, I couldn't find the way to do so, so I'm sorry for the many narrator parts.**

**Next chapter will see Susanne and Sakura reaching Petalburg City, with some characters and new Pokemon.**

**Pokemon:**

**Susanne:**

**On hand: Torchic (Blaze, male), Shinx (Elettra, female, Shiny) and Poochyena (Dark, male)**

**Sakura:**

**On hand: Popplio (Mystic, female), Alolan Vulpix (Aurora, female) and Wurmple (female)**

**Greg:**

**On hand: Treecko (male) and Wingull (male, new)**

**Brendan:**

**On hand: Mudkip**

**Alyson:**

**On hand: Serperior (King, male), Lapras (Aqua, female) and Darmanitan (Fiamma, female)**

**Christian:**

**On hand: Meganium (Flora, female), Luxray (Thunder, male), Espeon (Star, male), Flareon (Flare, female, Shiny), Mandibuzz (Mandy, female) and Gyarados (Rage, male)**

**Before I conclude this author note, I let you know that I'm writing a what if version of this book, having been inspired by the new game, I'm writing now the book of it, but the story will be published later on.**

**I'm not sure if to base myself on Sword or on Shield and other details, so it'll take time, the only thing I can tell you is, that it will be another version of Susanne's journey, but with more significant changes.**

**To example, no Alyson, Christian, Luna won't disappear, also because Susanne will start her journey at 10, not 16.**

**But not going to tell you more, also because I need to program it really carefully.**

**So see ya next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Journey to Petalburg City.**

**Summary: **_Susanne and Sakura continued their journey to Petalburg City, while Sakura's Wurmple soon evolves into a Silcoon and Susanne captures a new member of the team. When they reach the city, they separate ways and Susanne will make a new friend._

* * *

**Narrator: **_Susanne and Sakura, after lunch, left Oldale Town and the duo hit the road, hoping to reach Petalburg City before nightfall._

* * *

_**On Route 102.**_

Susanne and Sakura had just hit the road and were planning meanwhile how to act, since they never thought about training in a double battle, yeah, they trained together, but they were matches and when they caught Wurmple and Dark, they battled separately.

However, to the end, they managed to figure how to battle in double battles and trained and battled trainers together and by the time they got to Petalburg City, Sakura's Wurmple had evolved into a Silcoon, learning Harden, and Susanne captured a female Ralts, that she nicknamed Hope, that by her Pokedex she discovered that she has Confusion and Growl.

Silcoon is a cocoon-like Pokemon that uses silk to attach itself to tree branches.

It is almost completely covered in white silk with only two small holes, with a pair of red eyes that can be seen through said holes, even if they are hidden partially by a rough fringe of silk.

Sakura revealed that she was hoping that her Wurmple would evolve into a Silcoon, since she likes more Beautifly, she doesn't have anything against Cascoon and Dustox, but she's not a real fan of Poison Types...but she confessed that even though her Wurmple would have evolved into a Cascoon, she wouldn't have freed him and would have lived with the fact she had a Poison Type in her team.

Ralts, instead, is a humanoid Pokemon with a white body, it has thin arms and legs that widen toward the feet.

There is a wispy extension trailing off the back of its feet, creating the overall impression of a nightgown or oversized dress, with most of its face that is covered by green hair that resembles a bowl cut, but a pair of pinkish red eyes is sometimes visible.

There are two flat, red horns on top of its head: a large one toward the front and a smaller one at the back.

She wondered if one day she would see a Gallade, since she has discovered her Ralts was a female.

However...the girls have reached Petalburg City at five p.m. and the two were right now standing to the Pokemon Center to wait for their Pokemon to be healed and to decide on what they were doing next.

* * *

_**Pokemon Center.**_

"So, you're starting your journey to Rustboro?" Susanne asked to the brown haired girl, that nodded.

"Yeah, it's still not that late and there's nothing to hold me here, I mean, you are a Pokemon Trainer too and there's a gym here, but for me, there aren't Contests here."

"I heard from Nurse Joy that one will be held here in six months." Susanne admitted, but Sakura gave her an incredulous look.

"You're really thinking I'm going to stay here for six months?!" she asked and Susanne was quick to shake her head.

"No, no, no!" she said, reassuringly. "I wanted to let you know of what I learned so in sixth months, we might end up here for the Contest Ribbon."

Sakura blushed, now understanding and feeling embarrassed to have thought that the black haired girl wanted her to remain in Petalburg for sixth months.

"Sorry." she said.

"It's okay, don't worry, maybe I should have included this to the phrase."

The two looked to each other and then laughed, with Susanne realizing that this was her first time she had a good laugh since her sister disappeared.

Their laugh was cut short as they heard the doors, that brought to the room where the healing room were, slid open and they turned to see Nurse Joy and her two Wigglytuff walking to the front desk.

Wigglytuff is a Pokemon with a bean-shaped body and stubby arms and legs, there is a fluffy, curled tuft of fur on its head.

It has long, rabbit-like ears with black insides and slightly lighter color at the tips and large blue eyes, I's also covered in pink fur with a white belly.

The nurse and one of the two Balloon Pokemon, were carrying a tray each with Sakura and Susanne's Poke Ball on them, while the other Wigglytuff was moving a stretcher where a well-feed Elettra was on it.

"Your Pokemon are fully healed." the nurse smiled to them and the two girls got up to take them back.

* * *

**Narrator: **_And so, the girls got their Pokemon and as soon as they got out the Center, they went their separate ways, since Sakura decided that there was still sometime before nightfall and so she continued, while Susanne decided to train her Pokemon still for a while, before turning in for the night._

* * *

_**Next day.**_

Susanne had decided to go and buy a camping kit after another wake-up call from Elettra, that had scared every Trainer, Pokemon and the nurse in the Pokemon Center, with the black-haired girl that has apologized to everyone for that.

She however wasn't going to risk to be thrown out of the next Pokemon Center because of her Shinx, which she can't however blame because she was a baby and if she's hungry, it's not exactly her fault, so that's why before heading to battle the Gym leader in Petalburg, she stopped to a store to buy the kit for camping, intending to sleep in the forests or where she could outside the city until Elettra passed the baby stage and could be also returned in her Poke Ball.

* * *

**Narrator: **_To the end, she purchased her camping kit1 and she went to the Gym, hoping to challenge it before continuing her journey to Rustboro City to try and get her first ribbon._

* * *

_**Inside the Gym.**_

She was surprised, when she opened the door and peered inside, how much plain it was this gym, but she decided that it was normal since from what he has heard from her father, it was a Normal Type Gym, even though she heard from her sister that the gym leader that lived her was the father of the Princess of Hoenn, May Maple.

However she mastered her courage and entered.

"Hello?" she called. "I'm here to challenge the gym leader."

There was no answer and Susanne was thinking she might have come to the gym in a wrong moment.

_But the gym's door is unlocked..._ she thought. _There has to be someone._

Then the door that was to the other part of the gym opened and a woman came out.

It was a woman with brown hair and lavender eyes, that noticed then the girl.

"Oh, hi," she greeted the sixteen years old girl politely. "Are you a Pokemon Trainer?"

Susanne nodded.

"Um, yes." she answered. "I'm Susanne Matthews. I'm here to challenge the gym leader."

The woman smiled.

"Alright, I'm going to call him." she said. "I'm Caroline, by the way."

"N-Nice to meet you." Susanne bowed.

The woman smiled and then she went to call her husband, while Susanne decided to take a seat in the sidelines, with Elettra sitting near her, after she let her come out from the Poke Ball.

* * *

_**Five minutes later.**_

Susanne looked up from her Shiny Shinx when she heard the backdoor open again and she looked up to see Caroline coming back with her husband.

The man had navy eyes and matching hair, while he was wearing a red jacket upon a gray shirt that was upon a white shirt, he wears blue pants, that has white stripes on either side of them2 and black and brown wood sandals3.

"I'm Norman, the gym leader." the man presented himself. "Are you the Trainer that wants to challenge me?"

Susanne nodded and got up.

"Yeah, I-I'm Susanne." she greeted.

But then the man noticed that she looked like she has just become a Trainer's recently, not only by the looks of the Flash Pokemon near her, but also for her shoes, since he knew that people that were more expert had their shoes more dirty...so he was going to tell her that right now he couldn't accept her challenge and to send her to Rustboro City, when the door opened again.

This time the one that entered was a boy with tea green hair and ice blue eyes, that was wearing a blue jacket, over a white shirt, by the looks of it, since the jacket was buttoned, but she could see the neckline of the shirt, gray pants, and white and light blue shoes, with a brown satchel that was hanging from his shoulder.

The girl noticed that the boy looked sick, but she didn't say anything, not wanting to be insensitive.

The boy went to Norman.

"Um..." he said. "E-excuse me...I...I'd like to get a Pokemon please..."

Norman recognized him.

"Hm? Aren't you...You're Wally, right?"

Wally nodded.

"Y-yes...I'm supposed to go stay with my relatives in Verdanturf Town for a while." he explained. "But I thought I might be lonely by myself, so I wanted to bring a Pokemon with me. But I've never caught a Pokemon by myself...I'm not sure if I can."

Norman understood and was going to offer his Pokemon, when Susanne, wanting to help him, decided to step in.

"Hum...if you want, I can burrow my Torchic."

Wally, Norman and Caroline looked to the girl, that noticing their looks, blushed.

"Uh, sorry..." she said. "I wanted to offer my help...but if you don't want it's..."

"You want to lend me your Torchic?" Wally asked, making Susanne jumped.

"Uh, yeah..." she said. "I'm Susanne, by the way...but if it's okay with it, if it's not okay, it's okay the same, I just wanted to..."

Norman decided to step in, noticing that the girl was starting rambling.

"If you want that, you can lend him your Torchic." the man started, bringing the girl and the boy to look to him, as Susanne shut her mouth. "I was going to lend him one of my Zigzagoon, but if you're okay with this, you can go and help him."

Susanne nodded.

"I-I will." she said.

Wally smiled to the girl.

"Thank you." he said.

"I-It's okay." Susanne said. "I'm happy to help if I can."

The two then went on the road.

* * *

**Narrator: **_Susanne and Wally went to Route 102, where Wally managed to catch a Ralts, like hers, and after that, they got back to Petalburg City, where Wally was going to his house to show his Pokemon, while Susanne was going to try and conquer her badge, but they found Norman waiting outside the gym._

* * *

_**Petalburg City, near the gym.**_

Susanne was kinda confused to why Norman was waiting outside the gym, but she decided to wait to question it, as Wally was giving her back her Torchic's Poke Ball.

"Thanks for letting me borrow your Torchic and for coming with me." he thanked her. "My Ralts and me are going to be best friend."

Susanne nodded, with a smile.

"Just promise me that you'll take care of Ralts." she said.

"I will, now I'm going to show my Ralts to my parents and then I'll be off."

"Well, hope to see you again."

Wally nodded and waved, as he went to his house, that was near the gym.

Neither of them knew, at that moment, that they wouldn't exactly meet at Verdanturf Town, but to Mauville City, for Susanne's third badge and Wally to try and convince his uncle that he was ready to become a Pokemon Trainer.

After Wally entered the house, Norman decided it was time to tell Susanne that she wasn't ready to battle her and approached her, with the black haired teenager that looked up to him.

"Listen, Susanne." he spoke to the girl, with a calm voice. "I know you came here to battle me, but right now I can't accept your challenge."

"Eh? Why?" she asked, shocked

The man sighed.

"You have just started your journey, right?"

The girl nodded.

"Well, you see, I accept challengers that have at least four badges."

"Oooh..." she said. "So I have to get four badges first, before I'm qualified to challenge you?"

The man nodded.

"So, where I have to go, next?"

"You have to go to Rustboro City, you need to pass Petalburg Woods to get to it."

Susanne nodded, remembering that she was heading there for the first contest.

"Ok, thanks." she said.

* * *

**Narrator: **_And so Susanne parted from Petalburg City with no badges, but she's okay with that, since she knows she will return when she'll be stronger to claim her badge...but is she ready for whatever will come next?_

* * *

**Alright, I'm done guys, wow...this chapter took less time than I thought, but then I guess this time I was more inspired.**

**With this chapter, we reached Petalburg City, with Susanne having caught a female Ralts and Sakura's Wurmple having evolved into a Silcoon, where Susanne and Sakura parted ways and Susanne learned about having to get four badges first before battling Norman, while meeting Wally and helping him getting his first Pokemon by lending him her Torchic.**

**Yeah, I know, I could change it from the Anime and games, but let's face it, Susanne's not ready to face Norman with her Torchic, her newly caught Ralts and a Poochyena...yeah, I know she has a Shinx too, but she's not battling still.**

**Next chapter, Susanne will have to pass through Petalburg Woods...and...well, can't spoil it to you.**

**Pokemon:**

**Susanne:**

**On hand: Torchic (Blaze, male), Shinx (Elettra, female, Shiny), Poochyena (Dark, male) and Ralts (Hope, female, new)**

**Sakura:**

**On hand: Popplio (Mystic, female), Alolan Vulpix (Aurora, female) and Silcoon (female)**

**Wally:**

**On hand: Ralts (male4)**

**Alright, I'm done...not sure if I'm going to post next chapter before next year, surely not during 24****th****, 25****th**** and 26****th**** December, but we'll see.**

**See ya next chapter.**

1 Please, note that even through in the games, the camping kit has been just introduced in the newest games, in the Anime it's not that unusual...at least in Kalos, since I watched also some episodes in Japanese...since in Italy the episodes were slow...-.- (Alright, yeah, I watched it, but I admit I liked Kalos a lot.)

2 Ok, I'm basing on the game of Omega Sapphire and Alpha Sapphire, but bear with me if I confuse something.

3 I don't really understand these things. XD

4 Yep, I know I didn't mention it in the story, but here, yes.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Encountering Team Aqua and Magma.**

**Summary: **_Susanne was hoping for a normal journey, without too many problems and cares in the world, even if she was waiting for some news about her sister. But Petalburg Woods will reveal that her journey wouldn't be a normal one._

* * *

**Narrator: **_It's been two days since Susanne has left Petalburg City to reach Rustboro City, but the girl hasn't been that lucky to find her way to Petalburg Woods, even though she has managed to add two new Pokemon to her team, Spirit the Pidove and Leaf the Seewaddle, where she looked to their moves through the Pokedex1...In the second day, she finally managed to find the entrance to the Petalburg Woods, and we find her there, trying to capture a Cottonee._

* * *

_**Petalburg Woods.**_

Susanne knew that probably her journey would be a little difficult if she doesn't know how to move around the region, but she knew that she would only learn how to go around only by continuing...even if right now she shouldn't be worrying about her sense of directions, since she was battling a Cottonee and trying to catch her.

Cottonee is a white, circular Pokemon, with white, puffy sections on the top of its head and its underside.

Behind it has a green, star shaped section similar to the area where a plant connects to its produce and it has orange, oval-shaped eyes, and furled notched leaves on the side of its body.

For this battle, she was using her Ralts, that she trained the most since she has learned Disarming Voice, because that move faltered at times and only in this battle she finally managed to master it so that she could attack Pokemon without faltering.

"Go, Hope!" she called. "Use Disarming Voice one last time!"

The Ralts opened her mouth and released a beam of purple hearts in a loud shrieking voice and the attack hit the wild Cottonee, that tumbled to the ground with swirls in its eyes.

Susanne sized her chance to catch the Cotton Puff Pokemon, and looked in her bag for her Poke Balls, but couldn't find one.

_That's strange. _she thought. _I thought I had more..._

She then realized that she left Petalburg City after buying Potions but not other Poke Balls and she used the last ones to catch her Pidove and her Sewaddle.

_Aw man..._ she thought. _I thought I had enough..._

She sighed, knowing that it couldn't be helped, also because there was no way she was going to try and get back to Petalburg City to get some.

She then looked to the Cottonee, as she recalled the Feeling Pokemon to her Poke Ball with a thank you, and sighed, since she didn't want to leave the poor injured Pokemon in the wild, so she fished one of her last Potion and went to it, healing the Cotton Puff Pokemon, that recovered, accepted her apology for the attack, since she was kind enough to heal her even though she didn't capture her, and left.

_Well, this is done. _she thought. _Now let's continue this journey._

* * *

**Narrator: **_And so, Susanne continued her journey, not knowing that her decision to not go all the way back for Poke Balls, has been the right choice._

* * *

_**An hour or two later.**_

Susanne continued her journey and, after battling Trainer, Wild Pokemon and stopping for lunch, she reaches what might be the center of the forest, or so she hopes, because if she's not getting closer to the exit, she might have got lost again.

_It's in time like this I regret not having chosen to remain in Johto. _she thought.

Since she was born in Johto and she was forced to postpone her journey for six years, she studied the region by maps, accompanying Anthony around the region, so when she would have started her journey, she wouldn't really get lost, but who knew that she would get to Hoenn and she would have started her journey almost as soon as she moved to Littleroot Town?

Yep, she was so excited to start her journey, that she didn't think that Hoenn wasn't exactly Johto...well, getting lost is also a part of journeys, so she shouldn't complain.

Susanne shook her head, deciding she shouldn't complain, since finally her dream to start a Pokemon Journey started, and continued, until she saw a man in a lab coat that was looking around the trees and the grass.

Susanne looked to him and was thinking about or just continue and ignore him, or stop and ask if he needed help...and to the end she decided to ask him if he needed help, so she approached him.

"Uhm, excuse me?" she called and the man turned around to see her.

"Oh, hi." the man greeted her. "Have you seen the Pokemon Shroomish? He's my favourite!"

Susanne thought about it, but she hasn't seen the Mushroom Pokemon anywhere, so she was going to tell him that she didn't, when someone shouted**.**

"Hey, you!"

A man wearing a blue bandana, a white and blue stripped shirt, blue pants, white and blue stripped socks, and dark blue and blue shoes, with black gloves and a black belt, and a skeleton like logo shaped like an 'A' on the bandana, appeared.

"Give me the Devon parts." the man yelled, scaring the lab coated man, that hid behind the girl.

Susanne didn't know what was going on, but she decided to get one of her Poke Balls ready just in case...and she did the right thing since the man noticed that the other man wasn't going to give him the Devon parts without using force and was about to get his Pokemon ready when someone else yelled.

"HEY!"

Susanne groaned.

_Here we go again..._ she thought, just as another man, this one wearing red, with a 'M' logo, appeared.

"You with the Devon parts." he yelled to the lab coat man, clearly annoyed. "Do you know how much I waited for you at the exit? So I could ambush you?!"

Susanne knew that the man that was hiding behind her was in trouble and she knew she was probably going to have to help him.

But before she or the man wearing the lab coat could say something, the man in blue diverted his attention from them to the one in red, not taking much to recognize who he was.

"He's my target." the man dressed in blue hissed to the man dressed in red. "I was sent to get the Devon parts. Team Aqua needs them."

_Team Aqua? _Susanne asked. _Oh, please, not one of these evil teams like Team Plasma or Galactic2..._

"He's **NOT** your target!" the man dressed in red told the Team Aqua grunt. "He's **MY** target, Team Magma needs these parts."

_Team Magma? Oh, no, __NOT__ two evil teams!_

Meanwhile, the two grunts from different factions started arguing and truth to be told, Susanne thought about taking advantage of it and get away avoiding conflict, but then she decided against it, also because: one it could be an act of cowardice and second, they could even notice they were getting away and chase them, so she decided to end things here and now.

"Hey, you two." she called.

The two men turned to her and she showed the two Poke Ball she picked up for this battle: one containing Hope and the other containing her Sewaddle.

"If you want these parts, you're going to have to battle me." she said, ready to make them go away with a Pokemon Battle.

Silence followed these words as the two grunts looked to her and then to each other, knowing that they have now a problem, so the Aqua grunt decided they needed to work together, even if the idea wasn't exciting.

He took a deep breath and looked to the Magma grunt.

"Well, we're both trying to get these Devon parts." he said. "So what do you say we team up, ONLY for this time, to get rid of her and then we'll battle to decide who will get them?"

The Magma grunt thought about it and then decided it was a good idea.

"That's a good idea." he admitted, even though he hated himself for admitting it.

He then put his hand out.

"Truce?"

The Aqua grunt made a face, but forced himself to shake his hand.

"Truce."

The two men turned to Susanne and sent out two Pokemon: a Poochyena for the Magma grunt's Poke Ball and Zubat from the Aqua grunt's Poke Ball.

Zubat is a blue, bat-like Pokemon and while it lacks eyes, it has pointed ears with purple insides and a mouth with two sharp teeth on each jaw, even if a male will have larger fangs than a female.

It has purple wing membranes supported by two, elongated fingers, and two long, thin, tails.

By the fact this Zubat has larger fangs, the Aqua grunt had a male.

Susanne instead sent out her Ralts and her Sewaddle.

Sewaddle is a caterpillar-like Pokemon with a broad, bitten leaf enfolding its head like a hood and its large, spherical head is an orange-yellow with two small close-together knobs on its forehead.

Sewaddle's eyes are black and circular, and its mouth has a downward-pointing, crescent-shaped orange snout with a sharp tiny tooth at either end.

It's green body has three segments with a pair of stubby, spherical orange legs on each segment.

Susanne looked to the two opponents and knew she was at both advantage and disadvantage, but if she played her cards right, she could be able to end this battle quickly.

The Magma grunt decided to go first.

"Poochyena, use Bite against Sewaddle." he called to his Pokemon, deciding to go for the weakest.

The Bite Pokemon took a running start, ready to bite on the Sewing Pokemon.

Susanne knew she had to act fast and quickly thought about the moves her Pokemon knew and discarded Disarming Voice, String Shot and Bug Bite, Confusion was clearly out of question because the Poochyena was a Dark-Type, so she went for Leaf's Razor Leaf.

"Leaf, use Razor Leaf." she called.

Leaf nodded and started sending a volley of sharp leaves toward the Poochyena, managing to hit the Bite Pokemon and sending him off course, cancelling his attack.

The Aqua grunt decided to go next.

"Zubat, use Wing Attack against that Sewaddle." he called.

The Bat Pokemon went to attack Leaf, with his wings turning white.

Susanne knew how to counter Zubat's attack.

"Hope, use Confusion and send that Zubat against Poochyena." the girl called.

The Feeling Pokemon nodded and her eyes turned blue, with the same outline that appeared around the Zubat, stopping his attack.

But Hope didn't stop there, since she then used her powers to send him against Poochyena, sending both of them a little far.

But the two Pokemon got up quickly and Susanne acted fast.

"Hope, go with Disarming Voice, Leaf, use Razor Leaf." she called.

But the two grunts knew what to do.

"Poochyena, go with Growl." the Magma grunt called.

The Poochyena growled and the sound distracted the two Pokemon from attacking.

"Now, use Bite on that Sewaddle."

"Zubat, Astonish on Ralts!" the Aqua grunt called.

Both Pokemon attacked, sending Hope a little away and Poochyena bites on Sewaddle, making the Sewing Pokemon cry out in pain and that scared Susanne, since the Bite Pokemon continued biting on Leaf but luckily, she snapped out of it and she saved the Sewing Pokemon by making Hope use once again Confusion and sending again the Bat Pokemon against the Poochyena, that was too busy trying biting on the poor Bug Type to notice his partner being sent toward him.

The force of the collision sent once again the two Pokemon flying, with the Poochyena being forced to let go of the Sewing Pokemon.

Leaf seemed fine, she had some bites injuries on her leaves and body, but luckily nothing too deep, but the leaves of her hood and clothes were clearly thorn and Susanne was hoping to find someone that had a Leavanny to make new clothes for her Sewaddle, knowing about the Nurturing Pokemon's abilities of making clothes for them, thanks to Anthony's book...yeah, she knows that even Sewaddle can make them themselves, but she had also to go to a Pokemon Center for her injuries, since she run out of Potions.

However, now she had to end this battle so she could worry about her Pokemon.

"Leaf, use String Shot, prevent them from getting up!" she called.

The Sewing Pokemon nodded and before the two Pokemon could get up, Leaf used String Shot, stopping them from moving.

"Now, let's end this. Leaf, use Razor Leaf, Hope, go with Disarming Voice." she called.

The two attacks ended the battle in her favor.

The two men were forced to call their Pokemon back and they looked to the lab man.

"This is not the end." they said, before the Team Magma grunt looked once again to the girl.

"And you, if you meddle again with Team Magma, you'll regret it, so go and face Team Aqua." he said, before running away, cackling.

"Yeah, go and face..." the Team Aqua started, before realizing what the other said. "HEY!"

He then run, following the man and leaving both of them alone.

"They are strange people..." Susanne said.

The man nodded, but then looked to her.

"Really thanks for helping me." he said. "I wish I could thank you..."

He then realized he could thank her: healing her Pokemon and helping the Sewing Pokemon, since he had a Leavanny.

"Wait, I can help you." he said. "Let me heal your Pokemon and also get my Leavanny to help your Sewaddle."

The girl, to the beginning, wanted to yell to him, since he had a Pokemon and could have helped her, but then she decided against it, deciding that even though he could have helped, everything turned alright, so she smiled to him.

"Thank you."

* * *

_**Ten minutes later.**_

In five minutes, Hope and Leaf were healed and her Sewaddle had also new clothes thanks to Harold's, the lab coat man's name, Leavanny, but after that, he had to leave since he got a call from his work place.

However, before going, he gave her some instruction to how reach the end of the woods and that's where she was, heading for the exit, not knowing that someone was watching.

It was another Team Aqua's grunt, but this one was a girl around mid twenties, with blood red eyes and she looked to Susanne leaving, before getting out a walkie-talkie, waiting for someone to respond to her call.

"This is the Petalburg recon team checking in." she said, after someone picked up. "I'm afraid I have to begin with an apology, Mr. Matt...It's not good news...It's not good news...the mission is a no-go...A little something cropped up and got in the way..."

She stopped talking, letting the man speak from the other line and nodded.

"Roger that." she said to the end. "Got it. Will do. I'll continue investigating that energy we detected."

To the end, she closed the call.

"...Phew!" she breathed, before looking to the exit of Petalburg Woods, even through Susanne had left already. "Bu that kid sure had some promise as a Trainer, I'd say."

* * *

**Narrator: **_And so, Susanne had stopped Team Aqua and Team Magma from taking something from Harold and now she's heading for Rustboro City, but meanwhile, who is this girl that has reported the failure from Team Aqua? Well, the only way to find out is to continue the story._

* * *

**Author's note (I forgot in the others, sorry. XD...Even if I think you got it even without me mentioning it now.):**

**Alright, chapter 5 is done, so probably for this year it's all, I don't think Chapter 6 will be up before 2020.**

**So, here Susanne, that has added two new Pokemon to her Team, faces two grunts from Team Aqua and Team Magma, hope the battle was nice.**

**Meanwhile, yep, Susanne's Ralts has some problem with some moves and I plan also something for when she will be a Gardevoir, I know what, but no spoilers for ya.**

**Sorry if Team Aqua's grunt description isn't the best and well...I didn't know how to explain Team Magma's.**

**Meanwhile, I want to thank WyldClaw, that made me remember something I totally forgot to mention: about the Starter's moves, he raised a good point that made me give some thinking, also because I really didn't explain...so I was writing my explanation here, on hopes to then came later on with some ideas to explain this on chapter 2.**

**However then I thought better and did some research to at least confirm what I was explaining and to not have written something stupid without checking...and I discovered I did right.**

**Let me explain:**

**I was going to say that I was inspired by PokeNav Plus, but I thought I should check better and fished out my Alpha Sapphire game and checked on Bulbapedia, going ****ON**** Generation VI and checked...and noticed that I was going to say the wrong thing...I admit I really thought that you could encounter Pokemon with moves that could have learned from TM, but thinking about it, then how they could have learned them if they are WILD Pokemon?**

**To the end, I came with an idea, that might have been what I thought four years ago: I wanted to give them moves to help save Birch...yeah, I could give them an opponent like four Poochyena or what else, but I wanted to give them only an opponent and it came to a recently evolved Vigoroth and wanted them to give some more stronger moves.**

**For Sakura's Popplio, I gave her also Bubblebeam, since Sakura and her Popplio come from Alola and they have trained before heading to Hoenn.**

**Sorry, it might sound a lame explanation, but I really can't think of something else...since I'm not mentioning Pokemon Origins.**

**However if someone has an idea of how I can make Professor Birch explain how Torchic, Mudkip and Treecko knew Flamethrower, Blizzard and Dragon Claw, you are welcomed to tell me, because I know this might be a lame explanation and if someone isn't satisfied and wants me to mention it in the story, I'll be happy to do that if someone can help me with how I could make Professor Birch explain this...because I don't know how.**

**If, even though it's a lame explanation, you're satisfied...well, sorry to have forgotten about it and still thanks, WyldClaw, to have mentioned it.**

**However, next chapter, Susanne will meet old friends, new Pokemon will be introduced and the Contest will start.**

**Susanne:**

**On hand: Torchic (Blaze, male), Shinx (Elettra, female, Shiny), Poochyena (Dark, male), Ralts (Hope, female), Pidove (Spirit, male) and Sewaddle (Leaf, female)**

**Pokemon caught off chapter are not considered new...the ones that I write their capture on chapter have 'new' written...or 'newly hatched' in Elettra's case in chapter 2.**

**Alright, see you next chapter.**

1 Indeed Leaf knows also Bug Bite together to Razor Leaf and String Shot.

2 Note that this takes place while Ash is in Unova, so Team Galactic has been dealt with, but Ash is still gathering the badges while Susanne is in Hoenn...so I think you get the mention of Black and White game, right?


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Rustboro City Day 1: Catching up and contest part 1.**

**Summary: **_To the end, Susanne reaches Rustboro City for both her first contest and her Gym battle, but at when she reaches the Center battleground, to train, she finds Sakura and Greg...and she will discover some things and also the two aspiring Coordinators will meet someone that will help them with their costumes._

* * *

_**Rustboro City.**_

Susanne and Elettra, that in the last day Susanne finally could recall her Pokemon without the Flash Pokemon getting out of it at random times but that this time she let her out to feed her up, reached Rustboro City.

Susanne was quite happy to not to have to worry about Elettra's getting out of her Poke Ball at random times, even though she was thinking it would take time before the Flash Pokemon would grow from her baby stage, but she decided to not dwell about it, deciding to use however the Camping Kit she bought for the days she would sleep on the road when Pokemon Centers weren't near.

Also because right now she was looking around the city and found soon the Contest Hall, a store where she could buy Contest Seals and also costumes.

She considered herself lucky to have listened to her sister, because the rules about dress codes in Contests changed two years ago prior since, before the rules changed, the only region where you had to wear a costume, well not necessarily but she saw, always thanks to Luna, that not counting the Coordinator known as Dawn, every Coordinator wore a costume, if you wanted to do Contests, was in Sinnoh, but now thanks to the rules even in the other regions it was a must to wear a costume if you wanted to participate.

However, right now she decided to worry about getting a costume tomorrow, since it was almost evening and she needed to book a room at the Pokemon Center and also do some Contest Training.

But then she decided to at least check when the registration for the Contest is closing, because if tomorrow she couldn't register, she was going to have to wait for the next Contest to start her Coordinator career.

_Better be safe than sorry. _she thought.

She and her Shinx turned around and run toward the Contest Hall.

* * *

_**Pokemon Center.**_

Luckily, Susanne had time to register to the Rustboro Contest until tomorrow at 11 a.m., so if she woke up soon, found and bought a costume, she could register.

After getting that piece of information, Susanne went to the Pokemon Center and the girl had managed to book in for the night, with the nurse assuring her that the room was soundproofed, so Elettra wouldn't scare anyone at the center if she decided to pop out of the Poke Ball.

The girl had blushed at that, guessing that what happened in Petalburg City had already reached **EVERY** Pokemon Center in Hoenn, but Susanne decided it was however a good idea.

After thanking the Nurse, that had also checked her Pokemon, she went to the battle site, that the Center provided for Trainers that were staying in the Center, and was looking for a place where to train, when she noticed two familiar faces: Sakura and Greg.

Truth to be told, Susanne wasn't that surprised to see Sakura, since she was a Coordinator and the Contest was tomorrow, but she was instead surprised to see Greg, since she thought she would have already gotten his badge and left for the next city.

Also she noticed that Sakura's Popplio and Silcoon had evolved, since she recognized the Beautifly that was flying around Sakura's head, but didn't recognize the Pokemon that was near Aurora.

Beautifly is a butterfly-like Pokemon with two pairs of wings. It has large blue eyes and black antennae with rounded tips. Its face, underside, and four stubby limbs are gray, while the rest of its body is black.

The main body of its wings is black with large, yellow markings, and smaller red and blue markings. The upper pair of wings is larger and has a line of yellow along the top edge, while each of the lower wings have a long, round tipped extension on the bottom. The female's wings have smaller red spots than the male. It has also a long and curled black proboscis.

From what she could see, the fact that Sakura's Beautifly has smaller red spots, she could tell that Sakura had captured a female Wurmple.

Meanwhile, the Pokemon near the Alolan Vulpix was a light blue, pinniped Pokemon with three ruffle-like growths around its body. The first ruffle is just under its front flippers, while the last is shortly before the tail. The ruffles alternate white and pale blue. Its long ears are made up of three segments that lighten and increase in size towards the tip; the first segment is ovoid, while the latter two are spherical.

It has a long, conical snout with a white tip, a spherical pink nose, and large dark eyes with pinkish pupils. Its front flippers are much longer than its tail flippers, although both have white tips. There are three digits on the front flippers.

* * *

**Narrator: **_What Susanne didn't know right now, was that Mystic has evolved in Brionne, the Pop Star Pokemon._

* * *

Even though she was curious to learn what Pokemon Mystic has become, Susanne noticed that Sakura and Greg had new Pokemon too, since she saw an Eevee, a Phantump and a Paras.

Eevee is a mammalian, quadruped Pokemon with primarily brown fur. The tip of its bushy tail and its large furry collar are cream-colored. It has short, slender legs with three small toes and a pink paw pad on each foot. Eevee has brown eyes, long pointed ears with dark brown interiors, and a small black nose.

Phantump is a ghostly Pokemon possessing a tree stump. Its black body is wispy with nubby arms. Covering its head is a small, brown tree stump with a wavy branch on each side. Its red eyes are visible through two holes in the stump and its mouth appears on the stump itself. There are two small, green leaves near the tip of each branch.

Paras is an orange, insectoid creature resembling the nymph stage of a cicada. Its ovoid body is segmented, and it has three pairs of legs. The foremost pair of legs is the largest and has sharp claws at the tips. There are five specks on its forehead and three teeth on either side of its mouth. It has circular eyes with large pupils.

Red-and-yellow mushrooms known as tochukaso grow on this Pokemon back.

Susanne watched as Mystic ended her exhibition with an acute that made the bubbles explode and she decided to go to them then.

"Hey, guys." she called making the two turn around.

Sakura Moon smiled seeing her and waved to her.

"Susanne, hi." she called, as she reached them, followed by Elettra.

"How are you?" Susanne asked, smiling. "I see you caught new Pokemon."

"Yeah, I present you, Storm, my Eevee." Sakura said. "He wants to evolve into a Jolteon."

Truth to be told, as Sakura told her she had a book with the photo of stones and Pokemon that evolve with them and showed it to her Eevee to see what he wanted to evolve into, Susanne was surprised to hear that Eevee wanted to evolve into a Jolteon, she always thought that Jolteon, unlike most of the other Eevolutions, were used in Battles, not in Contests, but then she could be mistaken, since all Pokemon can be both used in battles or in contests, depends on the personality of the Pokemon.

Meanwhile, Greg presented her also his male Phantump and female Paras, surprising Susanne once again, as she started to wonder if Greg wanted to become a Grass Type Trainer, deciding however it was not the case, since if he was going to be only a Grass Type Trainer, with possible secondary type, he wouldn't have caught his Wingull.

To the end, Sakura's Beautifly and Mystic reached them and greeted the black haired girl.

"I see that Silcoon and Mystic evolved." she said, remembering only then she had her Pokedex and decided to analyze all of them.

"Yeah, by the way, Mystic has evolved into a Brionne." Sakura said, while Susanne's Pokedex gave her all the information.

"Nice...so does your Beautifly have a name now?" Susanne asked, putting away her Pokedex, while the Butterfly Pokemon landed on her head.

"Yes, I choose her the name Luna." Sakura announced.

Susanne had to admit it was a nice name, meanwhile Greg wanted to see if she caught any other Pokemon since he left and Sakura decided to let him meet Hope, Spirit and Leaf, while calling out her whole team.

The rest of the afternoon passed between training and catching up.

* * *

**Narrator: **_The day after, Greg decided to go and train and take on the gym the next day, while Susanne and Sakura went to the store to see if they could find costumes for their contests._

* * *

_**In the store.**_

Both girls were looking around, but neither of them found something.

It's not that there weren't nice dresses, but or they were out of their price range or when they wore it, they weren't that appealing anymore.

Yeah, they might sound picky, since they were only going to appear to the crowd and the Pokemon would be the one to exhibit, but both girls weren't exactly comfortable wearing some colors, for example, Susanne would avoid, if possible, wearing brown, while Susanne avoided red and grey, she liked wearing black and white, but not anything grey.

To the end, both were considering to not enter Rustboro's Contest and try Dewford City or Slateport City, so both were about to go to the checkout and get out of the store, not knowing that a girl with turquoise hair, wearing sun glasses and a raincoat, had noticed the predicament they were in and had decided to help them, since she took out two of the costumes she bought, a pink one and a blue one, and headed toward them just as they were about to head to the checkout**.**

* * *

**Narrator: **_She was Lisia, a Top Coordinator1 and also an Idol, and she was here undercover to buy some new costumes to give to new Trainers she wants to scout as Coordinators, and she has seen Susanne and Sakura looking around for the costumes, so she decided to give them two of the costumes she bought, having the feeling they could be one of the new Top Coordinators one day._

* * *

"Excuse me." the girl called to them and both Susanne and Sakura stopped, turning to the girl.

"Uh, hi?" Susanne said, wishing in times like this she could use more of her vocabulary.

"Hi, are you looking for some costumes?"

The girls looked to each other, surprised, not expecting that, also because, if you asked them, it was a totally random meeting and an even more **RANDOM** question.

"Uh, yeah." Sakura spoke to the end. "But the costumes are or out our price range or when we tried them on, they didn't look that appealing."

That was when, if she had them, Lisia's doubts about trying or not to help them disappeared.

She was the Top Coordinator that was scouting for any potential Trainers that could have the skills to become a Top Coordinator and she wasn't going to not help two girls to follow their dreams...it wasn't in her nature, she could see potential in them, so she was going to help them, so she offered them the two costumes.

"You can have these costumes and the accessories that are packed in there." she said.

The two girls were surprised and didn't even pick them up, since they weren't expecting this stranger to offer them these costumes.

It was Sakura that found her voice back.

"Y-You're giving us these two costumes?" she asked, shocked. "Why?"

The girl shrugged, but she knew she couldn't exactly go and tell them who she was, not here in a store full of people, she was here undercover, she couldn't blow her cover like that.

"Well, I wanted to help you." she said simply and it was the truth.

Both girls looked to each other, still not sure, but to the end, Susanne picked the pink and light pink one and Sakura the blue and white one.

"Well, thanks..." Susanne said, still unsure about the fact if they were doing the right thing.

The girl looked nice and was really nice to help them, but the girl felt bad to not be able to repay her...and she felt like she was taking advantage of her.

Even Sakura didn't look comfortable, but the turquoise haired girl didn't notice, since she smiled.

"Why don't you try them on?"

Susanne to the end, nodded.

"Ok..." she said. "Thanks for letting us try these costumes."

The two girls went to the changing rooms, with both of them deciding mentally that, even though the costumes would suit them, they would give them back, not wanting to get costumes for free...or at least being able to repay the girl somehow.

What they didn't know was that they wouldn't get the chance, since while they were exchanging, Lisia got a call and she left the store, but not before paying the costumes she bought and telling the cashier that she was paying also for a pink and a blue one that she gave to two girls and to let them know they were a gift.

Fate would make their roads meet again, but right now, it was time they separated ways.

* * *

_**A few minutes later.**_

Susanne had just finished tying her shoulder length black hair with the rose hairclip and looked to herself .

She was wearing a pink top, with light pink short sleeves, that had a pink ribbon and a paper rose that was dyed red, the skirt was instead light pink, while around her waist was tied a pink belt that had attached behind a pink ribbon, while she was wearing light pink socks, that were long to her knees, while she had pink ballet shoes, with small heels and the tip of the shoes light pink, while she's wearing a golden bracelet to the right wrist.

Susanne had to admit that, even though she wasn't exactly a fan of skirts, she liked this costume...even though she liked more the color purple, but she had to admit that pink wasn't bad.

She knew she was going to give it back to the turquoise haired girl, but she wanted an opinion and got out the changing room to ask what she thought...

...well, that would be the case if she was still there, since she didn't see her anywhere.

_She's gone?!_ Susanne thought. _Like that?!_

Also because she didn't know how she would pay that costume, so she feared it was a prank or a way to get her and Sakura in trouble.

Speaking of Sakura, the door of the other changing room opened and Sakura stepped out.

She had tied her hair in a braid, with the end being tied with a blue ribbon, while it was also decorated by a Sakura clip, she was wearing around her neck, a blue choker, she was wearing a blue top, with white sleeves, while she was also wearing light blue fingerless gloves, and had white pearls decorating her top, while her skirt was blue, with white seashells and pearls decorating it, and reached her knees, with white socks and dark blue shoes with white laces and white pearls decorating them.

That dress really suited the girl and even Susanne had to admit she looked nice.

"How do I look?" Sakura asked.

"That dress really suits you." Susanne admitted.

"Thanks."

Then Sakura noticed that the teal haired girl was missing.

"She left?" she asked shocked, with the black haired girl that nodded.

She really was fearing they were going to get in trouble.

* * *

**Narrator: **_You could imagine how shocked they were when they went to the checkout, in hopes to give the two costumes back and to not get in trouble, that the mysterious girl had already paid for them and that they had to consider these costumes a gift, so to the end they left the store and also registered in the Contest, even though they hoped that one day they would be able to meet again the girl that helped them and repay her somehow. In the afternoon, the Contest started and Sakura is the first to go._

* * *

Sakura ran to the stage and took Mystic's Poke Ball, that had a Bubble Seal.

"Mystic, let's go." she called, throwing the Poke Ball, that opened, as the Poke Ball opened.

* * *

**Narrator: **_Sakura and Susanne's first Contest has begun, will one of them manage to win their first ribbon?_

* * *

**Alright, end of the chapter.**

**So in this chapter, we meet Sakura and Greg again, that have some new Pokemon in their team, even through Sakura's Popplio and Silcoon evolved, don't worry, Mystic is not going to evolve again anytime soon.**

**Sorry for how I introduced Lisia, to the beginning it sounded a really nice scene, but now I might have made them meet her at random...and I tried to think how to change it, but nothing came.**

**I also won't add every Pokemon Entry of every Pokemon they meet, because I tend to forget mostly or for too many Pokemon, like now.**

**Next chapter it'll be the Contest, but I warn ya it might not be one of my best chapters, never been good at Contests, but I'll see what I can do.**

**Before I forget, after the first gym battle, I will start putting polls about the gym battles so from Dewford, I will be asking about Susanne's battle, not sure about Greg's or Alyson's...this first gym battle, sorry but the poll won't happen.**

**And not even going to happen for the seventh, since time will be essential there and there will be NO time for a rematch...or at least not right away...I'll see.**

**However in ten-fifteen minutes I'll be posting a poll about if you want to choose about Greg and Alyson's battle results too or not, so stay on the look-out for the poll in my bio...hope someone will vote, if not, I'll go without deciding...the poll will be on until the seventh chapter, where I'll also let know the results.**

**Susanne:**

**On hand: Torchic (Blaze, male), Shinx (Elettra, female, Shiny), Poochyena (Dark, male), Ralts (Hope, female), Pidove (Spirit, male) and Sewaddle (Leaf, female)**

**Sakura:**

**On hand: Brionne (Mystic, female), Alolan Vulpix (Aurora, female), Beautifly (Luna, female) and Eevee (Storm, male)**

**Greg:**

**On hand: Treecko (male), Wingull (male), Phantump (male) and Paras (female)**

**Alright, here is the new chapter that also signals the first of 2020...meanwhile soon I'll be posting also the first chapter of the spin-off, since I'm taking more time writing the book than the spin-off.**

**I also announced that I was doing a What if version of Susanne's Journey, but I've decided to not post it on February, Christopher Dragkrow told me that I should wait and finish this AND then worry about the What if version. To the beginning I wasn't sure about it, but thinking about it, I realized he was right, also because I want to make sure the story is all plotted and right now it's coming slowly, so sorry, but I'm going to worry right now about this book and when I'm done work also on the chapters of the What If Book.**

**Meanwhile, I'm also preparing the Luna Region's Pokedex and cities, so I'll be able also to write the third book.**

**Alright, I think I said all, so see you next chapter.**

**P.S: It's too late to say Happy New Year, right?**

1 Alright, I know she's a Coordinator in games, but since here I want to do the Anime version of Contests, here she's a Top Coordinator and an Idol.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Rustboro City Day 1: Catching up and contest part 2.**

**Summary: **_As Susanne and Sakura pass to the next round, Susanne and Sakura end up being paired against each other and Sakura's Eevee is showing to be a challenge for Hope...that will do her best to turn the table and allow Susanne to pass to the next round._

* * *

_**In the last episode.**_

_Sakura ran to the stage and took Mystic's Poke Ball, that had a Bubble Seal._

"_Mystic, let's go." she called, throwing the Poke Ball that opened._

* * *

_**Now.**_

Mystic appeared surrounded by bubbles, did a flip and landed on her fins, doing a bow.

_I hope that our new appeal will work. _Sakura thought.

You see, after getting the costume, she decided that what she planned for Mystic's appeal wasn't exactly going to work and she has almost missed lunch getting a new appeal all together.

"Use Water Gun to make the bubbles explode!" Sakura ordered, remembering she has to give orders to Mystic.

The Pop Star Pokemon obeyed and fired small jets of water that hit every bubble with a bull-eye precision, creating some sparkles.

"Now spin around and use Bubble Beam." she called.

The Brionne did that and soon was surrounded by bubbles that floated around.

"Go with Disarming Voice, create sparkles!"

Mystic obeyed and started using Disarming Voice and Susanne, in the backstage, noted that, while in battles the circle of hearts would cause damage and would be sent in one direction, Mystic managed to create a small circle of hearts, that didn't look harmful and bounced when it hit each bubble, that didn't explode, until it disappeared hitting the last one, that exploded, causing a chain of explosion, creating a shower of pink and blue sparkles.

The Pop Star Pokemon was in the center of it and, with Sakura's last ordered, used Baby Dolls Eyes.

_Well, it worked just like we practiced, even if we had it got all together in just a few hours. _she thought, while looking to the crowd and seeing that they had seemed to like it, as they applauded and some exchanged comments with their friends, while the three judges looked on but for now didn't say anything. _But I'm not sure it's going to be enough to get me to the next round._

Even though she was doubting herself, Sakura and Mystic bowed and left the stage.

* * *

_**In the backstage.**_

As Sakura and Mystic returned to the backstage, Susanne greeted them.

"That was a nice appeal." she said, while Sakura finally managed to smile.

"Thanks." she said, deciding that if she passes or not, she'll be okay with the results and that it won't be the end of the world.

The two girls then watched as the Master of ceremonies, Vivian Meridian, calls other Coordinators that do their appeals, until Susanne's name was called.

The girl, after some encouraging words from Sakura, went to the stage.

* * *

_**On stage.**_

Truth to be told, as Susanne took Hope's Poke Ball, that had a Star Seal on her capsule, out from her dress pocket, she was starting to have second thoughts about the whole Trainer and Coordinator career, no, she wasn't having second thoughts about being a Pokemon Trainer, that's the path she always wanted to take on, since she was eight and heard about her older brother's adventure, but being a Coordinator...well, she never imagined she would take that path...and she was having doubts, because she was starting to think she wasn't fit for this career.

_Well, I'm already registered, so the only way to find out is to do this Contest. _she thought, gripping her Poke Ball and then she threw it.

"Hope, on stage." she called.

Hope appeared on the stage, surrounded by stars, so Susanne started her appeal, not letting her insecurities or doubts show, because she knew she would only worry her Ralts and the Psychic/Fairy type needed her guidance, right now.

"Hope, go with Confusion to make each star hit the other!" she called to the Feeling Pokemon.

Hope nodded and did what she was ordered, making the stars hit each other, destroying them and creating a shower of yellow sparkles.

Even Susanne to the beginning had planned another type of appeal, but Hope had learned Double Team, while she was searching for Petalburg Woods, and also Magical Leaf, that she has learned only yesterday while preparing also for the battles, and the latter inspired her for another appeal.

"Go now with Disarming Voice!" she called.

Hope used Disarming voice, the circle of hearts picking up the sparkles and creating a circle of pink and yellow.

_Alright, it's working. _Susanne thought, but then she called out. "Go with Magical Leaf! Cut the attack!"

The Feeling Pokemon nodded and used Magical Leaf, that cut the circle, making the sparkles land on them.

Susanne was about to plan to use Confusion, but she almost stopped, since she was about to take a risky move, for the fact that sometimes, even if most of the time they work, some of Hope's moves, like Confusion still falter, she spoke about this with Nurse Joy and Professor Birch and both told her that probably it was a phase and that when she would evolve into a Kirlia, she would be able to use move without faltering.

Indeed right now she was regretting having chose Hope for the Appeal Round, but she was right now the only Pokemon that was ready for appeals, Dark wasn't the right Pokemon for Contests, Elettra, even though she started battling yesterday, wasn't exactly ready for Contests, Blaze, she thinks that she could use him and Spirit for Double Appeals, Leaf...there was nothing she could use with her for appeals, so she was left with Hope.

She then realizes she was spacing out again and once again at the wrong time, so she threw cautions to the wind and hoped for the best, as she called the last command.

"End this with Confusion to first make the Magical Leaf surround you and then tear them up."

As the Feeling Pokemon was going to do that, Susanne was really hoping it wasn't going to falter.

_Please, don't falter now..._ she thought.

Luckily Hope managed to end her appeal without faltering and Susanne found herself able to breathe.

As the audience applauded, Susanne and Ralts gave a wave and a bow and returned backstage.

* * *

**Narrator: **_And so the appeals continued, until to the end, after the last Coordinator finished their appeal, the judges were deciding who whose passing._

* * *

_**In the backstage.**_

Susanne was really nervous, as she noticed that many of the other Coordinators, Sakura included, had done better appeals than her and she was really thinking she wasn't going to pass and was thinking that if she didn't pass, she was going to quit the Coordinator's career and concentrate on what she really wanted...or maybe she really wanted to continue her Coordinator career too?

Susanne, while the judges were still deciding, was starting to curse her inability to decide what she wanted really, she's **SURE** she wants to be a Pokemon Trainer, as her dream is to become or an Elite Four or a Gym Leader, but she had to admit that trying and prepare some appeals for the Contests had been...fun...and it had been fun to be on a stage and order her Pokemon to use attacks for the appeal and she can tell that Hope had fun too.

She really didn't know what to do, before the performance, she was regretting having chosen to steal a part of her sister's dream, even if she wanted it to be a way to honor her, yeah, she has just disappeared, she wasn't dead, and to have become a Coordinator and now, while she was waiting for the results, she was instead thorn in two...she just hopes that before Slateport City, she knows what to do.

She was snapped from her reverie by Sakura, as the brown haired girl jabbed her in the ribs to make her look to the screen.

As she looked up, she noticed that she was so caught in her thoughts that she missed the fact that Vivian had announced that the judges have decided who would pass to the battle rounds and the turn of the cards that announced that eight Coordinators have passed, between Sakura and her.

When she saw her picture, she was left speechless, as she didn't believe it, even though she noticed that Sakura' picture was the fourth of the eight cards, while she was the last, meaning that she passed just barely.

Well, Susanne figured that she would still go on with the Contest, since she couldn't really forfeit now, it wouldn't be right on Hope to give up now.

"_Now we'll see who is going to fight who on the first round."_ the voice of Vivian Meridian reminded Susanne that now they were going to battle and the eight Coordinators that passed looked to the screen as the cards were mixed and they appeared in four groups of two, and while three pairs have the unknown Coordinators on them, the third set of cards shocked both the girls.

Because Sakura and Susanne were going to face each other on the first round.

It was a shock, but both girls then looked to each other, both ready to win and pass to the next round.

"I'm not going to lose to you." Sakura spoke.

Susanne smirked.

"We'll see."

* * *

**Narrator: **_And soon, both girls were on the battlefield, ready to face each other, ready to beat the other and both ready to conquer their first ribbon._

* * *

After Vivian Meridian reminded them of the time limit, both girls sent out their Pokemon.

"Storm, let's go!" Sakura called, throwing the Poke Ball, that contained her Eevee, that had an Ele-Seal on it, with Susanne knowing that it was because Storm was planning to become a Jolteon.

"Hope, on stage." Susanne called, throwing the Poke Ball with the Star Seal on it.

Both Pokemon appeared, but while Hope used Confusion to tear the stars, Storm hit the sparks with Tail Whip.

Both of their points dropped based on their entrances, but now the real battle for the first ribbon was about to begin and Sakura decided to go first.

"Storm, let's start things with Swift!" she called.

The Evolution Pokemon jumped into the air, creates multiple yellow stars with a purple glowing outline, does a backwards spin and throws them to the Feeling Pokemon.

"Hope, use Magical Leaf to block them!" Susanne called.

Hope raises her hands and then brings them forward, releasing multiple glowing light green leaves from her hands towards the stars.

Both attacks meet in the center, creating an explosion, that made both the girl's points drop a little.

_So far, so good. _Susanne thought. _But now I have to try and take the lead._

"Hope, use Disarming Voice!" she called.

The Ralts obeyed and fired the circle of pink hearts, but Sakura didn't look bothered about it and Susanne had the bad feeling that she had something planned.

Indeed she does and she also knows what to do next.

"Jump in the center of the circle while using Quick Attack, then go with Shadow Ball." Sakura ordered.

"What?" Susanne exclaimed, shocked.

Storm did what was ordered, started running toward the circle of hearts, with a white light behind him, jumped in the center, where the attack wouldn't cause any damage, and hit the stunned Hope, then he jumped and started forming black energy near his mouth, gathering it and forming a Shadow Ball, that he sent to the Ralts, hitting her and sending the poor Fairy and Psychic Pokemon to the ground, being hit by the super effective attack.

However Hope wasn't going down so easily, since she got up.

Susanne wanted to kick herself because she forgot that Sakura had told him that Storm knew that move since he was in the wild, even though she was thankful that the Eevee didn't know Iron Tail, but she knew she now has to be extra careful.

Something that Susanne will have to learn during the journey is to not distract yourself when in a battle, since Sakura took advantage of her distraction and called another Shadow Ball, but luckily for Hope, her Trainer snapped out of her reverie in time to see what was happening.

"Hope, quick, stop it with Confusion!" she called.

The Feeling Pokemon nodded and used it, blocking the Shadow Ball that was just a meter from her.

Susanne was trying to find a way to get Hope out of that situation, since she knew she couldn't send the Shadow Ball back to Storm, since he was still a Normal Type and was about to order a Magical Leaf when Sakura found a way to win the battle.

"Storm, go with Swift."

Susanne knew she was in trouble as Storm fired the stars, that were heading toward the Ralts, also because she understood what Sakura was planning.

If Swift hit, Hope would stop using Confusion and the Shadow Ball would be unrestrained and would hit the Ralts that will surely faint.

Susanne was really thinking this was the end, but she underestimated Hope's fighting spirit, since the small Pokemon was trying her best to not only brace herself to not be knocked out, but also trying to find a way to turn the tables on what seems now a lost battle...and to do so, she was suddenly cloaked in a blue light, just as the stars hit their target.

But even though the stars hit the target, the Confusion didn't stop and when the smoke cleared, it was clear why: Hope wasn't anymore a Ralts, she has become a Kirlia.

Kirlia is a bidepal, humanoid Pokemon that appears to be wearing a tutu. Most of its body is white, and there are three ruffles on each hip. Beneath the ruffles, it has skinny green legs with long, pointed feet. Its arms are also thin with two digits each. It has green hair that covers most of its face and reaches its shoulders on either side, resembling two ponytails. Large, red eyes are visible on either side of the hair that cover its face. On each side of its head is a flat, red horn that resembles a hairpin.

Susanne was shocked, but the Emotion Pokemon gave her a side glance and Susanne understood that she needed a strategy to turn the tables and win this battle...and she found the right one.

"Hope, send the Shadow Ball to the ground!" she called, not giving Sakura the time to think of an attack. "Then use Teleport!"

The newly evolved Kirlia did what she was ordered and sent the Shadow Ball to the ground, creating a small dent and sending some dirt and debris around, before disappearing using Teleport.

Sakura and Storm didn't really expect that and were looking around, knowing that they had to be careful, but Susanne decided to continue the offensive.

"Disarming Voice!" she called.

Hope appeared a meter away Storm, surprising both Trainer and Pokemon and before they could react, she fired the circle of hearts that struck the Evolution Pokemon.

Susanne was about to order a new attack when the sound of a buzz could be heard, signaling that five minutes ended.

"And the one that passes to the next round is..." Vivian spoke, as everyone looked to the board.

Everyone could see that Susanne had a quarter of the points, while Sakura had a little more, almost to half, so Susanne's picture panned out, leaving Sakura's.

"Sakura!"

"Yes!" Sakura said, as her Eevee runs to her and Susanne smiled, going toward her newly evolved Pokemon, that looked down.

"It's okay, Hope." she said, smiling. "You did your best, we'll try again next time."

Hope nodded and the two left for the changing rooms and soon even Sakura and Storm returned there.

* * *

_**In the changing rooms.**_

"Are you really sure to be fine with the results?" Sakura asked to Susanne, while the girl was finishing changing herself.

"Yes, I'm sure." Susanne said. "This was my first Contest and truth to be told, I thought I wasn't really fit to be both a Trainer and a Coordinator...but this experience showed me that I can be both, if I want."

"And this is what you want?"

Susanne, having dressed in her travelling clothes, comes out of the changing room and came face to face with Sakura.

"Yes, I'm going to continue this path and see what will happen." she said "So be ready, because next time I'll beat you."

Sakura couldn't help but smirk at that.

"We'll see about that."

The two girls shook hands and while Sakura returned to the backstage, Susanne went to the stands to watch how far her rival would get on her first contest.

* * *

**Narrator: **_To the end of the day, Sakura didn't manage to win her first ribbon, she was beaten to the finals from another Coordinator, but even Sakura wasn't going to let a loss stop her...but meanwhile, the friendship/rivalry between Sakura and Susanne has been confirmed...and the first day at Rustboro has come to an end...what will happen tomorrow?_

* * *

**Alright, Chapter 7 is done, here Rustboro's first contest has come to an end with Susanne and Sakura not being able to get their first ribbon, while Susanne to the end, after some doubts about being or not being able to be ****BOTH**** a Trainer and a Coordinator, decided to continue to be a Pokemon Trainer and a Coordinator, while confirming her friendship/rivalry with Sakura.**

**About Susanne's call 'on stage', let me know if I didn't take it from one of the Coordinators in the Anime, I'm not good with stage calls, so I wrote the first I thought.**

**Also sorry if appeals or the battle round with Sakura and Susanne wasn't good, I tried, but I have to admit that Contests aren't exactly my strong point, but I wanted to give a try.**

**To end, I know that Hope's evolution might be a little too soon, since she has been caught just three chapters ago, but I couldn't help it, but as Mystic, don't worry, she's not going to evolve again anytime soon.**

**When I plotted the chapter, I must admit that I didn't expect Susanne's first Pokemon to evolve to be Hope, but oh, well, there's always a first time.**

**Now, I've decided to keep the poll still on, since I noticed none voted, also because I forgot to put it on my profile, so please, if you can can you vote it? I'll be leaving until Chapter 8, if none is voting...well, I'll go with the plot.**

**Chapter 8 will see Greg's first gym battle against Roxanne, while Alyson, Brendan and Christian will reach Rustboro and Susanne, while deciding what Pokemon she'll use, will run into some troubles.**

**Susanne:**

**On hand: Torchic (Blaze, male), Shinx (Elettra, female, Shiny), Poochyena (Dark, male), Ralts-Kirlia (Hope, female), Pidove (Spirit, male) and Sewaddle (Leaf, female)**

**Sakura;**

**On hand: Brionne (Mystic, female), Alolan Vulpix (Aurora, female), Beautifly (Luna, female) and Eevee (Storm, male)**

**Ehm, sorry if I don't make the judges say anything, but I'm not good at comments...also because this is my first Contest try.**

**See ya next chapter, by how things look, I might be able to post at least two chapters each month, it all depends on the time being able to write, if I'm inspired and the length. Meanwhile, please let me know if you see any errors or the Contest part will need more work, with the appeals or the battle rounds.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Meeting Roxanne and Greg's first Gym Battle.**

**Summary: **_While Sakura has decided to remain in Rustboro City for a few days, having heard that any ships to get to Slateport wasn't still avalaible, Susanne and Greg prepare for their first Gym battle. But as Greg goes first, Sakura runs into Alyson, Christian and Brendan that are reaching Rustboro City and Susanne runs into new troubles with Team Aqua._

* * *

_**Next day.**_

Susanne, after a good night sleep and a good breakfast, reached Sakura and Greg, even though she was surprised that Sakura was still in Rustboro, since the Contest has ended, she thought she would be on the way to reach Slateport City, since Nurse Joy yesterday told them that the next Contest would be held there.

However, she decided to not worry about it right now and greeted them.

"Hey, guys."

The two turned and smiled to them.

"Hey." Greg said, while Sakura waved.

Even though she decided it wasn't important, Susanne's curiosity got the better once again and before she could stop herself, she spoke.

"Why are you still here, Sakura?" she asked. "I thought you were going to leave for Slateport."

The brown haired girl scratched her head.

"Well, you see..." she started. "I found out from Nurse Joy that there won't be any ships that leave from Petalburg City to Slateport for a few days and since it's the only way to get to Slateport, I'm struck here until there's a ship available."

Greg however looked to her, surprised.

"I heard that there's a tunnel that had been created to connect Rustboro City to Verdanturf Town, why don't you take that?"

Sakura looked to him and then sighed.

"I already asked about that, but a woman told me that the Devon Corporation cancelled the project since the construction work was causing discomfort to the local Pokemon, Whishmur."

"Oh..." Greg said.

Silence followed, until Greg decided to change subject, since he remembered what he and Sakura were planning to do that morning: going to the Pokemon Trainer school and learn about status conditions.

Truth to be told, Greg was planning to go and challenge the Gym Leader, but Nurse Joy told him that Roxanne, Rustboro's Gym Leader, wasn't going to accept challengers today as she would teach for all the morning, so he decided to go with Sakura there.

"Sakura is planning to go to the Pokemon Trainer School to learn about status conditions and I plan to join her, since I learned that Roxanne, Rustboro City's Gym Leader is going to be there for the morning." he said. "Want to join us?"

Susanne thought about it.

_Well, while I have studied the status conditions thanks to Anthony's books, but I guess it shouldn't hurt to relearn about them again._

"Sure, why not?" she told the two.

After that, Susanne joins her friends to go to the Trainer School.

* * *

**Narrator: **_And so, the trio passed the morning exploring the Trainer School, where Susanne learned about the type weakness and the conditions once again and where Greg and Susanne meet Roxanne, Rustboro City's gym leader, that specializes in Rock Types. To the end, it was afternoon and the three Trainers decided what to do._

* * *

_**With Sakura.**_

Sakura, while Susanne and Greg went to the Rustboro Gym, decided to go to Petalburg City to train and see if there were any Pokemon that she wanted to capture.

Truth to be told, she didn't know if she really wanted to capture a Pokemon that bad, since she had passed there and no Pokemon had attired her attention, but she guessed it couldn't hurt look again...even though she needed to pass time.

And while she was walking she noticed Brendan.

"Brendan!" she called, making the boy, that seemed to be waiting for someone, turn to look to her.

"Oh, hi Sakura." he greeted the brown haired girl as he reached her.

* * *

**Narrator: **_And Sakura saw once again Brendan and met Alyson and Christian, that are heading to Rustboro City and after a minute of talking, the four separated ways. Meanwhile, Susanne and Greg reached Rustboro Gym._

* * *

_**At Rustboro Gym.**_

Susanne and Greg entered the gym and they were both surprised to see how many fossils were displayed in exhibitors.

The two had talked about it and to the end, Greg was going to battle first, since Susanne didn't know exactly what Pokemon use together with Hope...she discarded the idea to use Blaze, since he was a Torchic and Fire moves weren't exactly the best moves, if he was a Combusken, she would have thought about it, Elettra was still not ready for a gym battle, of course, she started training, but she wasn't still gym battle material and of course not against this Gym, Spirit was out of question too since he was a Flying Type.

And so she was left with Dark and Leaf...but she was considering to discard Leaf from this gym battle too, since she was a Bug Type Pokemon too.

So she decided to wait and think about it more and also to see how Roxanne battles and prepare some strategies.

"Hello?" Greg called to the end. "Roxanne? I'm here for that Gym battle!"

There was silence and Susanne suddenly wished she had thought of saving the money she got from Trainer Battles or selling items to buy a PokeGear or at least a watch, since they might have come a little too early.

"Maybe we came too early." she pondered.

Greg look to her, but then shook his head.

"No, it can't be that, if we came too early, the gym would be closed, no?"

Susanne thought about it and she saw that he had a point.

"Yeah, you're right." she admitted.

Then before Greg could say something else, the door to the back of the gym opened and they both noticed Roxanne.

Roxanne is a girl with red eyes and brown hair, which is tied up into two pigtails with a red bow, with a small black U-stripe. Roxanne wears pink leggings and a small pointed pink tie around her neck.

When they saw her this morning, she was wearing a white shirt with a purple school uniform dress and a pair of purple shoes, but now she was wearing instead a grey school sleeveless uniform skirt with a rectangular print, which is white on the inside and a white undershirt, with short sleeves and a pair of black shoes.

"So you came." Roxanne said. "Allow me to introduce to you formally. I'm Roxanne, Rustboro's City Gym Leader. Who is the one to challenge me first?"

Greg, after looking to Susanne to see if she was okay if he was going first and got a nod, went ahead.

"It's me."

The girl nodded and brought them to the door she came next since in the last two years, she expanded the gym so there was a battlefield on the other room and the room they entered from was for the fossils she found.

* * *

_**To the battlefield.**_

As Susanne walked up to the stands, Greg and Roxanne, that called for a referee, went to the sides of the battlefield.

"This is a two vs two gym battle between Gym Leader Roxanne and Greg Le Blanc from Jubilife City." the referee announced, raising both the hands holding a flag each, one red and one green, red for Roxanne and green for Greg. "The battle ends when one of the two Trainers' Pokemon are unable to battle. Only the challenger can switch their Pokemon."

He then dropped them.

"Begin!" he yells.

"Geodude, I choose you!" Roxanne called, throwing the Poke Ball she choose, making the Rock Pokemon appear.

Geodude is a gray boulder Pokemon.

It has bulging, rocky eyebrows, trapezoidal, brown eyes and a wide mouth, while its arms are muscular with five-fingered hands.

"Wingull, let's go!" Greg yelled, throwing the other Poke Ball.

Susanne watched as the Seagull Pokemon appeared, while taking out her Pokedex to scan Geodude.

"_Geodude, the Rock Pokemon."_ the Pokedex said. _"The longer a Geodude lives, the more its edges are chipped and worn away, making it more rounded in appearance. However, this Pokemon's heart will remain hard, craggy and rough always."_

Susanne pondered about Greg's choice, while putting away her Pokedex.

_Well, Greg's choice wasn't that bad, since Geodude is a Rock/Ground Type, so if he plays his cards right, he might win this first round, but he has to be careful however..._ she thought. _First surely Roxanne knows how to handle the situation and second he's weak to Rock moves._

"If you want, you can start." Roxanne told Greg and he smiled.

"Alright, thanks." he said. "Wingull, go with Water Pulse!"

That move shocked Susanne, since she didn't know that Wingull knew about that move, but she didn't think about it too much, while the Seagull Pokemon opened his beak and a ball of blue water started to form.

But then she noticed that Roxanne wasn't that worried and that confirmed to Sakura that Roxanne had already a back-up plan to fight Wingull.

"Geodudue, use Rock Polish and then dodge with Rollout!" she called to her Rock Pokemon.

Geodude's whole body glows white and while nothing happened, Susanne tried to remember what Rock Polish does.

_Greg is in trouble. _Susanne thought as she remembered the move thanks to Anthony's teaching. _Rock Polish just helped raising Geodude's speed...and I think she's planning to use Rollout to both dodge the attack and to attack Wingull!_

The next thing that happened confirmed Susanne's suspicions, since as the Water/Flying type launched the Water Pulse, Geoudude used Rollout, dodging the attack.

"Use that rock to propel yourself on the air and hit him!" Roxanne called, as she indicated a rock that was curved enough to let the Rock Pokemon use it to launch himself on air.

The Rock Pokemon did what he was told to do and Greg knew there was no time to order his Pokemon to dodge.

_Aw man..._ Greg thought, knowing that she got him.

Indeed the Rock Pokemon slammed into Wingull, that started to fall, but luckily he recovered in time to not hit the ground, since he took flight, while Geoudude landed, using another rock to land without losing the power of the Rollout, since he rolled once again and started to return to the other edge and Susanne was worried, since she knew that Geodude's Rollout, not having lost speed or power on the land, was going to get more and more powerful each hit he would land on the Seagull Pokemon.

But this time, Greg knew what to do, as the Rock Pokemon launched himself once again against the Seagull Pokemon.

"Dodge!" he called.

The Pokemon flew out of the way and dodged the Rollout, but Greg wasn't done.

"Water Gun!" he called. "Follow with Water Pulse!"

Geoudude was hit by the attack that sent him toward the earth, giving Wingull the time to form the ball of water, that hit him as he hit the ground.

Susanne wanted to cheer, but Roxanne's look told her she would be cheering for her friend too soon...and she was right as Roxanne called her next attack.

"Stone Edge!" she called, shocking both Trainers.

The smoke, that was created by Geodude hitting the ground and the Water Pulse hitting him, dissipated and both Trainers noticed two white rings circling the Rock Pokemon.

Before Greg could react, the two rings become stones and Geodude sent them toward Wingull, hitting him head on, sending the poor Water and Flying Type to the ground.

"Wingull!"Greg called to his Pokemon, that weakly got up, but he could tell that he didn't have the energy to take flight and Roxanne knew she had to take advantage of it.

"Geodude, go with Rollout!" he called.

And as the Rock Pokemon was rolling toward the Seagull Pokemon, Greg knew he was going to take a risky move...but he knew that Wingull wouldn't be able to take another hit like that, so he decided to try and knock Geoudude out.

"Wingull, forgive me!" he called to his Pokemon. "But try and form a Water Pulse."

That shocked everyone, even the Wingull, that however nodded and started to form the ball of water.

Roxanne knew there was no time to make her Pokemon change course and the Rollout collided with the Water Pulse, causing an explosion.

_That was a risky move!_ Susanne thought, getting up to try and see the result. _I hope Greg really knew what he was doing when he ordered an attack like that._

When the smoke dissipated, they could see that both Pokemon were on the ground, with scratches and swirls for eyes.

The referee, seeing that Pokemon weren't going to get up anytime soon, raised both flags.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle, the battle ends as a tie." he announced. "Trainers, choose your last Pokemon."

Susanne breathed a sigh of relief and sat down, knowing that Greg didn't have to worry about taking two Pokemon with his last one.

Both Trainers called back their Pokemon.

"Thanks, Wingull." Greg told the Poke Ball. "You did your best, now take a long rest."

He took another Poke Ball.

"Treecko, let's go!" he called.

Greg's Treecko appeared, while Roxanne sent out her Nosepass.

Nosepass is a blue, angular, hard bidepal Pokemon that closely resembles the Easter Island Heads.

Its bright red, triangular nose is highly magnetic and slightly resembles a 3D arrow. It has arms and legs without any visible joints and small, circular holes on the undersides. Its arms resemble compass needless. It has similar circular holes on the sides of its head. Its eyes, covered by dark, somewhat mask-like markings, have the appearance of being closed.

The referee, seeing that the two Pokemon are on the battlefield, raised both his flags.

"Nosepass vs Treecko!" he said, putting down both hands. "Begin!"

This time Roxanne wasn't going to let him start the battle.

"Lock-On!" she called.

Susanne was confused to why she called that move as the Compass Pokemon's closed eyes gloved red and it releases a red ring, that shoots toward the opponent and grows smaller when it reaches the Wood Gecko Pokemon, but nothing else happened.

Greg decided to not find out what she was planning and called for the first attack.

"Use Quick Attack to move around and then hit with Dragon Claw!" he called.

But Susanne suspected that he was going to regret that move, as she noticed that Nosepass was moving around as the Wood Gecko Pokemon was using Quick Attack, in hopes to confuse him and then strike with Dragon Claw.

Roxanne indeed smirked.

"Zap Cannon!" she called.

"What?!" Greg exclaimed.

_It knows Zap Cannon?! _Susanne thought, shocked.

Nosepass's nose glows yellow and it fires a massive electrical blast from it at the opponent and it hit the Grass Type straight on, sending him to the ground.

Susanne finally understood what the gym leader planned and she admitted it was a clever move, since she ordered Lock-on to be sure to hit the target.

_Well, I suppose that was expected by a Gym Leader. _Susanne thought.

However, even if he got hit by a powerful attack, Treecko surprised everyone and used Quick Attack to reach Nosepass and then hit him with Dragon Claw and Greg was considering himself lucky that Treecko didn't get paralyzed from Zap Cannon.

But...even though he managed to perform the attack, it was clear that the Geecko Pokemon was hurt and Greg, even knowing it wouldn't get him much more energy and it would make him vulnerable to any other attacks of Nosepass, he took the risk.

"Go, with Absorb!" he called.

That surprised both Susanne and Roxanne, but Susanne understood that Greg ordered that move to help the Grass Pokemon regain some health...even if to the risk to get hit by an attack.

Treecko releases two red beams from his arms at the opponent, hitting the Compass Pokemon, that glows red, and he started to absorb its energy.

But Roxanne wasn't going to stand and watch.

"Nosepass, go with Zap Cannon, please." she ordered.

Greg didn't have time to order him to stop the attack and to dodge, since the Gecko Pokemon was hit by a close range Zap Cannon and sent flying in the air and hitting, once again, the ground.

The poor Gecko Pokemon, tried to get up, but it was clear that it was on his last legs, with also bruises and electricity coursing his body.

Susanne sighed, knowing that this was the end, since not only now Treecko was on his last legs, but he was also paralyzed.

Even Greg knew that, since he was about to declare forfeit, but Treecko then surprised everyone by managing to get up and cry out, with blue light surrounding the Wood Gecko Pokemon, that started changing shape.

"Treecko?!" Greg yelped in surprise.

"He's evolving!" Susanne said.

Indeed, when the light faded, Treecko was no more, but in his place a healed Grovyle, that took a battle stance.

Grovyle is a bidepal Pokemon similar in appearance to a theropod dinosaur.

It is primarily green with a red underside, with a belt-like green stripe across its belly. It's hands have two clawed fingers and powerful legs with bird-like feet. On his wrists there are three longs leaves, while a large leaf is on the top of his head and two tails that have a leafy appearance.

Greg took his Pokedex to see the information of the newly evolved Pokemon.

_Grovyle, the Wood Gecko Pokemon and the evolved form of Treecko. _the Pokedex spoke. _The leaves growing out of Grovyle's body are convenient for camouflaging it from enemies in the forest. This Pokemon is a master at climbing trees in jungles._

Greg, after checking the info, looked up to his moves and not only he's reminded of a move his Pokemon had learned a few days ago as a Treecko, but noticed that upon evolution he learned two new moves.

_We still have a chance. _he thought happily.

"Go with Quick Attack!" Greg called, with new found confidence, shocking both Susanne and Roxanne.

_Again?! _Susanne thought.

As Grovyle started running again, this time with even more speed, Roxanne recovered from her shock and called for another attack.

"Stone Edge!" she called.

Like before with Geoudude, two white rings formed around the Compass Pokemon, then grey rocks formed and the Nosepass started sending them toward the Wood Gecko Pokemon.

But it was clear that the speed he gained from the evolution was what he needed as the Gecko Pokemon avoided all the stones and Greg called the first move Grovyle learned upon evolution.

"Leaf Blade!"

Grovyle got near the Compass Pokemon and slashed him with the leaves on his arm, that had grown longer and were glowing a green aura.

The Rock Pokemon was sent to the ground but got up and Roxanne decided to go once again with Zap Cannon, but first she called for Lock-On.

But Greg wasn't going to allow him to use Lock-On.

So as Nosepass's eyes glowed red, Greg called the second new attack.

"Bullet Seed!" he called.

Grovyle sent a barrage of glowing seeds against Nosepass, that fell, but Greg, seeing victory, wasn't going to allow it to get up.

"End this with Leaf Blade!"

And indeed, Nosepass finally went down, defeated and the referee could tell he wasn't going to get up anytime soon.

"Nosepass is unable to battle." he announced. "Grovyle is the winner and so the victory goes to Greg from Jubilife City!"

As Greg was celebrating, Susanne decided to leave him alone, also because she needed time to think about both a strategy and if it was better to go with Hope and Dark instead of Leaf.

* * *

_**Outside.**_

Susanne just got out and was just reaching the street when someone slammed into her and both were sent to the ground.

"Ahi, ahi, ahi..." she said, as she was nursing her bottom, but when she looked to see who had slammed into her, all pain was forgotten.

It was the same Team Aqua grunt of two days ago and she also noticed he was holding something, but the man got up and run away.

"Hey!" she called, getting up, only to be sent once again to the ground by someone else.

She looked up to see that Harold, that didn't even notice he sent the girl to the ground, was giving chasing the Team Aqua grunt, yelling to give him back the Devon parts.

Susanne didn't know what was going on, but she decided to run to help him.

* * *

**Narrator: **_And so, while Greg won his first badge, Susanne is once again running into troubles, since the Team Aqua grunt from before had stolen the Devon parts...what will happen next?_

* * *

**Alright, I'm back with the eight chapter, sorry it took a lot, but I had been busy or other things caught my attention, but I managed to post it before the end of the month.**

**As you can see here, Susanne, Sakura and Greg meet Roxanne, Rustboro's Gym Leader, and Greg had a gym battle with her, with Greg winning his first badge, while Susanne went out thinking about what strategy to use against Roxanne and runs into Team Aqua stealing the Devon parts and running away and Harold trying to get it back and rushes to help.**

**As for Sakura, she meets Brendan, Alyson and Christian that are heading to Rustboro City...but we'll see what happen next for them in chapter 9.**

**Right now I can't think of a scene in the Pokemon School, I've tried to think about it, but for now nothing came, not even while I was doing the editing, so I hope later on something will came while I check the older chapters to see if I missed something, or something needed to be corrected or added.**

**Also, when I wrote the chapter, I had a dialogue between Brendan and Sakura that went a little farther, but then as I edited it, it sound stupid, so I erased it.**

**Meanwhile I decided that since I didn't see anyone vote on my poll to go with my plans...you never know, I might change the outcome.**

**In the next chapter, Susanne will face the Aqua grunt, after having also caught a new Pokemon, while Alyson will challenge Roxanne for her first badge.**

**Susanne:**

**On hand: Torchic (Blaze, male), Shinx (Elettra, female, Shiny), Poochyena (Dark, male), Kirlia (Hope, female), Pidove (Spirit, male) and Sewaddle (Leaf, female)**

**Sakura:**

**On hand: Brionne (Mystic, female), Alolan Vulpix (Aurora, female), Beautifly (Luna, female) and Eevee (Storm, male)**

**Greg:**

**On hand: Treecko-Grovyle (male), Wingull (male), Phantump (male) and Paras (female)**

**Brendan:**

**On hand (at least known right now): Mudkip (male)**

**Christian:**

**On hand: Meganium (Flora, female), Luxray (Thunder, male), Espeon (Star, male), Flareon (Flare, female, Shiny), Mandibuzz (Mandy, female) and Gyarados (Rage, male)**

**Alyson:**

**On hand: Serperior (King, male), Lapras (Aqua, female) and Darmanitan (Fiamma, female)**

**Well, see you next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Rustboro City: Day 2: Susanne vs Team Aqua and Alyson's first Gym battle.**

**Summary: **_As Susanne chases Team Aqua and the Devon employee, she catches a new Pokemon, while Roxanne will battle Alyson._

* * *

_**On the last chapter.**_

_**Outside.**_

_Susanne just got out and was just reaching the street when someone slammed into her and both were sent to the ground._

"_Ahi, ahi, ahi..." she said, as she was nursing her bottom, but when she looked to see who had slammed into her, all pain was forgotten._

_It was the same Team Aqua grunt of two days ago and she also noticed he was holding something, but the man got up and run away._

"_Hey!" she called, getting up, only to be sent once again to the ground by someone else._

_She looked up to see that Harold, that didn't even notice he sent the girl to the ground, was giving chasing the Team Aqua grunt, yelling to give him back the Devon parts._

_Susanne didn't know what was going on, but she decided to run to help her._

* * *

**Narrator: **_And so, while Greg won his first badge, Susanne is once again running into troubles, since the Team Aqua grunt from before had stolen the Devon parts...what will happen next?_

* * *

_**Rustboro's outskirts.**_

Susanne found Harold at the outskirts of Rustboro City and the girl thought about how she could approach him, since she didn't want to think that she was a stalker.

_Even though probably all Rustboro City has heard his yells..._ she thought. _But however if he doesn't remembers me?_

However, she didn't have to think about how to approach the man or if he doesn't remember her, because he turned around, while trying to think about a way to get the Devon parts back, and noticed her.

Relieved to see the girl that helped him last time and not thinking about scaring her out, he rushed to her, with the girl that didn't notice him until he reached her.

"It's you again!" he said, making the girl yelp in surprise.

"Hoe!" she yelped.

"Please, you have to help me." he said, while Susanne realized that he remembers her and before he could continue, she interrupted him.

"I saw you chasing a Team Aqua grunt, what's going on?" she asked.

Truth to be told, something told her that he managed to steal the Devon parts, like probably one of his companions tried before him, but she wanted to be sure and to not jump to conclusion.

"He stole the Devon parts!" Harold exclaimed, confirming her suspects.

Susanne sighed, knowing that she should help Harold once again.

"Where did he go?" she asked.

The man perked up to this.

"You're going to help me?" he asked and Susanne nodded, while the man smiled. "He took off in the direction of Rusturf Tunnel, but it's a dead end, since the workers that were working on it never finished the tunnel because it was bringing harm to the wild Pokemon that lived there."

Susanne nodded, happy to know that people cared about Pokemon to stop working on something that could connect probably two cities to not harm wild Pokemon and if she's lucky, she can corner him there before he thinks to find another way.

"Alright, I'm going to find him and get back the Devon parts." she announced.

Truth to be told, she almost regretted announcing it because she was hugged by Harold that thanked her to no end, but she's not the type that breaks a promise...so she ventures Route 116.

* * *

_**Back to the gym.**_

"I got the Stone Badge!" Greg celebrated with his newly evolved Grovyle and his Wingull, that was still in bad shape, but was awake and recovering naturally1...even though he promised him that after Susanne's battle, he would get him to the Pokemon Center to get healed, together to his newly evolved Grovyle. "Hey, Susanne, you can..."

It was then that Roxanne and Greg noticed that Susanne wasn't in the gym anymore.

"Uh, where did she go?" Greg asked.

Before the referee, that has noticed the girl leaving, could answer him, the door that brought to the other part of the gym opened and a girl and a boy entered.

It was Alyson and Christian, that had separated from Brendan and after a quick run in the Pokemon Center, Alyson decided to go to challenge Roxanne.

"Hello?" Alyson called. "I'm here to challenge the Gym Leader."

Truth to be told, back to Petalburg City, Norman asked her if she wanted to challenge him, since he could tell she was a strong trainer, but she declined the offer wanting to challenge first four Gym Leaders and then challenge him, thinking it seemed to be fair to her.

Roxanne went toward them and could tell that Alyson looked to be a strong trainer, so that required two of her Elite Pokemon.

"I'm the Gym Leader." Roxanne said. "You want to challenge me?"

"Yes, I'm Alyson Cesarini." Alyson presented herself. "I'm from Nuvema Town."

Roxane hummed.

"Alright, can you wait a minute, so I go and take two of my Elite Pokemon to battle you?" she asks.

Alyson nodded, since it was fair, she didn't want to win easily.

"Of course." she said.

Roxanne nodded and went to get two of her Elite Pokemon, while Alyson decided to go with Bunny and Blade, even though she wasn't sure that choosing her Riolu, that had hatched just six months ago and even though they trained, this would be his first gym battle, was a good choice, but oh, well...sometimes she likes taking a risk, even if not like when she was a newbie Trainer.

Meanwhile Greg, that returned his Pokemon to their Poke Balls and put the Stone Badge in his case, decided to remain and watch, hoping that Susanne would get back soon and that she was okay.

He was lost so much in his thoughts about his friend that he didn't notice Roxanne returning to the battlefield nor Chris sitting near to him...he snapped out of it when he heard Alyson's voice and he noticed that the dark brown haired girl was holding a Poke Ball, while Roxanne was holding an Ultra Ball.

"Blade, battle stage!"

He saw the Poke Ball soaring the battlefield and open...and revealing a male Riolu.

Riolu is a small, blue, canine Pokemon and he has black legs and torso, a blue tail and a yellow collar. He has rounded bumps on the back of his forepaws, while he has a black 'mask' and red eyes.

He stands on his toes instead of his entire foot.

Greg takes out his Pokedex to analyze Alyson's Riolu.

"_Riolu, the Emanation Pokemon."_ the Pokedex said. _"Riolu has the power to see and understand emotion like happiness and anger in aura waves."_

At that, Greg raised an eyebrow.

_Aura waves?_ he thought, before he remembered what he studied at Jubilife City's Pokemon School. _Oh, right._

"Golem! On the field!" Roxanne yells launching the Ultra Ball, that opens and reveals a Golem.

Golem is a bipedal tortoise-like Pokemon with a spherical body covered by a shell of plated, green rocks and his head protrudes from the center of the shell.

The head has a flat snout with two pointed teeth in the lower jaws and red eyes and has short arms that have three claws and two legs with feet that have four claws in front and one in back.

The head and limbs are a light brown.

Greg points the Pokedex to Roxanne's Golem.

"_Golem, the Megaton Pokemon and the final evolution of Geodude." _the Pokedex spoke. _"Golem live up on mountains. If there is a large earthquake, these Pokemon will come rolling down off the mountains en masse to the foothills below."_

"So he's the final form of Geoudude..." the boy muttered to himself, while putting his Pokedex away.

"This is a two vs two gym battle between Gym Leader Roxanne and Alyson Cesarini from Nuvema Town." the referee announced, raising both flags. "The battle ends when one of the two Trainers' Pokemon are unable to battle. Only the challenger can change their Pokemon."

Then dropping both flags.

"Begin."

* * *

**Narrator: **_Well, for now let's leave Alyson to her battle and let's head to Susanne and her quest._

* * *

_**On Route 116.**_

_I knew I should not be optimistic..._ Susanne thought to herself while she walked away from another Trainer that she has defeated.

After she defeated Harold she has ran into Trainers, that were training in hopes to face Roxanne or just training, that challenged her and she lost time, but she was still hoping to find the Aqua grunt before he could escape.

There were two good news however: first she caught a new Pokemon, a female Eevee that had no nickname, since she didn't have the time to see what she wanted to evolve into since it got sent to Professor Birch, if she remembers right, so today she would send one of her Pokemon back and get her Eevee, while the other is that the Trainers that she battled had seen the Aqua grunt and told her that they saw him heading for the tunnel...and he had an advantage of three minutes...if it goes well, she could still reach him.

If she knew what the Aqua grunt was going to do to escape with the Devon parts.

* * *

**Narrator: **_Meanwhile, as Susanne continued her mission, Alyson's Riolu's battle against Roxanne's Golem was coming to a conclusion..._

* * *

_**Back to the gym.**_

Greg, that was sitting next to Christian, had to admit that Alyson was an Elite Trainer, since even though Riolu, that was nicknamed Blade, looked to be one of her newest Pokemon, or at least one that she has just started training, the Emanation Pokemon had been holding his ground against Roxanne's Golem well, but now both the Megaton Pokemon and EmanationPokemon were about to faint.

And both Alyson and Roxanne knew that since they were going to try and bring the other Pokemon down with them.

"Blade, please, try and go with Force Palm." Alyson ordered.

The EmanationPokemon nodded and rushed forward, while Roxanne was waiting for it to connect.

Just as Blad puts its palm on the MegatonPokemon and a yellow light started to form in his palm, Roxanne called for Golem's last move in this battle.

"Close range Stone Edge, let's go." she ordered.

And the Pokemon started to form rings of white light and the two close range attacks caused an explosion, with smoke covering the arena.

When the smoke dissipated, everyone could see that both Pokemon had fainted and the referee raised both flags.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle." he announced. "Trainers, send out your last Pokemon."

Both Trainer and Gym Leader recalled their fallen Pokemon.

"Good job, Blade." Alyson told her Pokemon. "You earned a nice long rest."

She then took another Poke Ball, while Roxanne, after thanking her Golem, took another Ultra Ball.

"You did a great job taking out my Golem." Roxanne told her. "But let's see if your next battler will be able to beat my next Pokemon."

Throwing the Ultra Ball.

"Rampardos! On the field."

And from the Ultra Ball came out a Rampardos.

Rampardos is a large, dark-gray dinosaur-like Pokemon resembling a Pachycephalosaurus.

He has a dome head, which obstructs his red eyes, blue stripes, one on his tail and one on each knees and wrists.

He has also various spikes: one on each knee, two on his blue collar on his neck, two short ones on his nose and four on his head, which two of these are bigger than the other two

Greg took out his Pokedex to analyze him.

"_Rampardos, the Head Butt Pokemon and the evolved form of Cranidos."_ the Pokedex spoke once again. _"Like a spear, its Headbutt can pierce even the strongest of defenses."_

Alyson had to admit that she was amazed to meet once again a Gym Leader that had a Rampardos, since she had faced Roark's last year and she was glad that she didn't choose King in case even this Rampardos knows Flamethrower.

"With pleasure." she said. "Bunny, let's go."

From Alyson's Poke Ball, Bunny appeared, revealing that she was a Lopunny.

Lopunny is a bipedal, rabbit-like Pokemon with a dark brown fur and a short, round tail.

She has pink eyes with black markings on the inner edge, long tuffs of cream-colored fur above her eyes and a small, pink nose.

She has long ears, which bend shortly above her head, end in fluffy, cream-colored fur.

While her head, body and hips are covered in dark brown fur, her wrists and lower legs are covered in fluffy, cream colored fur similar to her ears.

As Greg was analyzing the Pokemon with his Pokedex, he was wondering what surprises the RabbitPokemon would hold them, while also wondering what Susanne was doing.

* * *

**Narrator: **_Let's leave Alyson to her final battle with Roxanne and return to Susanne, that has finally reached the Rusturf Tunnel__where she met an old man__and a Black Belt man._

* * *

_**To the entrance of Rusturf Tunnel.**_

Susanne to the end managed to reach what looked like the famous Rusturf Tunnel and she noticed an old man being helped up by a Black Belt man.

The old man has a dark tan skin and dark green eyes and wears a simple blue shirt, a red vest, a dark belt for his grey pants and a pair of brown shoes.

She had the bad feeling that something happened and rushed to them.

"Hey, what happened?" she asked.

"I and Peeko were just taking a walk out, when we were attacked by an odd tug..." the old man said. "And after sending me to the ground, he took off with my Peeko."

Susanne felt rage bubbling inside of her, since she disliked thieves, while something told her that it was the Team Aqua grunt.

"I was inside the tunnel, working with my bare hands to finish the tunnel..." the Black Belt continued the tale. "...when said tug appeared and told me to get out...he even let out his Poochyena and menaced to use it to hurt his hostage if I didn't get out...I didn't want the little fella to get hurt and so I got out."

It was clear that when he got out, he helped the old man to get up.

"He's still in there?" Susanne said, trying to keep her voice calm, knowing that losing her cool wasn't going to help anyone.

The two nodded and after reassuring the old man that she was going to save his Pokemon, she went inside.

* * *

_**Inside the Rusturf Tunnel**__._

The Aqua grunt, that was holding a cage where the poor Peeko, a Wingull, was held into with an hand and in the other a suitcase, where the stolen Devon parts were held into in the other, knew that he was in troubles since the tunnel was blocked by rocks and he couldn't just return outside.

As he heard footsteps, he tried to look for a place where to hide, but couldn't find anything and prepared mentally to battle, knowing that probably threatening to hurt the Pokemon would get him nowhere.

"Hey, you!" he heard a girl's voice, a familiar girl's voice, since it sounded like the girl that had defeated him at Petalburg Woods.

Indeed when he looked toward the girl, he recognized her.

"You again?!" he exclaimed.

Susanne looked to him and then understood that she had already fought him...well, him and that other grunt from...Team Magma?

"We meet again." She said.

"Ugh..." the man said. "I kidnapped this Wingull in hopes I could escape to Verdanturf Town without problems, but the path is blocked...and now you're here too."

"We can solve it without battling." Susanne said, even if she knew that it wasn't going to end up like that. "You can give me back the Devon parts and free Peeko and you can go away."

The man looked to her and then shook his head.

"I'm not going to do that." he announced, taking his Poke Ball. "I'm going to try and defeat you!"

Susanne sighed and took Leaf's Poke Ball, hoping that he still had his Poochyena.

"Well, I tried to solve this peacefully." she said. "Let's do this."

They threw their Poke Balls.

"Go!"

* * *

_**After the battle.**_

After hugging her Sewaddle, she returned her gaze to the Aqua Grunt, that had returned his Poochyena, ready to call out for back-up if the man wasn't going to free the Wingull and give her the Devon parts.

"If you free the Wingull and give me the Devon parts, you can leave peacefully." she told him, even if she knew she could get him arrested for theft and kidnapping, but she wasn't a cop, she didn't have a PokeNav, once again regretting to not have thought about searching for a store, and she didn't have with her a piece of paper and a pen...so today there was no other choice than to let him go free, if he freed the Seagull Pokemon and left the Devon parts.

The man gritted his teeth, knowing that there was no other choice since he had only his Poochyena, that has been knocked out.

"Fine, take them." he said and while he freed the Wingull, he didn't take any chances and threw the suitcase to the girl, that caught it before it hit her face.

The Aqua grunt then took advantage of the distraction to send her to the ground and flee.

"Ow!" Susanne yelped and by the time she recovered, the man had already left.

Her Sewaddle and the Wingull reached her to see if she was okay while she sat up.

"I'm fine, don't worry." she reassured both of them, even if she knew that probably she would have bruises on her side, while also clutching the suitcase, that she has managed to not let it fall from her grasp.

Then she looked to the Wingull.

"I guess you're Peeko, right?" she asked the SeagullPokemon, that nodded and she got up. "Your owner is waiting for you outside."

She returned her Sewaddle and she and Peeko left the tunnel.

* * *

_**Outside the tunnel.**_

Truth to be told, she was thinking she would see the man back to the city, but she was surprised to see both the old man and the Black Belt waiting for her.

The first to react was Peeko, that flew toward the old man, that was clearly relieved to see the Seagull Pokemon.

"Peeko!" he exclaimed. "Am I glad to see you're safe!"

Then walking toward the girl.

"My Peeko owes her life an' freedom to you, lass." he said and then decided to introduce himself. "They call me Mr. Briney. And you are?"

"I'm Susanne Matthews." Susanne presented herself.

"Then I sincerely thank you, Susanne! If there's ever a thing I can do to help you in turn, don't you hesitate to tell me."

"Hum...do you own a boat, Mr. Briney?"

"Of course, lass."

"Well, since I won't be able to pass the Rusturf Tunnel to get to Verdanturf Town, can I have a ride to Slateport City?"

"Of course, probably you will need to stop to Dewford Town, if you're collecting Badges, after Roxanne, it's there where you have to go for your second badge."

Well, Susanne didn't know that, probably because she was worried about first getting her first badge.

"Yeah, I'll need to stop there for my badge..." she said, feeling her face heat up. "But before I head there, I will need my first badge...so it's okay to wait for a day?"

Mr. Briney smiled.

"Of course, if I'm to be found, it will always be at my cottage by the sea near Petalburg Woods."

Susanne nodded, remembering to have seen the cottage.

"Alright, thanks."

The man nodded and then turned to his Wingull.

"Come, Peeko! High time we're under way to home!"

The girl watched the man and the Seagull leave and before she could think to return to the city, she felt a hand touching her shoulder and turned to see the Black Belt man.

"Thanks for driving away that tug." he told her. "Now I can go back to finish the tunnel."

And he returned inside the tunnel, with Susanne looking to him, thinking if she would meet other odd people in her journey, before shaking her head and returning to the city...she has to deliver a suitcase back.

* * *

**Narrator: **_Susanne delivered back the Devon parts to Harold that however brought her to the Devon Corporation, where she met the president, Mr. Stone, that thanked her for recovering the Devon parts and asked her to not only deliver them to Slateport's Shipyard, since they couldn't risk for Team Aqua or even Team Magma to try and steal them again, but to also deliver a letter to Steven in Dewford and Susanne agrees, since she has to reach both places, Dewford for her Gym Battle and Slateport for the Contest. As a thank you, Mr. Stone gave her a PokeNav, but Susanne asked if she could have other two for her friends, since she doesn't know if they would be able to get one for themselves and Mr. Stone agrees. After receiving other two PokeNav, Susanne exits the corporation and has a run in with Brendan, before going to the Pokemon Center where she sent back Leaf to get her newly caught Eevee and for five minutes tried to see if her Eevee knew in what Evolution she wanted to evolve, before deciding that she was rushing things and decided that she has to wait and see, and headed toward Roxanne's gym._

* * *

_**To the gym.**_

Greg didn't notice that Susanne had returned until she sat next to him, on the other bench.

"Where were you?!" he asked.

Susanne, while she was heading back to Rustboro, decided that it was better she told Greg and Sakura about Team Aqua and Team Magma, but not now, since it wasn't the right place and she wanted to make sure both of them were in the same place.

"I'll tell you later." she told him.

While she could tell that Greg wasn't exactly happy with what she said, he nodded and they went back to watch Alyson's battle.

During the battle, Alyson used her Lopunny's skills to the best and the Rabbit Pokemon knew moves like Ice Beam and Jump Kick and while Rampardos proved to be a powerful Pokemon, he was on his last legs...and Alyson discovered she was right: even Roxanne's Rampardos knew Flamethrower and while her Serperior would have had the advantage, he would have been also to a disadvantage.

"Flamethrower!" Roxanne tried again and Rampardos fired a red-orange stream of fire from its mouth at Bunny.

"Dodge and then end this with Ice Beam!" Alyson ordered.

Bunny jumped over the stream of fire and then opened her mouth, with a ball of ice forming near it and then beams of ice were fired from it and were going over the Head Butt Pokemon.

"Dodge." Roxanne yelled, even if knowing that her Pokemon wouldn't be able to do it and that he was tired.

Rampardos tried, but he couldn't dodge the move completely, since the beams of ice hit his leg and froze it...but the ice block broke quickly, with Rampardos falling to the ground with the telltale swirls over his eyes.

The referee, seeing that Rampardos wasn't going to get up anytime soon, raised the green flag.

"Rampardos is unable to battle." he announced. "Lopunny wins, so the victory goes to Alyson from Nuvema Town."

Susanne, while Alyson and her Lopunny celebrated and then Alyson received the Stone Badge, admitted that she was surely a strong Trainer and hoped that one day she would battle her.

* * *

**Narrator: **_After Roxanne gave Alyson her badge, she noticed Susanne, but told her to come back the next day, since it was getting later. Susanne was okay with that, since she had with her only her newly caught Eevee, since she left her Pokemon to the Pokemon Center to be healed and she also knew that she was going to use Hope and Dark. What will happen tomorrow? Well, let's find out next chapter._

* * *

**Alright, I'm back with this story, sorry for not updating for three months, but with the Covid-19, my will to write had went to south, but now I'm back and I will try to write more.**

**In this chapter, Alyson got her first Badge and Susanne instead caught a new Pokemon and got back the Devon parts, which she will have to deliver herself to Slateport City, together to a letter to Dewford City, and saved a Wingull that is in the ownership of Mr. Briney and got a PokeNav for her and her friends (that will be given off screen), also to the beginning I was thinking to do a scene, but then I decided it would be boring, so I didn't do the dialogue with Harold and Mr. Stone...if you think it should be added tell me and I'll write the scene.**

**Since between Ash's journey in Hoenn and Susanne's journey two years have passed, I thought it would be a good idea to improve also Roxanne's Pokemon, I gave Roxanne a Golem and a Rampardos...yeah, I could have gone with an Armaldo or a Cradily, but I thought people would also like to get other Rock types, no?**

**Also to the beginning, my first idea was that Alyson and her family would come from Kanto, Viridian City, but now I decided to go with Unova.**

**Next chapter we'll see Susanne's battle and her and Sakura's journey to Dewford City.**

**Susanne:**

**On hand: Torchic (Blaze, male), Shinx (Elettra, female, Shiny), Poochyena (Dark, male), Kirlia (Hope, female), Pidove (Spirit, male) and Eevee (female, new)**

**At Professor Birch's lab: Sewaddle (Leaf, female)**

**Greg:**

**On hand: Grovyle (male), Wingull (male), Phantump (male) and Paras (female)**

**Brendan:**

**On hand (at least known right now): Mudkip (male)**

**Christian:**

**On hand: Meganium (Flora, female), Luxray (Thunder, male), Espeon (Star, male), Flareon (Flare, female, Shiny), Mandibuzz (Mandy, female) and Gyarados (Rage, male)**

**Alyson:**

**On hand: Serperior (King, male), Lapras (Aqua, female), Darmanitan (Fiamma, female), Riolu (Blade, male) and Lopunny (Bunny, female)**

**See you next chapter.**

1 I mean, look to the Anime, after Gym Battles, Ash's Pokemon that had been knocked out, look healthy, but as I said, he's going to get healed, likewise Grovyle.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Rustboro City: Day 3: Susanne's Gym battle and heading to Dewford Town.**

**Summary: **_The day after, Susanne is ready for her gym battle, but while Sakura decides to remain, Greg heads to Dewford Town with Alyson and Christian._

* * *

**Narrator: **_In the last chapter, we have seen Susanne defeat the same Team Aqua grunt that has tried to steal the Devon parts in Petalburg Woods and has met Mr. Briney that will bring her to Dewford Town when she'll get her first Badge. Speaking of the first badge, while Susanne was off playing hero, Alyson had challenged Roxanne and got her first badge. Meanwhile our story takes over this evening, at the Pokemon Center._

* * *

_**At the Pokemon Center, that evening.**_

"What?!"

Sakura's yell could be heard over all the Pokemon Center and many heads turned to look to the honey brown haired girl, that blushed and looked down.

"Yell louder." Greg sighed. "I don't think in Kalos they heard you."

Sakura's blush darkened, but Susanne patted her friend's shoulder.

"It's okay, don't worry." she said.

"It's not okay." Sakura said. "In the Alola region, we have problems with people that call themselves Team Skull, that like to cause troubles, don't let me even start with the Trainers that do the Island Challenge."

And it was clear to Susanne that she shouldn't start asking about Team Skull, while Greg felt the need to remark.

"That's why you left Alola when you got Mystic and Aurora?" Greg asked jokingly, earning himself an harsh glare.

"No!" she said. "I'm not really a Trainer that goes for Badges and even though one day I would like to study about them, I'm not interested in Z-Crystal, I like more Pokemon Contests."

The word 'Z-Crystals' made Susanne raise an eyebrow, since she didn't know much about Alola, she knows only about Popplio and her evolution line and that Vulpix there instead of being Fire Pokemon, they're Ice-Types.

"Z Crystals?" she asked.

"My region doesn't have Gyms or even a proper League." Sakura explains. "But we have Trials and the Trainers that participate to the Island Challenge can get these crystals if they pass the trials and when they get a Z-Ring, they can use Z-moves...if I remember right, there are at least 18 Z-Crystals, each representing a type, the trials are 7, with 4 Grand Trials, where you battle the Kakuha of each Island, even if right now, at Poni Island there's not a Kakuha...then to the end, you have to go to Mount Lanakila where to become the Champion of the Island Challenge, you have to battle the Four Kakuha."

But then, she decided to stop there, also because this wasn't important, the important thing was the fact that probably there were two evil teams with unknown purposes.

"But right now, this is not important." she said. "What's important, is what's going on here in this region."

Both Susanne and Greg knew she was right, because they weren't there to discuss about Sakura's home region, but about her encounters with these two grunts from different teams.

"You fought two odd tugs, right?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, at least the first time, since the second time I just battled the same grunt, but only one of these two Teams." Susanne admitted, and then their conversation moved from there, not knowing that Alyson and Christian were listening from their seats.

Like many people in the Pokemon Centre, they had been attracted to the trio by Sakura's yell, but while to the end the others returned to what they were doing, Alyson and Christian continued to listen.

"Should we tell them about our run in with Team Aqua?" the red haired boy asked the dark brown haired girl, that was busy grooming her Lopunny.

Hearing this, Alyson stopped with a sigh, much to the Rabbit Pokemon's displeasure, before thinking about what to say and then she shook her head.

"No." she said. "At least not right now...I think it's too soon."

Yeah, Alyson knew that probably this wasn't the right thing to do, but Chris knew that Alyson didn't like to involve other people in things that could prove to be too big for them...yeah, it might not be like that, but she remembers her first Journey in Unova, her fight with Team Plasma and N...even if she received some help, mostly of her fights against Team Plasma King and Team Plasma had been hers only, so she felt that if two new evil teams needed to be take down from her only...even if probably she was going to have to accept their help if things got out of control, even if she would want to avoid it.

Meanwhile, Christian raised an eyebrow, but nodded, knowing that Team Plasma had changed a little of her personality, she likes meeting people, loves her Pokemon, her family and him unconditionally, but she had gotten stubborn, in these years...a trait that she might have gotten also from her sister, that if he remembers right, she's a Top Ranger in Almia...he wonders what will happen with Alessandra, that was in Unova with her mother and father and if he remembers right, that is at age to become a Pokemon Trainer, but hasn't become one for familiar problems for a year or two and then as she could become one this years, health issues had gotten in the way.

He wonders if she might be stubborn like her oldest sisters when she'll manage to become a Pokemon Trainer.

Christian raised an eyebrow, but nodded, knowing that his girlfriend isn't the type to accept help from others, she loves her Pokemon, him and her family unconditionally, but he knows that she's stubborn.

To the end, the two had fallen silent and the 18 years old Pokemon started to groom Bunny once again, while her thoughts drifted from evil teams to Reshiram and Keldeo.

After the defeat of Team Plasma and N left to explore the world with Zekrom, Alyson had remained still in Unova, but to the end, she decided she wanted to explore other regions and she left Reshiram in the White Ruins promising that one day, when her journey will end and she'll return to try and become the Unova Champion, she would return for the Vast Truth Dragon.

Her mind wandered to Keldeo, wondering when this play of cat and mouse would end, since it's been seven years this game started and still there's no sign for it to end.

She just hoped both of them were okay, not knowing that in Unova, the Vast White Dragon would be later on in danger, while unbeknownst to her the Colt Pokemon was behind some bushes on the city's outskirts, thinking about the dark brown haired girl and his teachers.

* * *

**Narrator: **_Next day, Susanne is ready to go and challenge Roxanne, but Greg, Alyson and Christian instead are leaving, Alyson and Christian are going to Dewford Town and Greg asked if he could have a lift, while Sakura not wanting to impose, decided to remain and watch the gym battle._

* * *

_**Rustboro's Gym.**_

Susanne and Sakura walked inside the gym and while Sakura looked to the stands, Susanne decided to try and call the Gym Leader.

Roxanne, yesterday, told her that she was accepting challenges even in the morning, since it was her day off, so she was hoping to manage and get her badge that morning and her and Sakura to leave for Mr. Briney's house in the afternoon.

"Roxanne?" she called. "I'm here for my Gym battle."

A minute passed and then the door on the other side opened and both Roxanne and the referee came.

"Good morning, Susanne." Roxanne said, politely. "Are you ready?"

"Good morning to you too and yes I am."

Roxanne nodded and while she walked to her side of the battlefield, Susanne walked to her part and the referee walked to the side.

"This is a two vs two gym battle between Gym Leader Roxanne and Susanne Matthews from Olivine City." he announced. "The battle ends when one of the two Trainers' Pokemon are unable to battle. Only the challenger can change their Pokemon."

Then dropping both flags.

"Begin!"

Susanne was the first to send out her Pokemon.

"Dark, let's go!" she called, sending her BitePokemon.

"Geodude! On the field!" Roxanne called, sending out the Rock Pokemon.

Both Pokemon appeared from their Poke Balls and squared each other.

_I hope that our training in the woods and our training with Sakura yesterday pays off. _Susanne thought.

Yesterday, Susanne decided to ask to Sakura help so that Dark could learn Shadow Ball and they trained, with the Bite Pokemon learning it just before they had to turn in for the night.

"You can go first." Roxanne said.

Susanne smiled.

"Thank you." she said, before looking to Dark.

"Dark, go with Shadow Ball." she said.

Dark started forming a black ball of energy in front of his mouth, before firing it towards the Rock Pokemon, with Roxanne not looking worried.

"Geodude dodge with Rollout, then go toward Dark."

Geoudude curls into a ball and first he rolled out of the way, with the Shadow Ball creating a dent on a nearby boulder, and then launched himself toward the Bite Pokemon, but Susanne knew that she had to order him to dodge, even if maybe she was trying to avoid what was inevitable.

"Dark, jump!" she called.

The BitePokemon did as he was told to, while Geodude crashed against a small boulder and Roxanne smiled, knowing that she could work on the new strategy she prepared to face Susanne.

"Geoudude, stop."

The order shocked Susanne, Sakura and Dark, that has landed back on the battlefield.

"And use Rock Throw."

Susanne knew that she was in troubles, since she could see stones near the Rock Pokemon, that had formed the boulder Geoudude destroyed just a minute ago.

Meanwhile, Geodude stopped and picked up the biggest he could find, not big to squish the Bite Pokemon, but however big that could cause some damage and started throwing.

Susanne did the only thing she could think of right now.

"Dark, try to dodge!" she called.

Dark managed to dodge the first two stones that were sent toward him, but the third one nailed him on one of his legs, like the fourth.

Geodude picked the last biggest stone he could find and threw it toward the Poochyena, with Susanne knowing that this time she should go with an attack.

"Shadow Ball!" Susanne yelled.

Dark formed once again the ball of black energy and sent it toward the stone, with both colliding and causing an explosion.

Roxanne knew she shouldn't give her the advantage.

"Gyro Ball!" she called. "Get rid of the smoke!"

In the midst of the smoke, they noticed a blue glow and then the smoke is blasted away and they could see Geoudude spinning around, with a blue glow around him...and Susanne smiled, because this was the opening she needed, but she waited for the smoke to disperse and that the Rock Pokemon stopped his attack to make her move.

"Shadow Ball again!" she called.

And this time, Roxanne didn't have the time to order him to dodge, since the ball of black energy hit the Rock Pokemon.

"Rollout!" she called, after he got up, but Susanne wasn't going to allow her to try the same strategy once again.

"Jump, but use once again Shadow Ball when he passes you!"

The attack hit the Rock Pokemon and even though he got up, it was clear that he had not much to give and Susanne, as Dark landed, wasn't going to give him the time to do that.

"Ice Fang!"

Dark's mouth becomes covered in light blue, icy energy and the Bite Pokemon races towards Geoudue and bite down on one of his arms and to the end the Stone Pokemon couldn't stay conscious anymore, since he fainted.

"Geodude is unable to battle." the referee announced, raising the green flag. "The winner is Poochyena. Gym leader Roxanne, please send out your last Pokemon."

Roxanne returned her Geodude to the Poke Ball.

"Thank you, Geodude." she said. "Take a long nice rest."

She then turned her attention to Susanne that was celebrating with her Poochyena.

"You did a good job taking out my Geodude." she said. "But I reassure you that my next Pokemon won't be so easy to take down."

Throwing her new selected Poke Ball.

"Onix! On the field!" she announced.

Both Susanne and Sakura were shocked to see the Rock Snake Pokemon appear on the field.

Onix is a Pokemon composed of a giant chain of gray boulders that become smaller toward the tail, he has black eyes and a rounded snout and on top of his head is a rocky spine.

Susanne knew that she was in troubles, while Sakura took out her Pokedex and scanned Onix.

"_Onix, the Rock Snake Pokemon." _the Pokedex said. _"Onix takes an enormous amount of soil to its mouth, creating long tunnels."_

Susanne gathered her courage and looked to Dark.

"Do you want to still battle?" she asked.

Dark nodded, while Roxanne knew that she had to be careful with Onix, since she didn't want to squish Dark or Susanne next Pokemon, also she was glad to have helped him learn Dragon Breath, Rock Tomb, Sand Tomb and Stone Edge, even if the last move had two ways to be launched...and Susanne was going to learn soon the second way to use that move.

"Dark, go with Ice Fang." Susanne called.

Dark started to run toward the giant snake, with his fangs glowing blue, but Roxanne knew what to do.

"Onix, stop him by hitting your tail on the ground." she instructed.

Onix nodded and slammed his tail, being careful to not hit the BitePokemon, sending small waves that however distracted Dark, that stopped the attack.

"Now go with Stone Edge on the ground."

Susanne, even though she was confused by the last part of the command, was thinking that he was going to use Stone Edge like Geoudude, but the Rock Snake Pokemon surprised everyone, but Roxanne and the referee, by slamming once again the tail on the ground.

The ground shook and suddenly glowing light blue pillar of rocks started appearing, once after the other, getting closer and closer to Dark and when Susanne snapped out of her stupor, it was too late for her to order the Bite Pokemon to dodge and Dark was sent flying in the air, before slamming on the ground.

"Dark." Susanne cried.

Dark got up, but it was clear that he was on his last legs...and Susanne was thinking about forfeiting him when the Poochyena looked to her, with a look that told her that he wasn't going to forfeit, if he was going down, he wanted to do it by fighting.

Susanne sighed, as she had taken out his Poke Ball to recall him

"Are you sure?" she asked, even though she wasn't going to pocket the Poke Ball back until he was sure.

Dark nodded.

"Alright, Ice Fang again." she called, pocketing the Poke Ball back to her belt.

The BitePokemon nodded and started to run, even if his speed was reduced, while his fangs were once again glowing blue.

Roxanne had to admit that the Bite Pokemon's fighting spirit was commendable but this was the end.

"Onix, go with a Dragon Breath." she called, knowing that this round was hers.

Onix fires a green beam from his mouth, hitting Dark, that to the end lost consciousness and fell.

The referee could see that he wasn't going to get up anytime soon and spoke, raising the red flag.

"Poochyena is unable to battle." he announced. "Onix wins. Challenger, send out your last Pokemon."

Susanne recalled her Poochyena, whispering a thanks, before taking out her next Poke Ball.

"Hope, on stage!" she called and her Kirlia appeared.

Now she was happy to have chosen Hope, knowing that Hope was immune to Dragon Breath, since she was a Fairy Type.

Even Roxanne realized that, since she got to know from recent studies that Kirlia was now also classified a Fairy Type, together to Psychic type, so she knew that now she has to play her cards right if she wanted to win this match.

"Stone Edge." Roxanne called.

Susanne was ready for the glowing blue pillars, but this time the Rock Snake Pokemon formed the telltale white rings and Susanne, knew that she had to think now of another strategy.

She had already a strategy in case of the glowing blue pillars, but since it was once again the rings, she had to think quick...and to the end found two possibilities: Magical Leaf to counterattack and, in case it didn't work, Teleport to dodge.

"Hope, destroy them with Magical Leaf." she called.

Hope once again formed the glowing green leaves and launched them toward Onix, that launched the rocks he formed from the rings towards her and the two attack meet in the middle and cancelled each other out.

Roxanne knew that she had to change strategy

"Onix, Rock Throw!" she called.

The Rock Snake Pokemon nodded and slammed his tail into the ground and rocks flew out at Hope.

"Double Team!" Susanne called.

The Emotion created copies of herself that circled Onix

"Try to find the right one, continue to use Rock Throw." Roxanne called.

But Susanne continued with her plan.

"Magical Leaf, let's go!" she called.

All the copies fired Magical Leaf and the Rock Snake Pokemon was hit by the attack and he roared.

Roxanne then decided to try another strategy.

"Onix, hit the ground once again with your tail!" she ordered.

Onix did what was told and hit the ground with even more strength, sending shockwaves that made all the Emotion Pokemon's copies disappear and the real Hope to be sent flying backwards.

"Rock Throw!" Roxanne called.

And since Hope couldn't even try and dodge it, she was hit by the rocks and she crashed in the ground, but she was far from being defeated, as she got up, ready for more.

"Stone Edge on the ground!" Roxanne ordered.

And this time Onix did the same thing he did with Dark, but Susanne was going to use the Stone Edge to her advantage.

Even if she was going to do something that sounded risky even to her, but if it meant it could give them an edge, she was going to try.

"Wait for it..." she told her Kirlia, that looked to her confused, but nodded, trusting her Trainer, while the glowing light pillars started to appear and were getting nearer and nearer Hope. "Wait for it..."

To the end, as she noticed the ground shaking under her Kirlia, Susanne gave her command.

"Jump over the Stone Edge on your front and start gathering any rocks with Confusion!"

The EmotionPokemon nodded and did what was she told, dodging the Stone Edge at the last second and jumping over the Stone Edge next to her, while lifting some rocks that were on the destroyed field.

"Continue jumping, using the stones to propel yourself in the air, and start also forming Magical Leaf." she said., while she was praying that it was going to work

The EmotionPokemon continued jumping gracefully and she also started forming the glowing green leaves, but Roxanne started to catch up on the plan and she wasn't going to sit down and watch.

"Onix, Rock Blast!" she called. "Try and hit Kirlia!"

Onix's horn started to glow and a boulder formed in front of it and then he started firing the attack, but Kirlia's agility made him miss every time, while Hope was using each Stone Edge as a trampoline, getting higher and higher and to the end, after jumping the last pillar, she was above him.

"Throw the rocks to him and then hit him with Magical Leaf!" Susanne called.

Hope fired the rocks that had the blue hues around them and then, as they distracted the Rock Snake Pokemon, hit him with the leaves.

Hope landed and saw that Onix was still conscious.

A minute or so passed while the two Pokemon stared at each other, but then, suddenly, Onix fell and he had swirls for eyes.

"Onix is unable to battle." the referee announced, breaking through the silence. "Kirlia is the winner and the winner is Susanne from Olivine City!"

* * *

**Narrator: **_And so Susanne won her first badge and after Susanne's Pokemon were healed and the two girls had lunch, the two started walking through Petalburg Woods, heading to Mr. Briney's house._

* * *

_**In Petalburg Woods.**_

Susanne and Sakura were chatting happily, as the two took a more pleasant walk back...but suddenly one of Susanne's Poke Ball opened and Susanne's Eevee appeared, surprising both Trainers also because they weren't expecting this.

"Eevee?" Susanne asked, but the EvolutionPokemon wasn't listening to her, she felt the call of nature...she felt something calling to her.

It was something she never felt before, was it what her fellow Eevee felt when they found Evolutionary Stones, to evolve into Jolteon, Flareon and Vaporeon, or evolve in the daytime in Espeon or in the nighttime in Umbreon?

Well, there was only a way to find out.

Before Susanne could even think to recall her Pokemon, the Evolution Pokemon rushed in the depths of the forest, forcing both girls to chase after her.

* * *

_**In the depths of the forest.**_

The two girls found her standing near a moss-covered rock and before Susanne could say something, the Eevee touched the rock and she was covered in blue light, changing shape.

As the light disappeared, Susanne and Sakura saw the appearance of the new Pokemon.

This Pokemon is a mammalian, quadruped Pokemon and her body is tan with dark brown paws.

She has multiple of small green sprouts growing all over its legs, chest and back, with the longest being the one on her head, in front of four tan tufts of fur. Her ears and tail are stylized to resemble tattered leaves and she has brown eyes and a small, brown nose.

"S-She evolved into a Leafeon." Susanne announced, even if shocked, while taking out her Pokedex to check out her info.

"_Leafeon, the Verdant Pokemon and the Grass evolution of Eevee." _The Pokedex told her. _"Leafeon is always surrounded by fresh clean air because it uses photosynthesis just like a plant."_

* * *

**Narrator: **_And like that, Susanne's Eevee evolved into a beautiful Leafeon, that earns herself and even though both were taken aback from it, Susanne welcomed her newest member in the team and the two continued their journey, reaching, to sunset, Mr. Briney's house...but they decided to go to the Pokemon Center and get the ride tomorrow. What will happen in Dewford Town?_

* * *

**Well, here it is, the new chapter...I know, I know I just updated the ninth on Sunday and already a new one on Wednesday? Well, I wrote it all on Monday but I edited it on Wednesday, because Tuesday, Thursday ane Saturday, at least this week, is dedicated to the other book project and the Book 3's Pokedex information of my homemade Pokemon.**

**Alright. Z-Crystals have been mentioned, but they're ****NOT**** going to appear.**

**I have things planned for Reshiram, N, Alyson for a later on spin-off, not going to reveal anything right now.**

**In this chapter, Susanne wins her first badge, her Eevee evolves and she and Sakura are about to go to Dewford Town.**

**Alright, I mentioned Alessandra and Sarah, even if the latter is just mentioned as the 'oldest sister', but they're not going to appear until the next Book.**

**Yeah, maybe Shadow Ball has been learned to soon, but while writing the gym battle, I discovered that I needed to give Dark another move.**

**Also finally I managed to finish the first battle without a tie, like Alyson and Greg.**

**...yeah, I know I might have evolved Eevee too soon, since she got caught only last chapter, but I couldn't think how to get Susanne to come back for this later on...and still have no idea, so sorry, this is one of the most random evolutions, but I don't think there will be another random evolution like this.**

**...in this book anyway, not going to give you promise in the other two.**

**Greg likes to tease Sakura a little over her opinions with evil or not so evil teams.**

**If you expect Dewford Town to be a search for Steven ****AND**** a simple Gym Battle...think again, I have planned something interesting.**

**Susanne:**

**On hand: Torchic (Blaze, male), Shinx (Elettra, female, Shiny), Poochyena (Dark, male), Kirlia (Hope, female), Pidove (Spirit, male), Eevee-Leafeon (Ninfea, female)**

**At Professor Birch's lab: Sewaddle (Leaf, female)**

**Greg:**

**On hand: Grovyle (male), Wingull (male), Phantump (male) and Paras (female)**

**Sakura:**

**On hand: Brionne (Mystic, female), Alolan Vulpix (Aurora, female), Beautifly (Luna, femal) and Eevee (Storm, male)**

**Christian:**

**On hand: Meganium (Flora, female), Luxray (Thunder, male), Espeon (Star, male), Flareon (Flare, female, Shiny), Mandibuzz (Mandy, female) and Gyarados (Rage, male)**

**Alyson:**

**On hand: Serperior (King, male), Lapras (Aqua, female), Darmanitan (Fiamma, female), Riolu (Blade, male) and Lopunny (Bunny, female)**

**See you next chapter, that probably won't be as quick as this one, or maybe yes, we see how it goes, also because I have a wireless keyboard from today, small but I can write on it...even if I have to be careful on what I press. XD**

**However this chapter also inaugurates my new keyboard...well, see you later.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Dewford City Day 1 part 1: The tournament.**

**Summary: **_Susanne thought that Dewford City was going to be a pit-stop of a day, but seems that fate has other plans, since something happens...but will she and the others be ready for it?_

* * *

**Narrator: **_On last chapter, we saw Susanne winning her first badge, her Eevee evolving into a Leafeon and the girls returning to Petalburg City...and the story takes on the day after...or to be more specific just as the sun rises._

* * *

_**Petalburg City.**_

Truth to be told, Susanne hadn't foreseen that she would be awake at 6 o'clock, but she was up and about at that time and raring to go, even though she felt she was unfair on both the Alola native and Mr. Briney, also because Sakura has no reason to remain in Dewford, since the next Contest would be held in Slateport City, and there was still a week.

But she guess it couldn't be helped.

In an half an hour she ate breakfast, walked out the cafeteria, thanking the fact it was open, and was about to exit the Pokemon Center, thinking to train her Pokemon for a while, when she bumped into someone.

She was surprised to see that it was Sakura and it was clear that she was shocked to see her up too.

"You're up too?!" both of them exclaimed at each other, with Nurse Joy looking to them disapprovingly, causing them to blushing in embarrassment.

"Sorry!" both girl apologized at the same time, knowing it was still early and probably some of the Trainers that were staying in the hotel were still sleeping.

The nurse looked at them and to the end, smiled.

"Just be careful next time." she told them.

Both girls nodded and bid farewell to the nurse, opting for the fact that any conversation should be held outside.

* * *

_**Outside.**_

Susanne and Sakura looked to each other, while looking to the sky that was becoming clearer, as the sun was rising and no words were needed between the two, since they understood that probably the other had got up soon and not wanting to cause troubles to the other or Mr. Briney had decided to train Susanne for her next Gym Badge and Sakura for her next Contest.

"So, what do we do?" Susanne asked.

Sakura took out her pink PokeNav, where Susanne noticed that she has started drawing small cherry blossoms, and both noticed that it was twenty to seven.

"Well, I don't think that Mr. Briney will be up right now." she started. "So we should try and practice on some Contest moves or I can offer some battle partners for your Gym Battle?"

Susanne had to admit that it didn't sound a bad idea.

"Good idea." she said.

And the two girls started going toward Route 104.

* * *

_**Route 104.**_

Susanne and Sakura were about to start their training when they heard a voice.

"Hey, girls!"

Both of them jumped and turned, looking toward the point the voice spoke and they saw Brendan and...Mr. Briney?!

_And here I thought that I and Sakura were the only early birds..._ Susanne thought.

"How come are you here?" Sakura asked, surprised to Brendan.

"Well, I finished studying the Pokemon on Road 116and I wanted to go to Dewford Town to study the Pokemon there and to participate to the tournament there."

That caught both the girls off guard.

_Tournament? _Both thought and Sakura then decided to voice what both were thinking.

"Tournament?"

"Yeah, haven't you heard about it?"

Susanne had to admit that she didn't hear about it and shook her head.

"No." she admitted and even Sakura was confused.

Brendan took out a poster and Susanne and Sakura looked to it.

* * *

'_The Dewford Town's Double Battle Tournament is about to begin!_

_The winner will get a complete set of Evolutionary Set!_

_To enter the tournament, register to the Pokemon Center._

_The Tournament starts in...'_

* * *

Susanne gasped.

"The tournament is starting in almost two hours and half and the registrations1 are ending half an hour earlier."

Truth to be told, Susanne was kicking herself mentally, because how did she miss this? She's sure that it's not something that appeared today...or yesterday.

However she wasn't really sure about participating to the tournament, but she knew that she had to stop to Dewford City and she could decide on the way.

* * *

**Narrator: **_Susanne, Sakura and Brendan headed to Dewford Town thanks to Mr. Briney, with Susanne wondering if she should participate to the tournament or not, while Sakura was considering it and Brendan had already decided._

* * *

_**On the boat.**_

Susanne passed the time thinking about the Tournament, the pros and cons of participating to it and asking herself if she really needed a whole Evolutionary set...she knows about most of them, there's also a Prism Scale, that in the last months has been discovered to allow Feebas to evolve into Milotic, also a Protector, Razor Claw...there were, but she has no more need for a stone, since her Eevee evolved into Leafeon and she wasn't that sure she was going to need one.

She was also confused by the...Ice Stone? She never heard of it, but since Sakura seems to know about it, it's clear that it comes from the Alola region...and it seems that it's needed for Alolan Vulpix and Alolan Sandshrew to evolve into Ninetales and Sandslash and also checking its Pokedex for their information, before looking to the clear blue sky, as the ride went peacefully.

* * *

**Narrator: **_And soon the boat reaches Dewford Town._

* * *

_**Dewford Town.**_

Only when the boat was decked and she and Sakura were getting down first, Susanne remembered something.

Where were they holding the Tournament, **exactly**, since she knew that they were holding it in Dewford Town, but she wasn't sure if there was a stadium, or this isle was enough big for it.

She got her answer when she noticed a stadium near the Pokemon Center and she didn't know that even Sakura was staring to it shocked.

The two were so shocked that they didn't notice that even Mr. Briney and Brendan got down from the boat and saw their shocked faces, until Mr. Briney laughed, making the two girls turn to look to him.

_I don't see what it's funny..._ Susanne thought, trying to get what he found funny**.**

However Mr. Briney regained his composure and spoke.

"What? Surprised to see a stadium?"

Well, Susanne had to admit that it was a surprise, now and she couldn't blame him for having laughed at us and she was going to open her mouth, when Sakura beat her up to it

"Well, yes." Sakura admitted, stopping Susanne from answering. "I come from Alola Region and I never saw a Pokemon Stadium2."

And it was true, also because Alola was composed of four islands and each island is guarded by a deity and you had to be careful to where you build towns, shops or everything, because if you build something on a sacred ground of one of the deities, you could enrage the deity of that island...she still remembered the Thrifty Megamart that was first built in Ula'ula Island...they built it on a ground held sacred by Tapu Bulu, the guardian deity of that island, and he destroyed everything built in the area in a fit of rage...from what she had heard, now there's a new Thrifty Megamart was bult to Royal Avenue on Akala Island, that has Tapu Lele as the guardian deity of that island.

If Sakura remembers right, where she lived, that is in Melemele Island, the guardian deity is Tapu Koko and the one of Poni Island is Tapu Fini.

"It has been recently built." Mr. Briney explained, snapping Sakura out of her reverie. "And it's where the tournament will be held."

"Oh."

That was all that Susanne could say and truth to be told, she wasn't still sure about going to participate to the tournament, while Sakura saw that as an opportunity to try and see if the Contest moves she was planning were good.

The three bided goodbye, for now, to Mr. Briney and went to the Pokemon Center, with Brendan and Sakura really considering to participate and Susanne not so sure still.

* * *

_**Inside the Pokemon Center.**_

Susanne, Sakura and Brendan entered the center and noticed Greg, together to Alyson and Christian, inside and that was a surprise for the trio, since they thought that at least Alyson had gotten her badge and had left, but probably, they were going to participate to the tournament.

"Hey, guys." Sakura called and the trio looked up from a poster. "What are you doing?"

She noticed the poster and she guessed that it was the poster of the tournament that was going to be held today.

"Hi, guys." greeted Greg.

"We're looking to the poster of the Dewford Tournament." Alyson announced, confirming the honey brown haired girl.

"The registration is ending in ten minutes." Brendan said. "I'm going to register."

"I'm coming too." Sakura said.

The two left, with Susanne that looked to the others.

"Are you guys entering too?" she asked.

"Yeah, we already registered." Greg said. "You should too."

Susanne raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Dewford Town's Gym Leader, Brawly, won't accept challenges until the day after the tournament, since he's been asked to assist to it and to help in case of problems."

Susanne sighed, knowing that with that, her chance to be quick went south...but she guesses that she could participate, so she can train her Pokemon and Elettra can finally have her first official battle and not a sparring match.

"Alright, I guess I'll participate too." she decided and went to register.

Five minutes later, she returned with Sakura and Brendan, while she was mulling over the fact she found out that Steven Stone was at Granite Cave and that he was the **HOENN** Champion.

She didn't even notice that Christian and Greg weren't with Alyson anymore until she heard Sakura

"Where are Christian and Greg?" Sakura asked Alyson, causing to snap out of her thoughts and notice that the two had disappeared.

"They went off to do something." Alyson said.

* * *

**Narrator: **_Soon after, Greg and Chris returned and, at 9 and half the group headed to the Stadium, where the ceremony was held, while Susanne wanted to find out when her turn was starting, so she could try and reach Granite Cave before or after it. Alyson found was the first to go._

* * *

_**With Alyson.**_

Sincerely, the dark brown hairedgirl, was asking herself why she had to be the one to go first, while Susanne, since she had to go in search of Steven, in hopes to get to give him the letter sooner than later and after discovering her match was the last, left as soon as she could.

_I guess this is how draw up works. _she mused herself, before taking two Poke Balls and facing a Black Belt man.

"Stella, Rose!" she called, throwing the Poke Balls in the field. "Let's go."

A Cutiefly and a Roserade appeared on the field.

Cutiefly is a tiny Pokemon with a pair of comparatively large wings, she has a pale yellow body with a white face and tail.

She has large eyes with spots resembling pixels in them, a long brown proboscis and two tiny transparent tufts on her head resembling antennae, while she has wide, flat white wings with a brown loop marking toward the bottom and between her wings is a white tuft of fuzz.

To end the description, she has four spindly legs with round feet.

Roserade instead is a bipedal Pokemon with an appearance that incorporates features of roses and masquerade attire, with its hair made of white rose petals and a leafy, green cape with a yellow, collar-like bangle on its neck, while the cape pattern reaches toward the back of its head, in spiky sepal-like extensions on the hair, where it's said that male ones have a shorter cape than a female.

It has a dark-green mask over its red, yellow lidded eyes, while the lower portion of its face is light green and it holds a bouquet in each hand, one red in its right hand and one blue on its left, while its limbs and underside are light green and its feet end with yellow tips.

Everyone could notice that the cape is longer and everyone could deduce that Rose was a female.

* * *

_**On the stands.**_

Sakura, that knew about the Alola Pokemon, was surprised that even Alyson caught one, since she was sure to have seen an Alola Pokemon out in the wild if not in Alola.

"How did she catch a Cutiefly?" she asked, while she took however her Pokedex to scan the Roserade, while Brendan scans Cutiefly, looking to Chris. "I didn't know there were Alola Pokemon in the Hoenn Region."

Chris shrugged.

"Truth to be told, I'm surprised too." he admits. "But I think she got it from a trade while we were in the boat that was bringing us there."

The more he think about it and the more it made sense, since when they were travelling from Sinnoh to Hoenn, they didn't stay always together, so it wouldn't be a surprise if she got Stella there, but later he would discover that she had caught the Cutiefly, three years ago.

* * *

**_Back with Alyson._**

Meanwhile, the Black Belt Man sent out a Hitmonchan and a Machoke.

Hitmonchan is a tan, humanoid Pokemon and he has five blunt protrusions on top of its head and it has structures resembling pads over his shoulder, while he seems to be wearing a light purple tunic and kilt, as well as red boxing gloves and light purple boxing shoes.

Alyson could see that between the tunic and kilt is a small, black area.

Machoke instead is a bipedal, humanoid Pokemon covered in gray skin, with a vaguely reptilian face with a short snout, narrow red eyes and she could see, when the Machoke opened his mouth, four pointed teeth visible inside, two on his upper jaw and two on his lower jaw.

On top of his head are three brown ridges, while his arms are muscular with dark red, vertical stripes on them, while the lower part of his body has black markings that resemble briefs, while also wearing a black and gold power-save belt resembling a championship belt, where she could see large pectoral muscles that protrude slightly over his belt.

Alyson was half-listening to the referee, that was saying the rules, while she was regretting to not have chosen one of her veteran Pokemon...but she wanted to try and use some of her newest Pokemon, like her newly evolved Roserade, that she caught just recently as a Budew, that evolved just three weeks ago into a Roselia and just last week into a Roserade, by her own decision, or, in case of her Cutiefly, Pokemon that didn't battle often.

"Begin!" the referee announced and the Black Belt man decided to go first.

"Hitmonchan, Machoke!" he called. "Go with a double Fire Punch!"

Both the Punching Pokemon and the Superpower Pokemon run to the Bee Fly Pokemon and the Bouquet Pokemon with their fist covered in fire moves.

_Yep, I'm right now regretting my decision..._ Alyson thought. _But luckily I come prepared._

"Double Protect!" she called. "Then Stella, as soon as their attack stop, drop the Protect and send them away from you with Dazzling Gleam!"

The two shields were created in time, blocking both Fire Punch before they could hit them and when the attack ended, Stella was quick to act.

The Cutiefly lowered her shield and released a bright, sparkling light from her body at her opponents, sending them a little far away.

Alyson than tried to go with a status ailment.

"Rose, go with Stun Spore!" she said.

Truth to be told, she was hoping that the Machoke didn't have Guts, since she knew that if she gave him that status ailment, he would be dangerous.

"Vacuum Wave!" the black belt man ordered to his Hitmonchan.

Suddenly, before the Bouquet Pokemon could even use her attack, a blue wind forms around the Punching Pokemon.

Hitmonchan jumps in the air and fires the wind in the form of the blade, hitting the Bud Pokemon, that was sent to the ground.

"Rose!" she called to her Pokemon, but Roserade jumped back up to show that she was okay.

Alyson breathed a sigh of relief, but she was far from being defeated.

"Machoke, go with Fire Punch on Cutiefly!" the Black Belt man ordered to his Superpower Pokemon.

Machoke started running toward the small Bee Fly Pokemon, with his fist on fire but Alyson knew what to do.

"Stella!" she called. "Dodge and use Stun Spore!"

Stella dodged the attack and then started to flap her small wings, but the man wasn't going to let her do that.

"Vacuum Wave!" he yelled to his Hitmonchan.

But Stella wasn't going to let him do that...unluckily, she didn't have any move that could deal damage **and** stop him, but Protect could stop him.

"Rose, protect Stella!" she called to the Bouquet Pokemon. "Protect!"

Rose did what she was ordered and the blades of wind were stopped by the shield, while Stella managed to paralyze the Superpower Pokemon.

"Rose, Leaf Storm on Machoke, Stella, use Quiver Dance!" she called. "Then use Dazzling Gleam!"

As Stella started a strange dance that raised her stats, Rose fired a storm of leaves, that sent the Superpower Pokemon toward the trainer and his teammate.

Then the smaller Pokemon fired the sparkling light, hitting both the Pokemon, that fell down with swirls for eyes.

Truth to be told, it was surprising how quick Alyson ended up her Pokemon Battle and even Alyson was surprised...but Dazzling Gleam was a Fairy Move and powered also by Quiver Dance and when two Pokemon had the type weakness...

"Hitmonchan and Machoke are unable to battle!" the referee spoke, raising the green flag and interrupting Alyson's reverie. "The winners are Cutiefly and Roserade! Alyson Cesarini passes to the next ground."

The crowd cheered, even if they really didn't know how to feel about it.

* * *

**Narrator: **_As the others continued their battles, Susanne decided to go to Granite Cave and find Steven Stone._

* * *

_**With Susanne.**_

Susanne had to admit that it took a while, but to the end she had managed to reach Granite Cave, since she took also the opportunity to train her Pokemon, trying to not tire out however Blaze and Elettra, since she wanted to use them for the battle and she wasn't sure if she would manage to get her Pokemon healed before her match.

Continuing inside, she met an Hiker that helped her to find Steven Stone, indicating the entrance of another cavern, she thanked him and continued inside.

The first thing she noticed was the huge painting of two unknown Pokemon with an Omega and an Alpha symbols, then he noticed the man standing near it.

She approached the man and heard him talking to himself.

"Mm-hmm." he was saying. "So in the ancient world, their primal forms once held this much power...? The super-ancient Pokemon...What terrible strength...But this appearance here...It seems somehow different from Mega Evolution...Hmm. It seems my questions will not be answered today."

Susanne was confused about what he was talking about and was about to speak when he must have sensed her presence, since he turned around to face her, allowing her to have a good look to him.

He had ice-blue hair and eyes, while he was wearing a charcoal jacket with two black zig-zag stripes, a White undershirt and a red tie, he was wearing also skinny black pants and and black shoes with low heels, as well as metallic jewellery on both of his sleeves and his index and ring fingers, she noticed a pin on his jacket, that she would one day discover it was a Mega Stickpin.

"You are...?"

"Hm...Hi, my name is Susanne Matthews."

"Ah, I see." the man spoke. "It's a pleasure, Susanne."

Then knowing he should introduce himself.

"Oh, my apologies, my name is Steven. I'm interested in rare stones, so I travel here and there and today my journey brought me here, but what about you?"

"Uh...I'm here because I was tasked to deliver you a letter."

"A letter for me?"

"Yeah." Susanne said and gave him the letter, that Steven took and put in a pocket.

"Thank you." the man said. "I should thank you for bringing me the letter. But I don't have anything with me."

"It's okay, I was happy to be of help."

The man nodded.

"Well, I hope to meet you again." Steven said.

The girl waved to the man as he left, then looked to the paintings in wonder.

* * *

**Narrator: **_Soon Susanne managing to return to Dewford Town in time to heal her Pokemon and then to reach the stadium._

* * *

_**At the stadium.**_

When she got back, not only Alyson won her match, but also Greg, Sakura, Brendan and Christian and Susanne knew she had to do her best.

She was against a Lass girl and has sent a Servineand a Pawniardand she took out two Poke Balls.

"Blaze! Elettra!" she called launching them. "Let's go!"

All of them were shocked to see Susanne sending out her Shiny Shinx.

* * *

**Narrator: **_And so, Susanne is starting her tournament with her Torchic and her Shinx and this is Elettra's first official battle...how will it go?_

* * *

**Alright, chapter 11 is done...but I have to admit I'm not proud of it...I'm not sure if reworking it, before edition, worked. I hope so, lemme know.**

**Well, in this chapter, Susanne and Sakura, joined by Brendan, arrive to Dewford Town, where they learn there's a Tournament.**

**If someone is bothered because I add Pokemon descriptions please tell me and I try to keep them to the minimum with Pokemon Evolutions only or the Pokemon that are sent in gym battles, also even if I mentioned here Alolan Sandshrew and Sandslash, they won't appear.**

**Only Popplio, Alolan Vulpix and Cutiefly, together to their evolutions, will be present in this book. **

**...If it sounds too quick, I'm sorry, I'm blaming Anime logic!**

**Alright, I'm not sure about Brawly's role in this tournament, so sorry if this is not the ideal one...but I really wanted to try this idea.**

**The chapter comes to a close with Susanne about to battle and she has sent Blaze and Elettra out, so this marks the first battle for her Shiny Shinx...how will she fare?**

**Next chapter will see Susanne battling and...maybe something else.**

**Susanne:**

**On hand: Torchic (Blaze, male), Shinx (Elettra, female, Shiny), Kirlia (Hope, female), Leafeon (Ninfea, female), Pidove (Spirit, male) and Poochyena (Dark, male)**

**At Professor Birch's lab: Sewaddle (Leaf, female)**

**Greg:**

**On hand: Grovyle (male), Wingull (male), Phantump (male) and Paras (female)**

**Christian:**

**On hand: Meganium (Flora, female), Luxray (Thunder, male), Espeon (Star, male), Flareon (Flare, female, Shiny), Mandibuzz (Mandy, female) and Gyarados (Rage, male)**

**Alyson:**

**On hand: Serperior (King, male), Lapras (Aqua, female), Darmanitan (Fiamma), female), Riolu (Blade, male), Lopunny (Bunny, female), Cutiefly (Stella, female) and Roserade (Rose, female)**

**See you next chapter.**

1 I admit it, I curse how in the Anime the battle seems to go faster...but then probably they don't do the important parts. XD

2 Remember that this is based on the Anime.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Dewford City Day 1 part 2: Susanne's battle and Team Aqua and Magma in Granite Cave.**

**Summary: **_Susanne's battle starts and Elettra shows that she will be one day a great battler, while Blaze, in a dire situation evolves to help Susanne gain victory...and the day ends, but Team Aqua and Magma have plans for Granite Cave...and next day Alyson, Greg, Christian and Sakura are in for a surprise._

* * *

**Narrator: **_Alyson has won her battle and even Brendan, Sakrura, Greg and Christian passed the turn and now Susanne is about to battle a Pawniard and a Servine...and she sent with her Torchic, her Shiny Shinx, will she win?_

* * *

_**On the stands.**_

None of the group that knew about Susanne's Shiny Shinx was expecting the Flash Pokemon to appear in the field, as the referee was speaking.

"She's using Elettra now?" Brendan asked.

"Well, Susanne had been thinking about making Elettra debut in the Pokemon Battles since she arrived at Rustboro." Sakura admitted. "She has been starting training her, I think she thinks she's ready, no?"

The group nodded and returned to watch the battle, while Sakura took out the Pokedex to analyze the two Pokemon the girl sent out.

* * *

_**With Susanne.**_

Susanne looked over to the Servine and Pawniard.

Servine is a slim bipedal Pokemon that is primarily green with a cream underside, and narrow red eyes.

It has a yellow V-shaped structure that starts at the chest and extends behind the shoulders, with short limbs and a small crest protruding from the back of his head and three palmate leaves grow along its back and tail.

Pawniard instead is a small, bidepal Pokemon with a vaguely beetle-like appearance, with a round red and black head with a silvery blade extending from the front.

His face is gray with yellow eyes, while four steel spikes protrude from its blck torso, two on each side connected by steel ribs, while his arms are red that end with knife-like blades instead of hands, while his legs are red with two-toed feet.

Susanne knew that she shouldn't let her guard down, since even though both the Grass Snake Pokemon and the Sharp Blade Pokemon were weak to fire moves, this was Elettra's first Pokemon Battle, that she was hoping it was going to go well.

The referee meanwhile brought both the flags down.

"Begin!" he announced.

The trainer, a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, decided that she was going to be the one to start the battle.

"Servine!" she called to her Pokemon Starter. "Go with Vine Whip and hit the Shinx! Pawniard, Slash on the Torchic!"

The Grass Snake extended two vines from his yellow collar that were hurled toward the Flash Pokemon, while Pawniard's blades glow white and the Sharp Blade Pokemon launched towards the Chick Pokemon.

But Susanne knew what to do to...even if for Elettra, she was about to take a risky move.

"Blaze, dodge it and go with Ember!" she called first to her Torchic, then she looked to Elettra.

"Elettra, take the attack and then use Fire Fang on it."

Susanne noticed that Elettra was looking to her with an incredulous look, but she hoped she was going to trust her on this one.

The Flash Pokemon nodded and while Blaze dodged, Elettra let herself hit by the Vine Whip, then, as Blaze hit the Servine with an Ember Attack, her mouth became covered in flames and before the Grass Snake Pokemon could retract his vines, she bit down on them, making him screech in pain, with him retracting the vines, with the one that had been bitten that had a burn mark, indicating that he has been burned.

Susanne mentally celebrated for that, but she knew that the battle was far from over and that she has to keep her cool because if she starts celebrating and she doesn't focus in her battle, it might lead her to lose this battle.

Her opponent knew that she had to change her strategy, because not only now her Pokemon Starter was injured, but he was also burned, so she had to be careful.

"Servine, Leaf Tornado!" she called to her Grass Snake Pokemon. "Hit the Shinx!"

Servine jumps and spins on its head, with its tail straight up in the air, started spinning and a large light green, green and dark-green tornado with glowing light-green leaves inside it appears around the end of Servine tail and spins around it.

As he started heading toward the the Flash Pokemon, Susanne tried to stop that.

"Blaze!" she called to her Chick Pokemon. "Put yourself in front of Shinx and use Flamethrower!"

The Trainer smirked, having the right move to stop her plan.

"Pawniard, Metal Sound!" she ordered.

Pawiard starts rubbing his arms together and silver colored sound waves spread out and hit both the two Pokemon, that covered their ears and the Flash Pokemon was hit by the Leaf Tornado.

But her opponent wasn't going to stop there.

"Slash on the Torchic!" she ordered her Sharp Blade Pokemon, that nodded and started to run toward the Chick Pokemon with his claws glowing white, but Susnne had a sudden idea.

If she stopped her Torchic from helping Elettra, why couldn't she do the same?

"Elettra, use Growl!" she called. "Distract Pawniard!"

The small Pokemon emitted a cute sound while using Growl and that distracted Pawniard and the black haired girl continued her onslaught.

"Blaze, go with Ember!" she called.

The Chick Pokemon fired the attack that hit the Sharp Blade Pokemon, before Susanne realized that she could have ordered Flamethrower instead...well, the emotion, she guesses.

Then returning with her feet on earth, she decided to take advantage of it.

"Elettra, Charge and then use Fire Fang on Pawniard!" she called. "Blaze, Flamethrower on Servine!"

Elettra's body becomes surrounded by sparks of Electricity, then she rushed toward the Pawniard and used Fire Fang on him, causing the Sharp Blade Pokemon to howl in pain, but this time it didn't cause a burn, while the Torchic opened his beak and fired a stream of flames to hit the Grass SnakePokemon back, before the Servine suffered from the burn, since flames surrounded him.

The Trainer gritted her teeth, knowing that she needed to take down at least one of Susanne's Pokemon and she wasn't going to be kicked out from the tournament without a fight.

She looked to her Pawniard to see that the Spark Pokemon was still biting on the Sharp Blade Pokemon and when he noticed her look, she nodded.

Between her and her Pokemon, sometimes look were worth thousand words and she knew that her Pokemon trusted her.

"Servine!" she called, even if she noticed that the poor Pokemon was suffering from the burn, knowing that he didn't have much time before he was going down. "Use Vine Whip to sent that Shinx back!"

The Grass Snake Pokemon, that was still on his feet, nodded and attacked Elettra with Vine Whip, making the Flash Pokemon let go, while the girl continued.

"Pawniard, Metal Sound!"

But Susanne wasn't going to let her do the same trick again, she was going to try and stop him.

"Flamethrower!" she called. "Don't let him use that move!"

And the Chick Pokemon fired the stream of hot fire and the girl knew that she had to choose between trying and blocking the attack with Metal Sound or order her Sharp Blade Pokemon to dodge...and to the end she choose to dodge.

"Pawniard, dodge!" she called.

The Sharp Blade dodged the attack, then Susanne noticed that the Servine's legs were shaking and Susanne decided to take him out.

"Elettra, Fire Fang!" she called. "Finish him!"

The Flash Pokemon did what she was told, ran toward the Servine with his mouth in fire and bit down on the Grass Snake Pokemon, that fell to the ground, knocked out.

The referee looked to the Servine and, after seeing that he wasn't going to get up anytime soon, spoke.

"Servine is unable to battle!" he announced.

Susanne's opponent greeted her teeth, returning her Pokemon and whispering a few words in thanks, before turning to her Pawniard.

"Pawniard, things may be desperate, but we're not going down without a battle!"

He nodded and took a battle stance and the girl gave her next order.

"Metal Sound!" she yelled. "Distract them both!"

This time, Susanne didn't have even the time to react, since Pawniard fire the silver colored sound waves, distracting both her Pokemon again.

"Now go with Slash on the Shinx!" she called. "Full Power!"

The Pokemon rushed toward Elettra, with his claws turning white and slashed Elettra, that was sent skidding to the ground.

"Elettra!" Susanne yelled.

The Flash Pokemon tried to get up, but to the end she fell down, with swirls for eyes.

"Elettra!" Susanne called, running to her small Pokemon, while she heard the referee announcing that her Shiny Shinx was unable to battle.

After making sure she was okay, Susanne returned her to her Poke Ball, with words of thanks, before she returned to her platform, placing Elettra's Poke Ball in her pocket and looked to her Torchic.

"Alright, Blaze." she said. "We can do this. Let's go all out."

Blaze nodded and suddenly he glowed white.

"Eh?!" Susanne exclaimed, not having been expecting this, like everyone else in the stadium.

Susanne watched as her Starter Pokemon grow taller and when the light dissipated, in place of her Torchic was a Combusken.

Combusken is a bipedal, chicken-like Pokemon. Most of Combusken's upper body is yellow, white most of the lower body is orange. An orange, pointed design adorns the center of its waist at the dividing line of the two colors, he has orange eyes and short, wide beak, while there is a feather crest on top of its head with three points, while his tail is short and pointed.

He has three, sharp claws at the end of its long arms, and scaly, gray legs with well-developed thighs covered in shaggy feathers.

Susanne took out her Pokedex and scanned her new Pokemon.

"_Combusken, the Young Fowl Pokemon and the evolution of Torchic."_ the Pokedex recited. _"As a Fighting Pokemon, it has the ability to breath raging fire from its beak and to unleash high-powered kicks."_

Susanne also discovered that upon his evolution, Blaze learned Double Kick and Peck and if she played Flamethrower and Double Kick, she could win her battle.

"Flamethrower!" Susanne called to the Young Fowl Pokemon.

Blaze opened his mouth and fired the stream of hot flames toward Pawniard.

"Dodge!" the Trainer called and Pawniard managed to barely dodge, but Susanne wasn't going to let her carry on.

"Double Kick!" she called.

The Pokemon run and delivered two kick, that knocked the Pokemon out, her Combusken having managed to do that because Pawniard was both Dark and Steel Type and it was a **DOUBLE **weakness to Fighting.

The referee looked to the knocked out Pokemon and then raised the green flag.

"Pawniard is unable to battle! The winner is Combusken!" he called. "And the victory of this match is of Susanne Matthews."

Susanne was shocked, having not really expected that, but to the end, a smile broke out from both her and her Combusked, that cheered.

Then she noticed the girl, that had returned her Sharp Blade Pokemon, walk toward her and she went to meet her in the center, where they shook hands.

"That was a nice battle." The girl admitted. "But if we ever battle again, I and my Pokemon will be the one that come out victorious."

"We'll see about that, but I don't mind about us fighting again." Susanne said.

* * *

**Narrator: **_And so, the first day of the Tournament ended...but while the Trainers rested, Granite Cave was about to receive some visitors._

* * *

_**Granite Cave.**_

First it was a man and a woman that looked like scientists and had entered the cave looking for something.

"Are you sure that our spy in the Tournament has told you we had to look here for that information, miss Shelly?" the man asked the woman.

Shelly nodded.

"Yes." she said and the two entered the cave where the ancient pictures were seen. "Here it is. Do you have the camera that the boss gave you, Matt?"

The man nodded and the two took photos of the Pokemon they knew it was Primal Kyogre and left.

Soon after they left other two people arrived, a woman and a man, that went by the name of Tabitha and Courtney, that too took photos but of Primal Groudon.

* * *

**Narrators: **_Things were getting interesting, but it's too soon to went in deep with these characters, so let's move to tomorrow._

* * *

_**At the Pokemon Center.**_

Susanne, Brendan, Alyson, Greg, Christian and Sakura were waiting for their match-ups and it soon had arrived.

Susanne and Brendan breathed a sigh of relief when they saw that they were challenging unknown trainers, but then they noticed the looks on Sakura and Greg.

"What's wrong?" Susanne asked, worried about their looks.

The two let them see their match-ups and both Susanne and Brendan were shocked to see that Sakura was going to battle Christian, while instead Greg would battle Alyson...things were going to be interesting.

* * *

**I'm back, sorry for the long wait.**

**Chapter 12 is done, but before moving on Chapter 13, I'm going to redo Chapter 11, since I wasn't proud of it and I think I have some tips to edit it.**

**In this chapter we saw Elettra's first Pokemon Battle, Blaze's evolution and Susanne's win against her opponent, with people that entered Granite Cave and were interested in the painting...while the next day Sakura and Greg found out they were going to battle Sakura Christian and Greg Alyson.**

**Next chapter, that will happen after I worked again on Chapter 11, is going to see their battle.**

**By the way, I'm changing a Pokemon in Alyson's team...Rose, instead of being a Budew, will be a Roserade.**

**Susanne:**

**On hand: Torchic-Combusken (Blaze, male), Shinx (Elettra, female, Shiny), Kirlia (Hope, female), Leafeon (Ninfea, female), Pidove (Spirit, male) and Poochyena (Dark, male)**

**At Professor Birch's lab: Sewaddle (Leaf, female)**

**Greg:**

**On hand: Grovyle (male), Wingull (male), Phantump (male) and Paras (female)**

**Christian:**

**On hand: Meganium (Flora, female), Luxray (Thunder, male), Espeon (Star, male), Flareon (Flare, female, Shiny), Mandibuzz (Mandy, female) and Gyarados (Rage, male)**

**Sakura:**

**On hand: Brionne (Mystic, female), Alolan Vulpix (Aurora, female), Beautifly (Luna, female) and Eevee (Storm, male)**

**Alyson:**

**On hand: Serperior (King, male), Lapras (Aqua, female), Darmanitan (Fiamma, female), Riolu (Blade, male), Lopunny (Bunny, female), Cutiefly (Stella, female) and Roserade (Rose, female)**

**Brendan's Pokemon Team:**

**On hand: Mudkip (male)**

**I apologize for taking a long time, but with Covid-19 and other things, I didn't write much...but I'll try now.**

**See ya and stay safe everyone,**

**Legendary Fairy.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Dewford City: Day 2: Passing to the next round? Mission impossible or not?**

**Summary: **_As Brendan and Susanne won their battles enough easily, Greg and Sakura are about to face maybe one of their first greater challenges...will they be able to do it?_

* * *

**Narrator: **_Before midday, Brendan and Susanne had managed to win their battles and now, after a stop for lunch, Alyson and Greg were on the battiefild._

* * *

_**On the battlefield.**_

"This is the double battle between Alyson Cesarini from Nuvema Town and Greg Le Blanc from Jubilife City." the referee announced, raising both flags. "The battle ends when one of the battlers' Pokemon are unable to battle."

Flapping down the flags.

"Begin!"

Alyson was the first to send out her Pokemon.

"Stella, Blade!" she called. "On the field!"

Both her Cutiefly and her Riolu appeared on the battlefield, while Greg took out his Poke Balls.

"Wingull, Trevenant!" he called. "Let's go!"

From a Poke Ball, his Seagull Pokemon appeared, while from the other, a Trevenant appeared.

* * *

_**On the stands.**_

Sakura and Susanne, that had seen Trevenant's pre-evolved form, were shocked to see the Elder Tree Pokemon.

"When did Phantump evolve?!" Sakura asked, while Susanne registered Trevenant's entry in her Pokedex.

"Yesterday." Christian said, bringing everyone's attention to him. "He traded his Phantump to me for my Gurdurr and then we traded back."

"Uh?" Sakura asked, while instead Susanne understood.

"Gurdurr and Phantump are Pokemon that evolve only if traded, right?" she asked to the older boy that nodded.

"Yeah, after my Timburr evolved into Gurdurr, I first waited that he was ready to reach his final form, Conkeldurr, and then I looked for someone that wished to trade a Pokemon with me and then back...but until yesterday no luck."

It was clear that both Greg and Christian got what they wanted and now Susanne, Sakura and Brendan were curious to see how the battle will go.

Somewhere, unseen by the crowd and hidden, a Pokemon could be seen and was watching Alyson: Keldeo.

* * *

**_Back on the field._**

Trevenant is a ghostly Pokemon resembling a slender brown tree, his shadowy black body is visible through gaps in the tree and a single, red eye is visible through a hole near the top.

There is a wavy, horn-like branch on either side of its head, both dotted with small, green leaves and a smaller branch on its forehead, while on top of his head is a cluster of green leaves, while he has two arms with gnarled branches, similar to his horns, on the elbows, with cuffs of green leaves around his wrists and three claw-like fingers on each hand.

Instead of legs, he has six roots similar to a spider's legs.

Greg considered the pro and co of the situation, since he knew that while Wingull had the advantage on both Riolu and Cutiefly, since he learned recently Wing Attack, Cutiefly has the advantage over Trevenant and he knew that he had to be careful, since Alyson was a strong trainer and if he plays his cards right, he might have a chance to defeat her.

Greg's Trevenant, upon his evolution, has learned Horn Leech, Ingrain and Shadow Claw, even though before he evolved, he learned Confuse Ray.

But unbeknownst to him, Alyson's Riolu knows a move that could put him in troubles, so he has to really be careful, but he didn't know that right now, since he went first.

"Trevenant, Confusion Ray on Cutiefly!" he called to his Elder Tree Pokemon. "Wingull, go with Water Pulse against Riolu!"

Trevenant forms multiple brown-gold balls around himself and fires them at the Bee Fly Pokemon, while instead Wingull formed a blue ball of energy that he threw to the Emanation Pokemon.

But Alyson wasn't going to allow that.

"Stella, dodge the orbs and then use Bug Buzz on Trevenant!" she called. "Blade, dodge to the right and help Stella with Helping Hand."

Alyson hated it, Blade's moveset wasn't exactly adapt in battle like this, of course the Emanation Pokemon had learned Ice Punch, Metal Claw and Copycat, but most of his moves are Fighting or Normal Types...she hopes to help him learn other moves before he evolves into a Lucario, when he'll be ready, of course.

Even though he was given the order least, Blade was the first to dodge the Water Pulse and then releases a bolt of blue electricity from his body at Cutiefly, that got powered up.

Then it was Stella's turn to dodge the orbs, using her speed and also her small size, before she started vibrating her wings generating a damaging sound wave, that hit the Elder Tree Pokemon.

"Stella, now go with Stun Spore on Wingull!" she called. "Blade, Ice Punch on Trevenant."

As the Bee Fly Pokemon fired the paralyzing spores, the Emanation Pokemon rushed toward the Trevenant with his fist encased in ice.

But Greg knew what to do, even if thinking about it, it sounded a risky move.

"Wingull, flap the wings to try and disperse the spores!" Greg called to his Seagull Pokemon.

Then, as the Wingull started doing so, Greg looked to his Pokemon and Trevenant nodded.

"Alright, wait for it...wait for it..."

"Horn Leech!" he yelled.

As the EmanationPokemon was about to strike, the Elder Tree Pokemon, dodged and then his horns glowed green that he used to hit the Riolu, sending him flying toward his trainer.

"Blade!" she called, not noticing that her Cutiefly was open for an attack.

"Shadow Claw!" Greg called.

Trevenant's claws extended and the Pokemon rushed toward the small Bee Fly Pokemon, but Alyson noticed in time.

"Protect!" she called.

The shield was raised in time and Alyson, noticing that her Riolu got up, called for the next move.

"Blade, Copycat1!" she called. "Copy Trevenant Shadow Claw, quick!"

* * *

_**On the stands.**_

Susanne raised an eyebrow.

"Copycat?" Susanne asked. "What does it do?"

"The user, in this case Blade, mimics the move that has been used." Christian explained.

"So, Blade is copying Trevenant's Shadow Claw?"

"Yes."

* * *

**_Back on the field._**

Blade's body glowed with a dark blue light, signaling that he copied the Elder Tree Pokemon's Shadow Claw.

Seeing that, Greg knew that now Blade had a double advantage on him, since he now copied Shadow Claw and he knew that he was in trouble, but that didn't mean that he was going to go down without a battle.

"Wingull, try to go with Wing Attack on Riolu!" he called to his Seagull Pokemon. "Trevenant, Confuse Ray, then go with Shadow Claw."

He knew that if Cutiefly tried to use Protect, she couldn't use it too much because it would fail, so or Confuse Ray or Shadow Claw would work...even if she tried to dodge.

Wingull went to Blade with his wings glowing white and Alyson knew that maybe he got her in a tight spot.

"Blade, block with Shadow Claw and try to hit him." she called to her Emanation Pokemon, then looked to her Cutiefly. "Stella, dodge and try using Dazzling Gleam or Bug Buzz."

As Riolu and Wingull started sparring, a strange sight since one was using the attack he copied from Trevenant and the other his Wing Attack, Stella dodged the Confuse Ray, but before she could even try to go with Dazzling Gleam or Bug Buzz, the smaller Pokemon was hit by Trevenant's Shadow Claw sending the poor Bee Fly Pokemon to the ground, where she got up.

Meanwhile, Blade and Wingull's battle ended with Blade finally nailing the Seagull Pokemon on one wing, after the latter failed to deliver the Wing Attack.

Alyson knew that her Pokemon were injured, together to Greg's Wingull, while she knew that Greg's Trevenant's damage from Bug Buzz was healed by Horn Leech.

She also knew that she didn't want to lose to a new Trainer, it's not that she considers it to be a bad thing, because strong new Trainers deserve the same respect as veteran ones, well, if they treat their Pokemon right, abusers no and she doesn't approve of some types of training2, but it seems that sometime her competitive side of her doesn't think that losing is an option...and that side of her scares her...but she learned that she had her strengths and weakness...and a dark side, like maybe everyone.

She decides that she has to learn to accept both wins and loss, but right now she'll continue.

Meanwhile, Greg was trying to see his next plan of action, thinking that he could take out Stella first, since if his Pokemon were hit by Stun Spore, it would be a problem

"Wingull, go with Wing Attack!" he called. "Hit Cutiefly!"

Then knowing he should back his Seagull Pokemon up.

"Trevenant, back him up with Shadow Claw."

Unbeknownst to him, he gave Alyson the opening that she was looking for.

"Blade, stop Trevenant with your Metal Claw!" she called. "Stella...Protect! Then Stun Spore!"

Trevenant's Shadow Claw was blocked by Blade's Metal Claw, while Stella used once again Protect, but as soon as Wingull stopped his attack, the poor Seagull Pokemon was hit by the paralyzing spores, that sent him to the ground, with him coughing the yellow spores.

"Wingull, no!" Greg cried, forgetting about his Trevenant.

"Ice Punch!" Alyson yelled to her Emanation Pokemon.

The Pokemon did what he was ordered and hit the Pokemon with Ice Punch, freezing him too.

Wingull tried to take flight, but he was paralyzed and since Trevenant was still frozen, Alyson went ahead with the move.

"Dazzling Gleam!" Alyson ordered her Bee Fly Pokemon. "Blade, Helping Hand."

Both Trevenant and Wingull were hit from the bright, sparkling light and both Pokemon were thrown to the wall, with Wingull being koed, while Trevenant was still frozen, but on his feet.

"Wingull is unable to battle!" the referee announced, raising the red flag.

Alyson knew that she needed to end this.

"Shadow Claw!" Alyson ordered.

That ended the battle in favor of Alyson.

"Trevenant is unable to battle!" she said. "Riolu and Cutiefly are the winner! Alyson pass to the next round."

Alyson and Greg, after returning their Pokemon with words of thanks, walked at the center of the battlefield and shook hands.

"That was a good battle." Alyson admitted.

"Yeah, but next time I'll win." Greg said.

Yeah, maybe that won't happen anytime soon, but one could always dream.

Alyson and Greg then turned and walked to the exit, when Alyson caught sight of Keldeo looking to her, before he turned and left the stadium.

Alyson sighed and while she could give chase to him, she didn't...also because who knows where he would be when she'll get out.

* * *

**Narrator: **_And meanwhile the battles continue and the last battle of the day is Sakura vs Christian._

* * *

"This is the double battle between Sakura Moon from Iki Town and Christian Black from Blackthorn City." the referee announced, raising both flags. "The battle ends when one of the battlers' Pokemon are unable to battle."

Bringing down the flags.

"Begin!"

"Gloom, Spheal!" Christian called, throwing the Poke Balls. "On the field."

On Christian's side of the a Gloom and a Spheal appeared.

Gloom is a blue, bidepal Pokemon with rudimentary hands and feet, while on his head is a flower with spherical petals surrounded by four reddish-brown leaves, while the petals are a dark reddish-brown and have white spots, with the females displaying a single large spot on each petal, while a male has many smaller ones. Gloom's eyes appear closed, but when open are wide, while its lips are thin and purple.

The fact that there is a single large spot on each petal, indicates that Gloom was a female.

Spheal instead is a chubby, spherical, seal-like Pokemon with a short, flat tail. His plushy fur is light blue with several white spots of various sizes on his back, has a black, circular eyes, small tusks protruding from its upper jaw, and small rounded ears.

His stubby flippers and its underside are both beige.

* * *

_**On the stands.**_

"He really went with Gloom and Spheal?!" Alyson exclaimed, shocking the ones near her, with Susanne and Sakura that almost dropped their Pokedex, that were analyzing Gloom and Spheal, for the shock.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked, surprised.

"Gloom and Spheal are one of his newest Pokemon..." she explained. "I know that he wants to become a Pokemon Breeder, but using two of his newest Pokemon is...well...not really the best of his decisions."

And soon they would see that Alyson was right.

* * *

**_Back on the field._**

Truth to be told, Sakura wasn't sure about his choice, but said nothing, as she took out her Poke Balls.

"Storm, Luna!" she called, throwing them. "Come out!"

Her Eevee and her Beautifly appeared.

Christian decided to start first.

"Gloom, start with Bullet Seed on the Eevee!" he called. "Spheal, go with Ice Ball on Beautifly!"

Gloom released multiple light green seeds from her mouth toward the Evolution Pokemon, while instead Spheal opens his mouth and creates a ball of ice that it launches at the opponent.

"Storm, Luna!" Sakura called. "Dodge!"

Sakura forgot about something for both Bullet Seed and Ice Ball, the first is that Gloom can launch seeds for a maximum of five times, while Ice Ball will do the same, but the ball of ice will get bigger.

Indeed while Storm dodged, Spheal continued launching balls that were getting bigger and for the poor Butterfly Pokemon, it was getting difficult to avoid...indeed Sakura, noticing the last big Ice Ball, acted quick.

"Shadow Ball!" Sakura ordered her Eevee.

Storm created the ball of black and purple energy, that she threw to the Ice Ball, managing to destroy it and creating a shower of sparkles and small crystals of ice.

"Luna, Air Cutter!" Sakura called to her Beautifly. "Use it on Gloom!"

The Butterfly Pokemon flaps its wings, releasing multiple light blue blades of energy from them at the Weed Pokemon.

"Dodge!" Chris called to his Gloom. "Spheal, Ice Beam toward..."

But Sakura wasn't going to allow him to finish the orders.

"Storm, go with Growl!" she called.

The Evolution Pokemon emanated a cute Growl, that distracted both Pokemon, allowing Luna's Air Cutter to land a hit to the Weed Pokemon.

"Are you okay, Gloom?!" Christian called to his Pokemon.

She jumped on his feet and Christian breathed a sigh of relief, before deciding to take a risky move.

"Gloom, start charging a Solar Beam!" he ordered. "Spheal, protect Gloom!"

The Weed and Clap Pokemon nodded and Gloom started gathering sunlight from the sun, even though it was getting closer to dusk, while her partner got ready to protect her.

Sakura knew that Solar Beam was a powerful move...and that Storm was probably going to be the one to receive that hit and she quickly tried to think how to act.

_Luna can fly...I don't know if she can carry Storm..._ she thought. _I can try...and hopefully I can knock Gloom out before she can fire the attack._

"Storm, jump on Luna." she called.

The Evolution Pokemon jumped on the Butterfly Pokemon, even though they never done something like that...and luckily Luna managed to stay airborne.

_I hope what I'm doing won't be crazy..._ she thought, before shaking her head. _This is not the time to wonder about this._

Christian knew that he should try to act fast.

"Spheal, go with Ice Beam!" he ordered.

Spheal formed a small ball of light blue energy and from it several tendrils departed toward the Butterfly Pokemon.

"Dodge!" Sakura called.

Luna did that, using both her agility and distance to avoid it.

"Swift and Air Cutter!"

Storm jumped in the air, with his tail glowing yellow.

He did a back-flip and sent yellow stars toward them, while instead Luna sent the light blue blades of energy.

Both the Clap Pokemon and Weed Pokemon were hit, but both weren't knocked out and, while Storm was caught by Luna, Gloom gathered all the sunlight and Christian saw it.

"Solar Beam!" he called.

"Dodge!" Sakura called.

Luna managed to dodge most of the attack, but the Solar Beam nailed the Butterfly Pokemon on one of the wings, sending both the Evolution Pokemon and the Butterfly to the ground, since Luna couldn't recover enough quickly, but luckily both Pokemon were okay, since Storm got up and Luna managed to get airborne.

Both Trainers could see that Gloom and Spheal were panting and Christian knew that maybe he should have chosen his stronger Pokemon and that he should have listened to Alyson about not choosing his newest Pokemon...but what is done is done, he couldn't go back.

He was about to call an attack, but Sakura didn't give him the time, also because she was worried about Luna's wing.

"Let's end this!" she called. "Storm, Shadow Ball on Spheal, Luna, try a last Air Cutter."

Luckily the Butterfly Pokemon managed to use the attack and both the ball of black and purple energy and the blades were sent toward the Clap and Weed Pokemon, that fell down with swirls for eyes.

The referee could see that the Pokemon were unable to battle.

"Spheal and Gloom are unable to battle." he announced. "The winners are Beautifly and Eevee, so Sakura Moon passes to the next round."

The two went to the battlefield to shake hands, while the crowd clapped and then left.

* * *

**Narrator: **_And so, the second day of the tournament ends, with Greg being eliminated from the tournament, likewise Christian...but Greg can't even challenge Brawly, since the tournament is still going._

* * *

_**Next day.**_

The next day, the remaining Trainers were waiting for the draw-ups and to the end, it came...with Alyson and Sakura battling unknown Trainers, while Susanne and Brendan discovered that they were battling each other.

* * *

**Alright, Chapter 13 has come quicker than I thought, but I hope you liked it.**

**In this chapter, we saw that Greg and Christian had traded Greg's Phantump and Christian's Gurdurr to each other and then back, so that Greg could have Trevenant and Christian Conkeldurr, while you have seen Alyson and Greg battling, with the Trainer from Unova passing, while Sakura somehow managed to defeat Christian.**

**I know now I'm adding Professor Elm's and Professor Juniper's lab for Christian and Alyson, but before now I wasn't sure what Pokemon to put away, so now I put it.**

**Also, truth to be told, I didn't mean for Keldeo to appear as often as he is now, I programmed one or two interactions with Alyson before he becomes her Pokemon, but it happened.**

**In the next chapter, we're going to see Brendan and Susanne battling each other, so stay tuned for it.**

**Susanne:**

**On hand: Combusken (Blaze, male), Shinx (Elettra, female, Shiny), Kirlia (Hope, female), Leafeon (Ninfea, female), Pidove (Spirit, male) and Poochyena (Dark, male)**

**At Professor Birch's lab: Sewaddle (Leaf, female)**

**Greg:**

**On hand: Grovyle (male), Wingull (male), Phantump-Trevenant (male) and Paras (female)**

**Christian:**

**On hand: Meganium (Flora, female), Luxray (Thunder, male), Espeon (Star, male), Flareon (Flare, female, Shiny), Mandibuzz (Mandy, female) and Gyarados (Rage, male)**

**At Professor Elm's lab: Gloom (female) and Spheal (male)**

**Sakura:**

**On hand: Brionne (Mystic, female), Alolan Vulpix (Aurora, female), Beautifly (Luna, female) and Eevee (Storm, male)**

**Alyson:**

**On hand: Serperior (King, male), Cutiefly (Stella, female), Roserade (Rose, female), Riolu (Blade, male), Lopunny (Bunny, female) and Lapras (Aqua, female)**

**At Professor Juniper's lab: Darmanitan (Fiamma, female)**

**Brendan's Pokemon Team:**

**On hand: Mudkip**

**Well, done, see you next chapter and stay safe.**

**Legendary Fairy.**

1 I know that there's an Anime move, but I decided to go with the game version of it.

2 Like Paul.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Dewford City Day 3: Two rounds in a day?!**

**Summary: **_Brendan and Susanne start their battle, how will Susanne manage to defeat his Pokemon to pass to the next round?_

* * *

**Narrator: **_As Susanne and the others had found out, the group, minus Greg and Christian, were on Top 16 and that this day in the morning the sixteen Trainer would battle and whoever reached Top 8, would battle in the afternoon._

* * *

_**With Alyson.**_

It was Alyson that went first battling a Farmer that had sent out a Tauros and a Vulpix, this one was from Kanto, since he was a the pure Fire Type Susanne was used to see since she lived in Olivine City, while Alyson had sent out her Cutiefly, Stella, and Lopunny, Bunny.

Even though Stella managed to use her small size and Fairy Moves, it had been Lopunny that managed to knock out first Tauros with a Hi-Jump Kick, and was going to defeat the Vulpix as soon as Alyson gave the last order

"Bunny, end the battle with a last Dizzy Punch!" Alyson called.

A rainbow colored orb appears around Bunny's fist and the Rabbit Pokemon ran toward the Fox Pokemon that tried to get up, but couldn't and was hit from the attack, that sent him toward the wall, where he fell with swirls in his eyes.

"Tauros and Vulpix are unable to battle." the referee announced, raising the red flag on Alyson's direction. "The winners are Cutiefly and Lopunny and Alyson Cesarini passes to the next round."

* * *

_**With Sakura.**_

Sakura instead went against a Lass that used a Myghtyena and a Golbat and for that battle she used her Brionne, Mystic, and Aurora.

Sakura decided to try and combo some of her moves, but the one that came enough well was the Ice Bubble Beam, the improved version of Ice Bubble: while Ice Bubble was a mix of Icy Wind and Bubble, this one was a mix of Ice Shard and Bubble Beam and that helped the Pop Star Pokemon and the Alolan Fox Pokemon to win this battle.

"Myghtyena and Golbat are unable to battle." the referee announced raising the green flag on Sakura's direction. "The winners are Brionne and Vulpix and Sakura Moon passes to the next round."

* * *

_**Later.**_

Susanne and Brendan were on the field, ready to battle for the last place in the Top 8, with Susanne making a quick check-up of Brendan's team.

She heard from Sakura and Greg that Brendan had caught a Pikachu and a Shroomish and she remembered to have seen him use both of them even yesterday, while she knew that his Mudkip could have evolved since he last saw him.

As the referee announced the rules, Susanne decided to try and go with Dark and Hope...yeah, she knew that it wasn't her best choice, but she knew that she needed to be ready for anything.

Meanwhile the referee brought his flags down.

"Begin!"

Susanne went first to present her battlers.

"Dark, Hope!" she called. "On the field."

Her Poochyena and her Kirlia appeared on the field, ready to battle.

_I really hope I'm not going to regret this..._ Susanne thought as Brendantook out two of his Poke Balls, deciding to send out the Pokemon he still didn't use.

"Marshtomp, Slugma." he called, throwing the Poke Ball. "On the field."

From their Poke Balls, a Marshtomp and a Slugma appeared.

Marshtomp is an amphibious bipedal Pokemon and his body is primarily light-blue with a lighter shade of blue for his underside and an orange belly.

His head has an angular black fin, orange eyes and orange gills on the ends of both cheeks, while he has long arms with three-fingered hands and his feet have three small toes and he has two black fins for tails.

Slugma instead is a limbless Pokemon composed of magma, with his body being bright red, fading to a duller red along its extremities, he has large round yellow eyes with small pupils.

His head is ovoid with flame like extensions spreading upward from his eyes and round, stable drops of magma dangling from his upper jaw, while his lower body is irregular in shape and occasionally emits bubbles.

_I'm not that surprised about Mudkip having evolved. _Susanne thought, while being happy that she didn't send out her Combusken, since it would have been a stupid move from her part**.**

Then she considered the pro and cons of the battle that was about to begin.

Hope knew Magical Leaf, so the advantage on the Mud Fish Pokemon was granted and if she plays her cards well, she will win this.

Then she decided to go first.

"Hope, go with Magical Leaf!" she started her order. "Use it against Marshtomp!"

Hope raised her hands above her head, then brings them forward and releases multiple glowing light green leaves from her hands, that were sent toward Brendan's Marshtomp.

As the attack was going toward the Mud Fish Pokemon Pokemon, Brendan was read, because he was really happy to have chosen his Slugma as back-up for his Marshtomp.

"Go with Incinerate!" he ordered, shocking Susanne that wasn't expecting it.

Slugma opened his mouth and then shoot a big fireball with a bright center and black highlights toward the attack, managing to block it, but the attack was annulated in the process.

Then he continued.

"Marshtomp, go with Mud Bomb!" he called. "Aim to Poochyena!"

He knew that Hope could know Confusion, but he had an idea to stop her if she tried to block the attack.

Susanne didn't know his plan, but she decided to try and stop it, knowing that she couldn't allow him to hit the Bite Pokemon, so she turned to her Emotion Pokemon.

"Confusion!" she called to Hope. "Stop it."

Hope's eyes glowed a pale red and her body is outlined in pale red as well, than the Mud Bomb was outlined in pale red and it started to glow the same color.

But Brendan had a plan, since he was hoping for that.

"Rock Throw!" the Trainer from Littleroot Town ordered to the Lava Pokemon. "Hit Kirlia!"

Susanne wasn't expecting that.

_Oh, no!_ she thought.

Slugma creates rocks from around his body and then sends them towards the Emotion Pokemon, that was hit by the rock, but somehow she managed to keep control of the Mud Bomb, with Susanne and Brendan not expecting that, but the black haired girl decided to take advantage of it.

_And I know who I'm going to aim the Mud Bomb to. _she thought, before looking to her Emotion Pokemon.

"Send the Mud Bomb to Slugma!" she called.

Then she thought better and turned to her Bite Pokemon, since she knew that Hope needed back up.

"Dark, go with Shadow Ball on Marshtomp!"

Truth to be told her Poochyena learned that just two days ago and they passed the time off the tournament on practicing it and just before this battle, Dark managed to master it.

Dark formed a Ball of Darkness and sent it toward the Mud Fish Pokemon.

Meanwhile, Brendan knew that he had to hope that Harden would help the Lava Pokemon.

"Harden!" he called to Slugma.

Then, realizing that he should order his Mud Fish Pokemon to dodge

"Marshtomp, Dodge!"

Slugma's body glowed silver and Susanne had the feeling her Defense stats raised.

Meanwhile, as Slugma was hit by the attack, Marshtomp avoided the Ball of darkness, to Susanne's displeasure, but she knew that then it would have been too easy and that wasn't what she wanted, while, even if sustaining heavy damage, the LavaPokemon was still up and ready to fight.

Seeing that, Susanne knew that she needed to work on a new strategy...or better, retry the same strategy as before, but making sure to add something to it, to help Hope to land the hit**.**

"Hope, go with Magical Leaf, try again Marshtomp!" she called to her Emotion Pokemon.

Brendan knew that she must have another plan in mind, since he knew that she had to avoid Incinerate.

"Slugma, Incinerate once again!" he called. "Marshtomp cover him up with Water Gun."

Susanne knew that she had to change what she was planning, truth to be told, she was hoping to use Confusion to make the leaves avoid the Fire move, but since Brendan asked help to his Mud Fish Pokemon...

"Dark, be quick and use Sand Attack on Marshtomp!" she called to the Bite Pokemon. "Distract them!"

...she has to order to Dark to go with Sand Attack, of course and hope he manages to perform it before Marshtomp can attack.

The Bite Pokemon runs towards the Mud Fish Poekmon and Lava Pokemon and before one of them could fire an attack, the Bite Pokemon kicks dirt on their eyes with his front paws.

As the two Pokemon were trying to get the dirt out of their eyes, Hope's Magical Leaves hit the Mud Fish Pokemon that was sent flying.

But Marshtomp, even though he received the super effective attack, got up and both were still ready to go, even if they received heavy damage and both trainers knew that they needed to be careful.

Yeah, Susanne knows that only Hope took damage and she knew that Brendan's Pokemon weren't going down easily, even though they took even more damage than Hope.

That was the same thing Brendan was thinking as well regretting to have chosen Marshtomp and Slugma now, but he knew that he wasn't going down without a fight.

"Marsthomp, go with Water Gun!" he ordered. "Use it on Poochyena. Slugma, cover him with Incinerate!"

Susanne decided to try a new move, a move that Dark learned Assurance yesterday, it was so sudden, but it was worth it.

_But first I should worry about Incinerate..._ she thought.

She then remembers what happened before when Incinerate was used to stop Magical Leaf and she was about to order that move, she remembered a problem with that move...so she decided to add Confusion to Magical Leaf.

"Hope, block Incinerate with a Magical Leaf and Confusion combo!" she called to her Kirlia.

Then looking to her Poochyena.

"Dark, dodge and go with Assurance against Marshtomp."

While Slugma's Incinerate was blocked by Hope's Magical Leaf and Confusion combo, Dark rushed toward the Mud Fish Pokemon and tackled him.

Susanne, seeing that both Pokemon were now struggling to stay conscious, decided to end the battle.

"Dark, Hope!" she called to her Pokemon. "End the battle with Bite on Slugma and Magical Leaf on Marshtomp!"

And that was how the battle ended.

"Marshtomp and Slugma are unable to battle!" the referee announced, raising the green flag toward Susanne. "Kirlia and Poochyena are the winners and Susanne Matthews passes to the next round."

The two Trainers meet to the center and shook hands, before they exited the stadium.

* * *

_**At the harbor.**_

"So are you leaving?" Susanne asked Brendan, while Mr. Briney was preparing the boat. "Why?"

"Well, I'm not challenging Gyms like you or Greg, Susanne." the white cap wearing boy told her. "And I finished studying the Pokemon living here in Dewford City and since I lost, there's nothing that keeps me here."

Susanne nodded and Brendan got on the boat, but Mr. Briney didn't set off right away, since he looked to the girl.

"I'll be back in two days, three max." he told her. "I need to run some errands at Slateport City before returning here to pick you and your friends up."

Susanne nodded.

"Alright, thanks." she said and she waved to the two humans and the Pokemon as the boat took off.

* * *

**Narrator: **_The rounds in the afternoon see Susanne, Alyson and Sakura passing to the next round, since they battled random Trainers, but none was ready for what was coming in the next draw-ups._

* * *

_**Before dinner.**_

Susanne, Sakura and Alyson were waiting for the next draw-ups, but none was expecting Susanne to be battling, next day, Alyson and knew that she needed to train.

That evening, after dinner, Susanne walked out the Pokemon Center looking forward to train her Pokemon and hope to give Alyson a run for her money, something not easy, but she wasn't going to back down without a try.

* * *

**End of Chapter 14.**

**In case you wonder about the scenes of the ending battles, since this chapter has only Brendan and Susanne's battle that might be interesting, I wanted to elongate it a little.**

**I have to admit this might not be one of my best chapters, but I hope it's not really that bad...in case ya wonder, this chapter had only Brendan and Susanne's battle, so I added some scenes of the others battle.**

**Next chapter we'll see the end of the Tournament, Alyson and Susanne's battle and...well, can't really spoiler who will reach the finals, right?**

**I don't know when Chapter 15 is going to be published, since I have to value some scenarios about Alyson and Susanne's battle...no, the result won't change, probably, but I need to see about Susanne's Pokemon's situation.**

**I'll explain better in the next chapter.**

**Susanne's Pokemon Team:**

**On hand: Combusken (Blaze, male), Shinx (Elettra, female, Shiny), Kirlia (Hope, female), Leafeon (Ninfea, female), Pidove (Spirit, male) and Poochyena (Dark, male)**

**At Professor Birch's lab: Sewaddle (Leaf, female)**

**Greg's Pokemon Team:**

**On hand: Grovyle (male), Wingull (male), Trevenant (male) and Paras (female)**

**Christian's Pokemon Team:**

**On hand: Meganium (Flora, female), Luxray (Thunder, male), Espeon (Star, male), Flareon (Flare, female, Shiny), Mandibuzz (Mandy, female) and Gyarados (Rage, male)**

**At Professor Elm's lab: Gloom (female) and Spheal (male)**

**Sakura's Pokemon Team:**

**On hand: Brionne (Mystic, female), Alolan Vulpix (Aurora, female), Beautifly (Luna, female) and Eevee (Storm, male)**

**Alyson's Pokemon Team:**

**On hand: Serperior (King, male), Lapras (Aqua, female), Riolu (Blade, male), Lopunny (Bunny, female), Cutiefly (Stella, female) and Roserade (Rose, female)**

**At Professor Juniper: Darmanitan (Fiamma, female)**

**Brendan's Pokemon Team:**

**On hand: Marshtomp (male), Pikachu (male), Shroomish (male), Slugma (male)**

**Stay safe.**

**Legendary Fairy**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Dewford City Day 4: The final day of the Tournament.**

**Summary: **_When it's time for Susanne to battle Alyson for the last spot in the finals, since Sakura passed to the next round, she reveals a surprise when she sends out her Pokemon._

* * *

_**Next day.**_

The referee stood on his box while Alyson and Susanne stood on either side of the field, while Sakura, Christian and Greg, with the latter that was now in the finals, were watching on the stands.

After he said the rules, the referee brought his flags down.

"Begin!" he announced.

Alyson was the first one to send out her Pokemon.

"Blossom, Sora!" she called. "Let's go!"

To be sincere, Susanne, that was expecting to see Stella once again, since Alyson had sent her in all the battles she has been in, even if she used with her different Pokemon each battle, was surprised to see Alyson send out a Bellossom and a Delcatty.

Bellossom is a primarily green Pokemon with circular blue eyes and red marking on her cheeks.

She has two bright red flowers on her head and green and yellow leaves around her waist that resembles a skirt, all adding to the appearance of a hula dancer.

Delcatty instead is a quadruped, feline Pokemon with a mostly tan body, with pointed, whisker-like protrusion on each cheek and purple ears.

These purple ears have three tufts of fur at the tips and she has a purple ruff-like collar with pin-like extension around her neck.

She has also slim legs with tiny, digitless paws and a thin tail, that ends in a purple, flower-like tuft of hair.

Susanne would have liked to register both the Prim Pokemonand theFlowerPokemon, but she wanted to send out her Pokemon.

"Spirit, Elettra!" she called. "I choose you!"

If Alyson, Sakura, Christian and Greg had to be honest, they were expecting a Pidove and the Shiny Shinx they were used to see, but instead they were shocked to see a Tranquill and a Luxio.

* * *

_**On the stands.**_

"Alright, I admit I wasn't expecting that!" Sakura admitted, giving voice to her, Chris, Greg and Alyson's thoughts, while however registering Luxio and Tranquill's data in her Pokedex, while Greg did the same with Blossom and Sora's. "When did that happen? I mean, we saw Elettra's first fight just two days ago and I saw her Pidove at Rustboro, but I think it too soon."

Greg had to admit that she was right about that, but Chris didn't seem to think so, even if she had to agree.

"You have to understand that even though you didn't see them battle, they surely have trained during this time and you have also to think that probably yesterday she went out to train to prepare for this battle." the older Trainer told them and Sakura and Greg had to admit he was right...and are now curious to see how this battle will go.

* * *

_**Back on the field.**_

Both Elettra and Spirit looked ready for the battle.

Elettra was now a feline, quadruped Pokemon resembling a young lynx or lion, with dark yellow and black fur that covers most of her body, while her ears, face, hind paws and front half of its body is a dark yellow, her hindquarters are black.

Aditionally, Elettra has a tufty black mane surrounding her face, with the mane being short and the fur on her hind paws extending to her ankles.

The inside of her rounded ears are yellow, as are her eyes, while there are two yellow ings around each front leg and a yellow, four point star on the tip of her tail.

Tranquill is an avian Pokemon that is gray with lighter gray and black markings, while his beak and eyes are yellow and there is dark pink marking above his beak that curves over the eyes.

He has a black tuft of two feathers on his head and a petal-like arrangement of feathers on the nape of his neck, while there's a black stripe on each of his light gray, black-tipped wings, while each pink foot has black talons and he possesses a long tail feather that is tipped in black.

If both sides had to be honest, they weren't expecting the Pokemon the other had chosen, but it was clear that they were ready to battle, with Alyson deciding to go first.

"Sora, let's start things up with an Ice Beam toward Tranquill."

The Prim Pokemon nodded and opened her mouth, forming a light blue ball.

From it tendrils of the same blue light were sent hurtling toward the Wild Pigeon Pokemon.

Then she turned to her Flower Pokemon.

"Blossom, please, go with Grassy Terrain." she ordered.

* * *

_**On the stands.**_

"Grassy Terrain?" Sakura started.

"It's a move that make the user's moves more powerful, but the type of moves change depending on what move is used." Chris explained. "In case of Grassy Terrain, Blossom's Grass Moves will be more powerful."

* * *

_**Back on the field.**_

Bellossom released a light green of energy from her body onto the ground around her and Susanne had the feeling that now it was getting difficult, while Alyson was considering the situation.

She knew that now Blossom's moves were more powerful, while instead she was grateful that when she caught Sora as a Skitty, the Kitten Pokemon had the Cute Charm ability instead of Normalize, since the later would transform every move that Sora knew in Normal type moves and while that would have helped against Spirit, that wouldn't have helped totally.

Susanne was undeterred by the situation and she looked to her Tranquill.

"Take fly, Spirit!" she ordered. "Avoid the attack!"

She couldn't counterattack the Grassy Terrain by using another Terrain move, since she knew that Elettra would learn Electric Terrain, but today wasn't that day and even if she knew that, it wouldn't help her Tranquil to avoid the attack.

The Wild Pigeon Pokemontook flight and avoided the freezing beam, while Susanne looked instead to her Luxio.

"Crunch on the Delcatty!" she called to her Spark Pokemon.

Then she looked up to her Tranquill.

"Aerial Ace on Bellossom!"

Elettra started running with her teeth glowing white towards the Prim Pokemon, while instead Spirit was heading for the Flower Pokemon, with his body outlined in white light.

But as Elettra was running toward Sora and Spirit was heading for Blossom, Alyson didn't look that worried...well, she would have been if she didn't know how to counterattack that.

"Sora, dodge and go with Sing." she called to the Prim Pokemon. "Blossom, go with Protect!"

Susanne had to admit that she didn't expect the Prim Pokemon to know Sing, Protect was taken on account, but Sing not that much.

The Delcatty jumped away at the last second and before the SparkPokemon could react, she started to Sing.

Sora started singing and multicolored music notes come out from her mouth and the notes hit the Spark Pokemon, with the Luxio falling asleep, while instead the Tranquill's attack collided with the Bellossom's Protect.

When the attack was successfully blocked and Blossom brought down the Protect, she called her next three moves: two for Blossom and one for Sora.

"Blossom, paralyze Tranquill with Stun Spore, then go with Quiver Dance." she ordered her Bellossom, before looking to Sora. "Sora, warm things up with Double Slap!"

Blossom was the first to go, releasing an orange mist from the flowers on her head, with Spirit inhaling it.

Susanne greeted her teeth, seeing her Tranquill's wings seize up and managing barely to land on the ground without crashing painfully.

Then, after that was out of the way, Blossom started dancing and Susanne could see that she was getting faster and had a bad feeling that that wasn't the only thing that wasn't the only thing that happened...and while Blossom was doing all this, Sora used her tail to deliver some slaps on the sleeping Spark Pokemon, that didn't wake up.

Susanne knew that she had been backed in a tight spot, since one of her Pokemon was asleep and who knew when she would wake up and the other was paralyzed and she also knew that Sora couldn't have Normalize as her ability, since Ice Beam didn't look different and while she would consider that she could have one of those Hidden Ability she has heard about, she couldn't scratch Cute Charm, Delcatty's other possible Ability, off...and if she was lucky Sora was a female and since Elettra was a female too, she shouldn't get worried about that possibility or the fact that she could fall in love with the Prim Pokemon.

She then looked to her Tranquill, that was trying to stand up again.

"Can you fly?" she asked to her.

The Tranquill nodded and then took flight, even if he was twitching once in a while for the paralyzing spores.

"Try and use Air Slash toward the Delcatty, we don't know for how long you'll be fighting alone."

The Wild Pigeon Pokemon nodded and started to flap his wings fiercely, releasing blue glowing saw disc-like energy blades from his wings toward the Prim Pokemon.

Alyson knew that she had to tread carefully, but then she got an idea, even if right now what she was thinking sounded stupid in her mind.

"Go with Ice Beam again, Sora." she called to the Prim Pokemon. "Try and create platforms to jump on them and then go with Iron Tail!"

Susanne's eyes widened as the Delcatty's mouth recreated and released the tendrils of freezing energy were fired.

"Stop!" she called to her Tranquill.

She wasn't sure if it was her command or the paralysis, but the Tranquill stopped his attack, but it was too late, since the platforms were created and the Prim Pokemon started jumping on them, with them shattering and while her tail was turning metallic.

As she was jumping, Alyson remembered about her other opponent that would wake up anytime now, and while she could go and KO first Spirit and then Elettra, she knew that she shouldn't get too cocky.

"Blossom, start gathering sunlight!"she called to her Flower Pokemon, that nodded and started gathering sunlight from the center of the flowers on her head.

Susanne's eyes widened as she understood that she had a double problem now.

_She's going to order a Solar Beam..._ she thought. _What I can do?_

She was so worried about how to help Elettra that she forgot about her Tranquill, until she heard a cry from above and she looked up to see Sora jumping over the last platform, that broke in a shower of glitter, did a back flip and slammed her tail on Spirit's head, sending the Wild Pigeon Pokemon to the ground.

"Spirit!" Susanne yelled.

Meanwhile Blossom almost gathered all the sun, before she was hit by an Iron Tail, making the Flower Pokemon lose focus, shocking Susanne, that turned around hearing the cry, Alyson and the Bellossom.

"What?" Alyson called shocked.

Even Susanne wasn't expecting that, until both of them saw that it was Elettra, that had woken up without anyone's notice and attacked Blossom with an Iron Tail.

Even though Susanne wasn't expecting that, she decided to take advantage of it and to continue attacking**.**

"Fire Fang!" she called to the Spark Pokemon.

The Luxio's mouth was covered in flames and she bit down on the Bellossom's side, with Blossom crying out in pain and Susanne decided that she needed to press on**, **as she noticed that her Tranquill had once again took flight and she realized that the paralysis has faded at least for the moment.

"Alright!" she said. "Spirit, start moving your body with Quick Attack on Bellossom, Elettra Crunch on Delcatty."

Spirit flew at high speed toward the Flower Pokemon, becoming a blur while Elettra rushed once again toward Sora with her teeth glowing white and both landed their attacks on the two opponents.

Both Pokemon received some damage, but that wasn't enough to knock them out.

"Spirit, continue with Aerial Ace!" she called. "Elettra, Swift!"

But Alyson had an idea, as the Tranquill was heading for Blossom and Elettra was sending the glowing yellow stars against Sora and even this sounded risky, but she could work it out.

"Sora, send the Swift back to Luxio with Iron Tail, then take the attack for Blossom!" she called. "Blossom, after Sora protected you, go with Sunny Day."

She knew that she could order Blossom to use Protect, but if luck was on her side, she could still win.

Sora did as she was told, since her tail turned metallic again and twisted her body to hit the stars back to Elettra, that wasn't expecting that.

The Prim Pokemon then rushed towards the Flower Pokemon and stood between Spirit and Blossom, being hit by Spirit's Aerial Ace.

Truth to be told, Alyson didn't know if that was enough for Sora's Cute Charm to be activated, but when Spirit's eyes became hearts, she knew it was worth it.

After the Delcatty protected her, Blossom did a small dance, creating a yellow ball and launching it in the air, intensifying the sun rays.

Alyson was hoping to finish things up with these two moves.

She knew that both Spirit and Elettra took damage, but she also knew that Grassy Terrain would have healed a little of Elettra's injuries and that if she ordered Sora to use Ice Beam now, it would be weaker because of Sunny Day, so she decided to the end to not go with Ice Beam.

She then decided against going right away with Ice Beam.

"Blossom, let's go with Solar Beam!" she called to her Flower Pokemon. "Aim to the Luxio!"

As she ordered that move, she remembered that she could use another move: Assist...but she knows that it's a gambling move, like Methronome, since you never know what move would come out from it, but she guessed that she should give it a shot, also to take advantage of Spirit's infatuation and that even Water Pulse would be weaker with Sunny Day active.

"Sora, help out Blossom with Assist!" she ordered, deciding to risk it.

* * *

_**On the stands.**_

"She's really going to use it?!" Christian asked, shocked that she was trying to go with that risky move.

"Why, what does Assist do?" asked Sakura, confused, while Greg was listening.

"It's a move that can allow the user to use ANY move that her teammates know but it's also a risk, since they can't choose what the move is fired, so it can be a move like King's Leaf Blade or a move like Blossom's Stun Spore."

"Oh."

* * *

_**Back on the field.**_

Truth to be told, Susanne was hoping for a move that wouldn't damage her Pokemon or just put them to sleep, like Sing...

Sora brought one of her paws forward and suddenly she released a sparkling, bright light from her body.

...not the move that came out: Stella's Dazzling Gleam.

She couldn't do much as both her Luxio and Spirit were hit by the attack, before Elettra was hit by Solar Beam and was knocked out.

"Luxio is unable to battle." the referee announced, raising a flag toward Alyson.

But Alyson, while Susanne recalled her Luxio, wasn't done.

"Sora, let's end this battle with a last Iron Tail."

Susanne, remembering that effectively her battle didn't end with Luxio, looked to her infatuated Pokemon.

"Dodge!" she called, but her Tranquilldidn't listen and the Iron Tail officially ended the battle.

"Tranquill is unable to battle." the referee announced, raising the flag toward Alyson. "Bellossom and Delcatty are the winner, so Alyson Cesarini passes to the finals!"

The two trainers returned their Pokemon, walked to the center of the stadium and shook hands, with the spectators cheering them.

* * *

_**Outside.**_

"That was a nice battle." Christian told the two girls.

"Yeah, I was surprised that Elettra and Spirit evolved." Sakura said. "When did it happen?"

"Well, yesterday I went out training and they evolved...I even caught a Pokemon while I was doing it."

And truth to be told, all of them noticed that while five of her Poke Balls were indeed Poke Balls, there was one that was instead a Net Ball and even though they were curious to find out what Pokemon it was, they decided that right now it wasn't the time, also because there was the finals where Alyson and Sakura would face off.

* * *

_**That afternoon.**_

Truth to be told Sakura, as she was listening to the referee and watching Alyson, wasn't that sure she would manage to defeat her, also because she was a Coordinator and not a Trainer, but she wasn't going to forfeit without trying.

She knows that even if she wanted to become a Top Coordinator, she would have to learn to face all the challenges thrown to her, likewise in a battle.

As the referee announced the beginning of the battle, Sakura and Alyson throw their Poke Balls at once.

"Go!" they both yelled.

On Sakura's field Mystic and Aurora appeared, while instead Alyson went with Stella and Blade this time.

Sakura was the first to start the battle.

"Let's start things up!" Sakura called. "Mystic, Bubble Beam on Cutiefly! Aurora, go with Ice Shard on Riolu."

Truth to be told, Aurora had learned Ice Beam while they were working on improving Ice Shard's accuracy, but she was wary about Blade's Copycat.

She knew that she shouldn't worry about that, since both Mystic and Aurora are resistant to Ice moves...but she also remembered, thanks to Greg telling her about Alyson's battle against Roxanne, that Blade knew Force Palm and she knew that the battle can still go either way.

Alyson had the sensation that Sakura was being careful about Blade's Copycat and she couldn't blame her, but truth to be told, she wasn't going to use Copycat on one of their moves, of course, she could copy Mystic's Bubble Beam and send it toward Aurora, but she felt that she would regret that...so she was going to wait...what she learned in all these years of battling was that patience, together with a good strategy and knowing what you were doing, was what could help her to win her battles.

Mystic shoots a stream of blue bubbles in front of her nose toward Stella, while instead Aurora forms a ring of ice shards in front of her body, which briefly glow light blue, before throwing them toward Blade.

As the attacks were heading for the two Pokemon, Alyson gave them the order.

"Dodge!" she called.

Both Emanation and Bee Fly Pokemon dodged the attacks.

"Stella, Bug Buzz!" she called. "Distract Brionne, Blade, go with Force Palm on Vulpix!"

Stella's wings glows red and she starts letting out a loud buzz with red waves, while instead Blade started running toward the opponent.

As Brionne tried to cover her ears from the sound waves caused by Stella Bug Buzz, Sakura knew that before helping her Starter, she had to worry about the Emanation Pokemon...and looking to the ground, she got an idea.

"Aurora, Ice Beam on the ground!" she ordered.

The Fox Pokemon nodded and fired the Ice Beam on the ground, freezing it, and Blade, that was running toward her, slipped and fell.

"Now go again with Ice Beam against Cutiefly!" she called. "Help, Mystic!"

That shocked Alyson, since she wasn't expecting that.

"Stop!" she tried to stop her Bee FlyPokemon, hoping to make her dodge, but that proved to be a mistake.

Stella stooped but before Alyson could order her to dodge, she was hit by the Ice Beam, that also froze one of her wings, since she fell to the ground.

Alyson gasped, while Blade managed to get up, but he couldn't find balance.

"Mystic, Aqua Jet!" Sakura pressed on. "Aim to Riolu."

Even though Sakura knew that she could continue attacking the Cutiefly, she decided that it wasn't a bad idea to focus on the Riolu too.

Mystic become surrounded by water and she shoots herself like a rocket at the opponent, hitting the Emanation Pokemon, that was sent flying and he hit the wall.

"Blade!" Alyson called and even Stella noticed that, since she tried to get up, even if the frozen wing wasn't allowing her to move.

She then cried out and before one of the two Trainers could react, she started glowing: Stella was evolving.

When the light dissipated, Stella was a Cutiefly no more, since a new Pokemon was in her place: Ribombee.

Ribombee is a tiny, insectoid Pokemon with a large head, slightly smaller body and thin arms and legs.

She's covered in fluffy, yellow hair with a white face, lower body and a tuft of hair on her back, while she has big eyes with a one white and one brown square specks in the center.

Over her eyes are white hairs similar to eyelashes and she has black antennae, while around her neck is a brown scarf with a needle-like projection on the front, while two wings, nearly as large as her body, sprout from her back and they are white with three brown loop designs near the bas.

Ribombee's four thin limbs have bulbous hands or feet.

Alyson took out her Pokedex and analyzed her new Pokemon.

"_Rimbombee, the Bee fly Pokemon and the evolution of Cutiefly."_ the Pokedex chimed _"Ribombee rolls pollen into all kinds of puffs, for use in battle or eat."_

And Stella's evolution also broke the ice that encased her wing and suddenly, she started forming a ball of pollen.

"That's..." Alyson started, but she knew that there was only **ONE** way to find out. "Stella, go with Pollen Puff on Vulpix, then Dazzling Gleam!"

That had snapped Sakura out of her stupor, but she was too late to stop the ball of pollensent to Aurora, hitting the Pokemon head on.

Then the blinding light hit both the Pop Star Pokemon and the Fox Pokemon, sending them skidding a little, while Stella was reached by Blade.

Alyson thought about ordering another Pollen Puff for Blade to copy, but she decided against it, having the feeling she wasn't going to need it anymore...but to see if she wasn't getting cocky, was to see how the battle would go.

Meanwhile, Mystic and Aurora got up.

"Both of you go with Icy Wind." Sakura called to her Pokemon.

Both the Pop Star and Fox Pokemon created a ring of ice shards in front of her body, which briefly glow light blue, before they both throw them toward Blade and Stella.

As the cold wind went toward Stella and Blade, Alyson was ready.

"Both of you dodge." she called.

Both Pokemon dodged.

"Stella, Bug Buzz!" she called. "Once again to Brionne."

She send the sound waves toward the Brionne, that once again gripped her ears.

"Blade, Force Palm, once again against Vulpix!"

Blade rushed, with his paw glowing.

Sakura was suspecting that this time Alyson had a plan on her sleeve, as the Emanation Pokemon was running once again toward her Vulpix, but she didn't know what and right now she didn't know what other strategy she could use, so she knew that she had to stick with the old one, hoping that one day travelling even more, would help her think about new strategies.

"Go with Ice Beam on the ground!" she called.

Alyson smirked.

_I was hoping for that._ she thought, since she knew that she would try to distract Blade and land another Ice Beam on Stella, but she wasn't going to allow that of course.

Indeed, as the ground ahead Blade was once again frozen, Alyson acted fast.

"Jump!" she called. "Then land the Force Palm on her!"

The Emanation jumped high and toward Aurora.

Before the Fox Pokemon or Sakura could react, Blade landed the Force Palm on her, creating an explosion.

"Aurora!" Sakura called, while Alyson decided to continue her assault, because she wasn't going to wait for the dust to clear.

"Stella, stop Bug Buzz!" she called and the Bee Fly Pokemondid that. "Then go with Pollen Puff!"  
That got Sakura's attention and she could only watch as even her Pop Star Pokemon, that was still recovering from the ringing in her ears, was hit by the attack.

"Brionne and Vulpix are unable to battle!" the referee announced, rising the flag toward Alyson. "Riolu and Ribombee are the winner! And Alyson Cesarini is the winner of the Dewford City Tournament."

The two Trainers meet to the center.

"Nice battle." Sakura admitted.

"Yeah." Alyson said. "Probably, if it wasn't for Stella evolving, you would have won."

The two shook hands, while the crowd was cheering for them.

* * *

_**After the ceremony.**_

"Here."

Sakura was surprised to see Alyson handing her a Thunder Stone and an Ice Stone.

"Eh?" she asked dumbly.

"You told me at the beginning of the Tournament that your Eevee wanted to evolve into a Jolteon and I heard that Alolan Vulpix evolve into Ninetales with an Ice Stone, so I'm giving you these."

"Why? You won the evolutionary set, not me! I can't accept them."

Alyson scratched her head.

"Well...I don't need this set, I've entered to pass the time, since Brawly wasn't going to accept challengers until the end of the tournament and I'm not looking to go around Hoenn to catch Pokemon that need Stones."

Sakura was still unsure.

"Please, accept them." she said. "I mean it, I have also given to Christian my Leaf Stone, since he's hoping to evolve his Gloom into a Vileplume."

To the end, Sakura accepted the two Stones and went to talk to her Pokemon.

"Uhm..." Susanne's voice was heard and Alyson turned to face the black haired girl. "In that Evolutionary set, there's a Prism Scale?"

"Yeah, why?" Alyson asked.

"Can I have it?" she said. "The Pokemon I caught yesterday was a Feebas and I would like one day to evolve her in a Milotic."

The girl understood and soon Susanne was in possession of a Prism Scale, while both Christian and Sakura returned.

"Gloom isn't ready to evolve." Christian announced. "I'm going to keep the Stone until she's ready."

"Aurora too." Sakura said. "But now Storm is a Jolteon."

Then a minute of silence passed, until it was Greg, that until then was silent, that broke it.

"So, who is going to face Brawly tomorrow first?" the Sinnoh Trainer asked.

That reminded the two girls that were aiming for the Hoenn badges to earth and it was clear that they didn't think about it.

"How about I face all three of you tomorrow in a Double Battle each?" a voice spoke behind them and they turned to see Brawly.

"Eh?" Alyson asked, shocked.

"If you want, tomorrow I don't have challengers, so I can face all three of you in a Double Battle, and if two of you manage to win two battles in a row, all three of you can get a badge. What do you say?"

The three looked to each other and nodded.

"It's a good idea." Alyson spoke for all three of them.

"Alright, see you tomorrow."

* * *

**Narrator: **_And so, Susanne, Greg and Alyson's battles for their second badge is tomorrow, will they manage to get the Knuckle Badge? Or will they lose?_

* * *

**End of chapter 15.**

**I felt inspired so this chapter came a lot quicker than chapter 14 and as you can see, this chapter marks the end of the Tournament, with Alyson as the winner of it and the next chapter will mark instead the beginning of the battles against Brawly.**

**In case you wonder, yes, I know that Elettra and Spirit's evolutions might be too soon, considering that Spirit didn't have a battle as a Pidove and Elettra had battled for the first time in Chapter 13, but consider they trained even before this tournament and while writing the plot it came to me and even though I had my doubts for the suddenness, this chapter was coming nicely and I decided to not change it. And don't worry, they won't evolve again anytime soon.**

**Stella's evolution...well, it was programmed too, and I just went with it, like Storm's.**

**...Now I have to deliver some bad news. I'm deleting the spin-off I was writing...I had been writing it but I noticed that my main focus is in my trilogy, so I'm deleting the story and I don't know if it's going to be posted again in the future, maybe yes, maybe not...I admit it might not be posted again, I'm too focused on this trilogy and the others that will come to try again...I'm thinking to add a Chapter 77 for information of what I was planning...not sure, will see when the time will come.**

**Oh, right, I own an explanation for what I said last chapter, well, you see my main worry was about indeed if I was evolving too soon Elettra and Spirit and I was thinking to or just keep them as Shinx and Pidove, or evolve one of them...but as you can see, I ended up instead evolving both of them.**

**Susanne's Pokemon Team:**

**On hand: Combusken (Blaze, male), Luxio (Elettra, female, Shiny), Kirlia (Hope, female), Feebas (female), Tranquill (Spirit, male) and Poochyena (Dark, male)**

**At Professor Birch's lab: Sewaddle (Leaf, female) and Ninfea (Leaf, female)**

**Greg's Pokemon Team:**

**On hand: Grovyle (male), Wingull (male), Trevenant (male) and Paras (female)**

**Christian's Pokemon Team:**

**On hand: Meganium (Flora, female), Luxray (Thunder, male), Espeon (Star, male), Flareon (Flare, female, Shiny), Mandibuzz (Mandy, female) and Gyarados (Rage, male)**

**At Professor Elm's lab: Gloom (female) and Spheal (male)**

**Sakura's Pokemon Team:**

**On hand: Brionne (Mystic, female), Alolan Vulpix (Aurora, female), Beautifly (Luna, female) and Eevee-Jolteon (Storm, male)**

**Alyson's Pokemon Team:**

**On hand: Serperior (King, male), Lapras (Aqua, female), Riolu (Blade, male), Lopunny (Bunny, female), Cutiefly-Ribombee (Stella, female) and Roserade (Rose, female)**

**At Professor Juniper: Darmanitan (Fiamma, female), Bellossom (Blossom, female) and Delcatty (Sora, female).**

**Well, see ya next time and stay safe guys.**

**Legendary Fairy**


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Dewford Gym battle, part 1: Alyson vs Brawly.**

**Summary: **_And so, the battle for their second badge is about to begin and Alyson is the first to go, will her Pokemon manage to defeat Brawly's, or will she lose her battle?_

* * *

_**Next day.**_

Susanne, Alyson, Greg and Christian were going to head for the gym, but instead Susanne was going to train her newly evolved Jolteon, that was out with her.

Jolteon was a quadruped, mammalian Pokemon, covered in yellow fur with a spiky fringe around his tail and a white ruff around his neck.

Storm's ears are now large and pointed with black interiors, while his eyes and small nose are black and he has slender legs and small paws, each with three toes and a pink paw-pad.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Susanne asked the Trainer from Iki Town.

"Yes, Susanne." Sakura said. "I want to train my newly evolved Jolteon to come with a performance for the first part of Slateport Contest."

Truth to be told, she had tried to create some performances with Mystic, Luna and Aurora, but nothing good came from it, yeah, she knew that she shouldn't exaggerate, but she wanted to let everyone see that she improved a little from her other Contest.

So she was going to try and see if Storm could be the one to perform in the Performance stage or if she should renounce participating in the Slateport Contest and try the next one.

Meanwhile, Susanne could understand her reasoning, since while she was participating to the Tournament and even after her defeat, she used any slice of time to both train or practice for the upcoming Contest...she was almost sure that her Pokemon could manage in the Performance Stage, but she decided to train another while when they would reach Slateport City.

"Alright." Susanne said. "See you later, I guess."

Sakura nodded and they separated ways, Sakura running with Storm toward the beach, while the four Trainer went toward the gym.

* * *

**Narrator: **_As the group of Trainers were heading toward the gym, they discussed who would be the first to face Brawly and to the end it was decided that Alyson would be the first to go._

* * *

_**Inside the gym.**_

The four entered the gym.

"Brawly?" Alyson called. "We're here for the Gym Battle."

The door coming from the other side of the gym opened and Brawly stepped out from it and Susanne decided to look at him better, since yesterday she didn't really look at him.

Brawly smiled as he noticed the Trainers.

"Oh, so you came." he said. "So who is going to be the first facing me?"

Alyson stepped forward.

"You're going to face me." she said, even if she now was having second thoughts about not having insisted for Susanne or Greg to go first.

Oh, well, it's too late for regrets, she guessed.

"Alright, let me get the referee and we're going to start."

Everyone nodded and while Brawly went to call the referee, Alyson took place on the battlefield, while Susanne and the others went to the stands.

* * *

_**Two minutes later.**_

Even Brawly was now on his side of the battlefield and the referee was on his box, ready to start the battle.

"This is a double battle between Gym Leader Brawly and Alyson Cesarini from Nuvema Town." The referee announced, raising both his hands holding a flag each. "The battle ends when one of the two Trainers' Pokemon are unable to battle."

Dropping down both hands.

"Begin!"

It was Brawly that sent out his two Pokemon that he choose to fight Alyson.

"Hariyama, Hitmonlee!" he said. "On the field."

And from his Ultra Balls an Hariyama and an Hitmonlee appeared.

Hariyama is a large, bulky Pokemon that is modeled after a sumo wrestler, with narrow eyes and rounded ears, while on his head is a short triangular crest, with blue hair growing across the tops of his eyes, around the head crest and that extends down its back to form a long ponytail.

The upper half of his body is cream-colored, while the lower half is dark blue, with yellow extensions encircling his waist, resembling a skirt and there is a small, orange half -circle marking in the center of his torso, just above the skirt, while the Arm Thrust Pokemon has large orange hands with three fingers and small, two-toed feet, the same colors as the hands.

Hitmonlee instead is a humanoid Pokemon with an ovoid body.

Lacking a distinct neck and head, his upper torso has almond-shaped eyes with black space around them and appears to lack a nose and mouth and he's primarily brown.

He has cream-colored, segmented arms and legs and while each hand has three fingers, each foot has three clawed toes, while the soles of his feet and his ankles have circular, yellow pads, with Hitmonlee being one of these Pokemon that are an exclusively male species with no female counterpart.

Truth to be told, Alyson was regretting having send her newly evolved Ribombee at Professor Juniper's lab, but she really wanted back Fiamma, her Darmanitan, and she didn't think about getting one of her Flying Pokemon like her Braviary, Red, or Pidgeot, Phoenix...so she was struck with her two Pokemon that she has chosen for the battle, while the rest of her Team was at the Center to rest for the day.

To the end, she decided to not thinkabout her mistakes and took out her two chosen Poke Balls.

"Blossom, King." she called, throwing them. "Battle Stage."

From one of her Poke Balls Blossom appeared, while instead from the other appeared her Starter: King, a Serperior.

* * *

_**On the stands.**_

"That's her Pokemon Starter?" Susanne asked Christian.

"Yes, that's Serperior, is the Grass Starter from Unova." Christian told them. "He's one of her powerhouses from what I know."

Susanne nodded and returned her attention to the battlefield.

* * *

**_Back to the field._**

Serperior is a primarily pale green, serpentine Pokemon, with his face and throat that are white, while his back is dark green**.**

Curled, mint-colored patterns extend into the white portion of his face and he has narrow red eyes, while in his lower jaw, two fangs could be seen when King opened his mouth to give a cry of his name.

There are two pointed yellow extensions on the back of his head, while coiled, dark green extension spread out from the sides of his lower neck, forming a curving pattern that lower down his body and just below his neck, he has two small leaf-like hands coming out of either side.

He has curved yellow markings around his middle and several palmate leaves on his tail.

"You can have the first move." Brawly said.

Alyson wasn't the one to refuse, so she went with it.

"Blossom, start things up with Stun Spore." she called. "King, go with Vine Whip."

She didn't know what Brawly was planning, because she had the feeling he was planning something, but she wouldn't let this occasion go to waste, right?

Well, as she was about to find out, that her Pokemon wouldn't have the chance to do that.

"Fake out!" he ordered. "Both of you!"

Both the Arm Thrust and Kicking Pokemon's hands glowed orange as they clapped their hands together.

From them, a large shockwave of air comes out of them and stopping both Blossom's Stun Spore and King's Vine Whip, with the Gym Leader pressing on, knowing that he should take advantage of it.

"Hitmonlee, go with Rolling Kick on Bellossom!" Brawly ordered. "Hariyama, Fire Punchon Serperior!"

Hitmonlee started to run toward the Flower Pokemon, with the plan on using Rolling Kick, while instead, Hariyama runs toward King with one of his ands covered in fire, with Brawly that was glad to have went to that Move Tutor to help his Arm Thrust Pokemon learn that move**.**

As the attacks were heading for Blossom and King, Alyson knew that she had to act fast and decided to go with the idea that just came in mind.

"Blossom, Protect!" she called to her Flower Pokemon. "King, Grass Knot."

As Blossom's green shield was formed in time to prevent the Kicking Pokemon to perform the attack, King's eyes glowed green and then two green-glowing vines grow out of the ground near the Arm Thrust Pokemon's feet and tie themselves into a knot, causing Hariyama to trip to the ground and his attack to be cancelled as he hit the concrete.

Alyson thought about what to do next.

_If I remember right, Fake Out can't be used again, since even if this was a one-on-one battle, only I would have been able to change Pokemon during the battle, so I shouldn't worry about this move again._ she thought and then she knew she shouldn't stop thinking about that and press on.

"Blossom, drop the Protect and send Hitmonlee away with Razor Leaf." she called, glad to have kept that move ever since she was a small Oddish without a nickname. "Then use Quiver Dance!"

Then looking to King as Blossom followed her orders, launching sharp leaves toward Hitmonlee, sending him back and then started the dances, getting faster and raising up her stas, knowing that she should get even her Royal Pokemon to get his stats up.

"King, go with Leaf Blade, get him away from you." she called to her Royal Pokemon. "Then go with Coil!"

She knew that she needed to be ready for everything, that even though she was managing to land some attacks she should be careful about Brawly's plans, so she tried to not give him any opening.

The leaves at the end of King's tail become surrounded by a wavy light green aura, with the Royal Pokemon rushing toward Hariyama, slashing the opponent with his tail, leaving behind a light green trail of energy where it slashes the opponent.

Then, after that, he coils himself up, concentrating and glowing purple, raising up his Attack, Defense and his accuracy.

Then Alyson continued, wondering about if she should go with Sunny Day next or not, but after a quick thinking, she decided to not do it, because while Sunny Day could speed both Blossom and King's Solar Beam attacks, it could also power up Fire moves and of course she couldn't exactly help Brawly power up his Hariyama's Fire Punch and maybe, if the Kicking Pokemon knew it, his Hitmonlee's Blaze Kick, she wasn't going to take any risks.

So she went with the next attack that came in her mind.

"Blossom, go with Seed Bombon Hitmonlee." she called. "King, Leaf Blade on Hariyama again."

As King was once again rushing toward Hariyama with his tail glowing green, Blossom opened her mouth, firing multiple glowing green seeds from her mouth toward Hitmonlee.

But Brawly wasn't that worried.

"Hitmonlee, dodge and go with Blaze Kick." he ordered his Kicking Pokemon, confirming Alyson's suspicions.

_Happy to know that I did the right thing not ordering a Sunny Day. _she thought.

Hitmonlee, with one of his leg covered in fire, landed the attack on Blossom, sending the Flower Pokemon to the ground a few meters again.

"Blossom!" she called to her poor Pokemon, hoping she didn't get burned.

Brawly then looked to the Royal Pokemon heading for Arm TrustPokemon, having an idea, that even if it sounded risky, it was a way to make his Hariyama land his Fire Punch.

"Let it hit you!" Brawly ordered, surprising Alyson for a second.

When the Arm Trust Pokemon took the attack, cringing, Brawly planned the next move.

"Grab his tail!" he continued.

And he did that, grabbing his tail with his big hand.

"Fire Punch!"

The poor Royal Pokemon was hit by the attack, but Hariyama wasn't letting go and Alyson knew that if she didn't do anything fast, while helping also Blossom, she would lose.

Then, she got an idea.

It sounded risky and could not work, but right now it was her only possibility: Grass Pledge, that her Serperior had learned when he was still a Servine.

"King, Grass Pledge!" she ordered.

...she just hoped that what she was planning would work, while Brawly was surprised from that, since he remembered that some of the Grass Starter used their body or tails or whips to use that move, and how would King use that attack, while he was dangling from the tail.

As King did what he was told, Alyson went with her second part of the order.

"Channel it on the vines and aim it to the ground!"

He did what he was ordered, creating a tornado of leaves that struck the Arm Thrust Pokemon, that recoiled in pain and letting the Royal Pokemon go, with him slithering a little away for safety.

As that freed King, Alyson decided to continue.

Then she also remembered Blossom.

"Blossom, go with Petal Blizzard." Alyson ordered.

As the multiple shining heart-shaped blue petals petals were released from the Flower Pokemon and sent toward Hitmonlee, Alyson looked to King.

"Vine Whip, quick!"

She just hoped that her plan was going to work.

Both Brawly's Pokemon were hit by the two attacks, causing Brawly to greet his teeth, knowing that he wasn't going down that easy.

"Hitmonlee, Rolling Kick on Serperior." he called. "Hariyama, Fire Punch on Bellossom."

But Alyson wasn't going to allow Hitmonlee to start the attack.

"King, stop him with a Vine Whip attack and then go with Protect!" she called. "Blossom, Leaf Storm."

King used Vine Whip to wrap it around the Kicking Pokemon's legs, tripping him and then used Protect, while the Flower Pokemon unleashed a storm of leaves that hit both Brawly's Pokemon, sending them toward the gym's walls, but while Hariyama got up, Hitmonlee was down for the count.

To the end Hitmonlee was down, but Hariyama was still up.

"Hitmonlee is unable to battle!" the referee announced, raising the green flag toward Alyson, that wasn't going to let Brawly come up with a comeback.

"King, let's end this with Frenzy Plant!"

King's body becomes outlined in green and then he sticks his tail in the ground and makes giant roots with spikes on them come out of the ground and strike the opponent.

When the attack ended, Hariyama was down for the count.

"Hariyama is unable to battle!" the referee announced again. "Serperior and Bellossom are the winner! And the victory goes to Alyson Cesarini from Nuvema Town!"

But as Alyson was about to celebrate, King noticed something when he looked to one of the windows of the gym: it was Keldeo and the Serperior finally decided he had enough and that he wanted answer, now.

Turning around he slithered away from Alyson, Blossom, Brawly, Susanne, Greg and Christian and out of the gym, leaving everyone shocked.

"King, wait!" Alyson then called, running out too, returning her Bellossom while doing so.

The Gym leader and the group were left with no clue about what happened.

"Alright, what just happened?" Susanne voiced out what probably everyone was thinking.

Christian got up.

"I'm going to follow her and see what's going on." he said, before running out of the gym, to follow his girlfriend and her Pokemon.

A minute of silence followed and to the end, Brawly decided to break it.

"Well, who is next?" he asked.

Greg and Susanne looked to each other and to the end Greg got up.

"I'm next." he announced, not sure about challenging him with the team he had he would manage, but he was going to try, knowing that he wasn't their last hope for the badge.

"Alright, get to the battlefield." Brawly called and Greg did that.

After the referee announced the rules, both Trainers sent out their respective Poke Balls.

* * *

_**Outside.**_

Alyson continued to follow her Pokemon and to the end she found him cornering Keldeo, surprising her.

Silence followed as the three looked to each other in silence, but to the end Alyson sighed.

She really wanted to finish this game of cat and mouse once for all, but the only Pokemon she had with her were King and Blossom, since the others were at the Center, and she couldn't exactly make her Serperior or Bellossom battle Keldeo when they were injured and Keldeo was instead in full health, so she took a decision

"Go!" she said, shocking both her Royal Pokemon and Keldeo. "I don't know what exactly you want from me or why, but we're not settling this today, we're going to battle another day, so now go!"

Keldeo stares to her, but to the end he left, for only Arceus know where, while footsteps could be heard from behind and Alyson didn't turn around to know it was Christian as she was beckoning her Serperior to come to her side.

"One day we're going to get the answers to explain why Keldeo is interested in us..." she said. "But not today, not when you or Blossom are tired."

"Are you sure?" Christian asked.

Alyson nodded.

"Yes." she said, while returning her Royal Pokemon. "I want answers, Christian, I really want them, but if to obtain them I must risk my Pokemon's wellbeing...well, it's not worth it."

Christian nodded and the two walked back to see Greg's battle, since she needs to be there to obtain her badge if Greg managed to beat him.

* * *

**Narrator: **_Will Greg manage to defeat Brawly? Or will he lose, requiring Susanne to battle the Gym Leader? Well, we'll see it in the next chapter, how the battle will go._

* * *

**End of chapter 16.**

**Alright, in this chapter we see Alyson's battle against Brawly, that she manages to win and her encounter with Keldeo, that she allows to go because she has in her team only her Serperior and her Bellossom...promising however that one day she'll get answer. In case you wonder, she left her other Pokemon Team to rest at the Center.**

**Next chapter we'll see how Greg will fare in the battle and if he will win or not.**

**Susanne's Pokemon Team:**

**On hand: Combusken (Blaze, male), Luxio (Elettra, female, Shiny), Kirlia (Hope, female), Feebas (female), Tranquill (Spirit, male) and Poochyena (Dark, male)**

**At Professor Birch's lab: Sewaddle (Leaf, female) and Ninfea (Leaf, female)**

**Greg's Pokemon Team:**

**On hand: Grovyle (male), Wingull (male), Trevenant (male) and Paras (female)**

**Christian's Pokemon Team:**

**On hand: Meganium (Flora, female), Luxray (Thunder, male), Espeon (Star, male), Flareon (Flare, female, Shiny), Mandibuzz (Mandy, female) and Gyarados (Rage, male)**

**At Professor Elm's lab: Gloom (female) and Spheal (male)**

**Sakura's Pokemon Team:**

**On hand: Brionne (Mystic, female), Alolan Vulpix (Aurora, female), Beautifly (Luna, female) and Jolteon (Storm, male)**

**Alyson's Pokemon Team:**

**On hand: Serperior (King, male), Lapras (Aqua, female), Riolu (Blade, male), Lopunny (Bunny, female), Darmanitan (Fiamma, female) and Roserade (Rose, female)**

**At Professor Juniper: Ribombee (Stella, female), Bellossom (Blossom, female) and Delcatty (Sora, female).**

**Well, see ya next time and stay safe guys.**

**Legendary Fairy**


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Dewford Gym Battle part 2: Greg vs Brawly**

**Summary: **_After Alyson wins her battle, Greg is the next one, revealing that he had caught a new Pokemon during the Tournament...will it be enough?_

* * *

_**In the last chapter1.**_

"_Alright, get to the battlefield." Brawly called and Greg did that._

_After the referee announced the rules, both Trainers sent out their respective Poke Balls._

* * *

_**Now.**_

Both Poke Balls opened and four Pokemon appeared on the field.

On Brawly's side a Machoke and a Meditite were revealed, while on Greg's side, together with his Grovyle, a Sableye appeared.

* * *

_**On the stands.**_

Susanne looked up from the battlefield to see Alyson and Christian sitting down.

"Everything is alright?" the black haired girl asked to the two.

"Yeah, King just saw something and run off, but now everything is okay." Alyson reassured her.

Truth to be told, both Alyson and Christian talked, before entering the gym, and decided for now to not say anything about Keldeo.

Susanne nodded and the trio turned their attention back to the battlefield, where Brawly and Greg's Pokemon just appeared, taking out her Pokedex to analyze the three Pokemon.

* * *

_**Back on the battlefield.**_

Brawly's Machoke is a bipedal, humanoid Pokemon covered in gray skin and has a vaguely reptilian face with a short snout, narrow red eyes and four pointed teeth visible on his mouth, which two are on his upper jaw, while two are in the lower jaw.

On top of his head are three brown ridges, while his arms are muscular with dark red, vertical stripes on them, while the lower of his body has black markings that resembles brief and wears a black and gold power-save belt resembling a championship belt, while he possesses large pectolar muscles that protrude slightly over his belt.

His partner, Meditite, is a humanoid, bipedal Pokemon that resembles a person meditating, as it was sitting in a yoga position, with knees bent and feet together with its hands resting on its knees.

As it then stopped meditating and stood, they could see that its lower body is blue, with white on the wrists, feet and lower body and it has an onion-shaped head, that is also white, with large eyes and pink ovals on its cheeks, while it had round, swirled ears on the sides of its head.

Both Susanne and Greg could see, having used both their Pokedex, that these ears are lower from the image that appeared on their Pokedex and after a quick look up could tell that he was a girl.

Grovyle's parter, Sableye, is a bipedal Pokemon with a dark purple body, armed with sharp teeth and claws, pale blue, gemstone-like eyes and a red gemstone on his chest and his back has a blue and green gemstone as well as another red one.

Truth to be told, Brawly wasn't expecting that he had caught a Sableye, but he wasn't that worried, because he had the right move to counterattack the Ghost Types's immunity to Fight attacks.

The referee, seeing both the Trainers ready, brought his flags down.

"Begin!" he announced.

And Greg was going to start and he knew how to deal with Meditite.

If he wasn't mistaken, Meditite was, together to being a Fighting Type, a Psychic Type and while he didn't have a Fairy-Type Pokemon like Alyson or Susanne, his Darkness Pokemon knew a move: Shadow Ball that should be able to cause some damage...if he manages to land that hit, naturally.

"Grovyle, start things with Leaf Blade on Machoke!" Greg started. "Sableye, Shadow Ball on Meditite."

As the black ball of darkness started rushing toward the Meditate Pokemon, the Wood GeckoPokemon was about to start the attack, but Brawly was ready for both of them and was ready to disrupt his strategy.

"Machoke, Fake Out on Grovyle!" Brawly called to his Machoke. "Meditite, send back the Shadow Ball with Ice Punch! Then go with Foresight!"

* * *

_**On the stands.**_

Truth to be told, Susanne never studied about the moves Pokemon could learn, also because that didn't mean that every Pokemon would know the moves she would study, so she was curious about the move Foresight.

"What does Foresight do?" she asked to Christian and Alyson.

""It's a move that enables Ghost-Type targets to be hit by Normal- and Fighting-types attacks." Christian explained. "And this puts Sableye in a tight spot."

"Why?" Susanne asked.

"Because Sableye is not only a Ghost Type Pokemon, but also a Dark Type Pokemon." Alyson said.

Susanne's eyes widened, understanding what it meant: Dark Types are weak to Fighting moves and so, having lost the advantage that the Ghost Type gave to Sableye, now Brawly's Pokemon would be able to land very effective hits on him.

* * *

_**Back to the battlefield.**_

Unlike Brawly's Hariyama's Fake Out, Machoke runs up to Grovyle and claps his hands together, creating a large shockwave of air that pushed the Wood Gecko Pokemon back, stopping him from performing the order.

Meanwhile, Meditite's hand glows a bluish-white and as the Shadow Ball neared the Meditate Pokemon, she punched the attack, freezing the ball of darkness in a ball of ice that glowed an eerie purple and sending it back to the Darkness Pokemon, sending him flying.

Then Meditite's eyes glowed red and released beams of light, making the Meditite Pokemon see the Sableye perfectly.

Greg knew that he was in trouble, since Foresight would make his Sableye lose the advantage to not be hit by Fighting moves.

_Oh well, needed to expect that from a Gym Leader. _the Trainer from Jubilife City thought, chastising himself.

But as Sableye got back up, he knew that he couldn't stop.

_I can't stop, my Sableye might have lost his advantage, but I won't stop from trying and win this fight!_

"Sableye, Power Gem, on Machoke." he called. "Grovyle, Pursuit on Meditite."

He knew that both moves wouldn't cause much damage, but he knew that he wasn't risking for another Shadow Ball or a Leaf Blade, even though he knew that Fake Out couldn't be used again.

Small bits of dark ping light come from behind Sableye's back and into the gemstone on his stomach, with it starting to glow white with a pink outline and from the gemstone a pale pink beam was shoot toward the Superpower Pokemon, while Greg's Grovyle charged toward Meditite.

But as the attack was heading toward the SuperpowerPokemon and the MeditatePokemon, Brawly went for the next moves.

"Machoke, Protect." he called to his Machoke. "Then Bulk-Up."

Turning to Meditite.

"Detect and when Pursuit is stopped, Confusion."

Machoke went first, raising the green dome in time and then, when the attack stopped, brought it down and flexed his arms, causing his body to become surrounded by a crimson aura.

Meditite's eyes glowed green and dodged to the left, making the Wood Gecko Pokemon lose his balance.

As the Grovyle tried to regain it, Meditite's eyes glow purple, with the Wood Gecko's Pokemon being surrounded in that glow too, before he was sent slamming into a wall...and as Grovyle got up, everyone could see yellow birds circle around the Pokemon's head, signaling that he was confused.

Brawly was going to press on and continue the attack.

"Machoke, Cross Chop on Sableye." he called. "Meditite, Drain punchon Grovyle."

Machoke crosses his arms in the form of an X and started running toward the Sableye, while instead Meditite run forward and her arm becomes surrounded in green energy with white streaks.

Greg knew that he was in trouble.

He knew that since Grovyle was confused, his chances to avoid the attack were halved and there was a chance that Sableye couldn't avoid the attack, but he was going to try.

"Sableye, dodge and go with a Dark Pulse." he commanded his DarknessPokemon. "Grovyle, please, try to dodge."

Sableye managed to dodge the attack, forms and then fires a beam of black and purple circles from his hands at the Pokemon, sending him flying**.**

But Grovyle was too confused to hear his order and was once again sent to the wall.

"Grovyle!" Greg called and then looked to his Sableye. "Shadow Ball on Meditite, don't give her a chance to dodge!"

He knew that it might have sounded stupid, but he also knew that it was better to try and don't give Brawly too much advantage.

Sableye did what he was told, firing the ball of darkness in succession, not giving Meditite the time to counterattack.

He knew that it could be a really stupid move, but he knew also that he couldn't stay there without trying something.

Then he looked to his Wood GeckoPokemon.

"Grovyle, if you hear my voice, please shake your head to try and get rid of the confusion." he ordered, while hoping it was going to work or that at least he could hear it.

Somehow, his plea worked and the Grovyle started shaking his head, while both Brawly's Pokemon got up and returned to the field.

"Machoke, Meditite." The Gym Leader called his Pokemon. "Both of you use Fire Punch on both of them!"

Both Pokemon, with their fists ignited with flames, started rushing toward their opponents.

As the attacks were getting closer, Greg suddenly wished that he taught his Pokemon Protect, but then to the end, as he saw the yellow birds disappear from around Grovyle and he knew what to do, but first he tried to calculate on what to do with both his Pokemon.

First, Greg saw how many possibilities Machoke had to dodge a possible close range attack, while he was going to order to Grovyle to dodge and use an attack.

And to the end, when they were close enough, Greg attacked.

"Sableye, Shadow Ball on Machoke." he called.

Then to Grovyle.

"Grovyle, dodge and use Bullet Seed on Meditite."

The Darkness Pokemon sent the ball of darkness toward the Machoke, hitting the Superpower Pokemon head on and sending him to the ground**.**

Instead, Grovyle managed to dodge the attack by jumping and then he fired multiple glowing seeds at the Meditate Pokemon's back, sending him to the ground.

As both the Pokemon got up, Brawly decided that he was now going to get serious.

He went easy on Greg because he wasn't a veteran Trainer like Alyson, but now he was going to give it all to win.

"Meditite, Light Screen!" he called.

The Meditate Pokemon created a big square of glass in front of her and her partner, before it disappeared2**.**

But Brawly wasn't done there.

"Machoke, please use on an hand a Fire Punch and in the other a Dynamic Punch!" he said.

Machoke's right fist was covered in fire, while instead his left fist was surrounded by a bluish-white aura.

As it was happening, Greg wondered what he was planning and at the same time he was getting worried.

"Use Fire Punch on Grovyle, and Dynamic Punch on Sableye." he ordered. "Meditite, Reflect."

Machoke did what he was ordered and rushed toward them, while Meditite created two circles of glass that disappeared.

"Dodge!" Greg called to his Pokemon, but it was too late, since they were sent flying by both attack

Greg greeted his teeth, knowing that he has to think of something and quick, as his Pokemon, even if bruised and looking any seconds from fainting, got back up and Grovyle was surrounded by a green aura, much to Greg's joy, since he knew what it meant: Overgrow had been activated.

But Brawly wasn't that worried, even if he saw that Greg's Grovyle had activated his ability, because he knew that even though now the Grass moves were powerful, it means that if he planned things right, this battle would end soon and he would win.

Even Greg knew that, but even though that could mean he wasn't going to win, he was going to try and give his all to try and turn the tide.

"Grovyle, try a Leaf Blade on Machoke." he called. "Sableye, try a Shadow Ball on Meditite."

Brawly wasn't worried, knowing what to do.

"Machoke, intercept Leaf Blade with Fire Punch." he said. "Meditite, send the Shadow Ball back with Confusion."

And Greg knew that this was it, watching Meditite sending back Shadow Ball with Confusion and Grovyle's Leaf Blade and Machoke's Fire Punch meeting to the center and causing an explosion.

Everyone could see, before the dust dispersed, that Sableye was down for the count, while instead it was revealed that both Machoke and Grovyle had been knocked out.

Seeing that the three Pokemon weren't going to get up anytime soon, the referee raised the red flag.

"Machoke, Sableye and Grovyle are unable to battle!" he announced. "But since Gym Leader Brawly has still a Pokemon that is standing, he's the winner!"

Both the Gym Leader and Greg walked to the center and Brawly shook his opponent's hand.

"That was a really good battle." he told the Trainer from Jubilife City. "You were just unlucky, if not, you could have managed to win this."

Greg nodded and went for the stands, but before Brawly could even open his mouth to speak to the black haired girl, a loud growl could be heard and by judging how Alyson and Christian looked to her, the cause was Susanne.

"I guess before starting our challenge, we should eat, right?" Brawly said.

Susanne nodded, as the others laughed.

* * *

**Narrator: **_And so, Greg lost his battle against Brawly, leaving Susanne to be the last hope for them to win their badge...will the girl from Johto win this? Only time will tell._

* * *

**End of chapter 17.**

**Alright, I admit it, it wasn't that long as I hoped it would be, but I hope the battle between Greg and Brawly was nice. As you can see, Greg has revealed to have caught a Sableye since the last gym battle, but he and Greg's Grovyle lost, even though Grovyle's Overgrow has been activated.**

**Next battle we'll see how Susanne will fair against Brawly and we'll see if she, Alyson and Greg will win their badge.**

**Susanne's Pokemon Team:**

**On hand: Combusken (Blaze, male), Luxio (Elettra, female, Shiny), Kirlia (Hope, female), Feebas (female), Tranquill (Spirit, male) and Poochyena (Dark, male)**

**At Professor Birch's lab: Sewaddle (Leaf, female) and Ninfea (Leaf, female)**

**Greg's Pokemon Team:**

**On hand: Grovyle (male), Wingull (male), Trevenant (male), Paras (female) and Sableye (male)**

**Christian's Pokemon Team:**

**On hand: Meganium (Flora, female), Luxray (Thunder, male), Espeon (Star, male), Flareon (Flare, female, Shiny), Mandibuzz (Mandy, female) and Gyarados (Rage, male)**

**At Professor Elm's lab: Gloom (female) and Spheal (male)**

**Sakura's Pokemon Team:**

**On hand: Brionne (Mystic, female), Alolan Vulpix (Aurora, female), Beautifly (Luna, female) and Eevee-Jolteon (Storm, male)**

**Alyson's Pokemon Team:**

**On hand: Serperior (King, male), Lapras (Aqua, female), Riolu (Blade, male), Lopunny (Bunny, female), Darmanitan (Fiamma, female) and Roserade (Rose, female)**

**At Professor Juniper: Ribombee (Stella, female), Bellossom (Blossom, female) and Delcatty (Sora, female).**

**Well, see ya next time and stay safe guys.**

**Legendary Fairy**

1 Yeah, I know that in the last chapter, there has been a scene, but I wanted to add here the part where Greg and Brawly sent out their Pokemon.

2 Yeah, I know that in the Anime, it's used differently, but this time I'm going to stick with the Game version.


End file.
